Hogwhat!
by ariel ashford
Summary: The Shaman King group has gone towards Hogwarts! DISCONTINUED
1. In the Beginning

Andrea: Hey, ya peoples! Yep, it's moi agian! Andrea! Ya, it's my first hp.sk fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shaman King, I do own: Shen, Ayume. While Rachel owns: Shiro and Midori as well as Akira.

HOG-WHAT?

" NEE-SAN!" a girl with auburn hair yelled.

" Yes…?",answered a girl with midnight hair, while playing the game cube (Tales of Symphonia).

" Um…there's an owl outside… and I don't think that there are owls in this part of Japan.", Midori ( the girl with auburn) stated simply.

" Oh…what's it doing?", Ayume ( the girl with midnight) asked still playing the game.

" Why don't you just take a look for yourself…", Midori said irritably while still looking out of the window.

"Okay…yeesh…what a stupid bird", Ayume muttered.

Both girls looked out the window and gasped. The owl had turned into a guy!

" OMG!", Ayume yelled in fright as she summoned her spirit.

" Hey, hey! Wait a second!", the man yelled in fright.

" Who the hell are you and why are you here?", Ayume yelled in fury.

" Who I am is none of your business… but I'm here to inform you that you'll be attending our school this coming September…the school is called: Hogwarts- school of witchcraft and wizardry.", the man said with an English accent still recovering from shock at the same time very stiffly.

" Hog-what?" Ayume stared at the man with unbelieving eyes. The man sighed impatiently.

"Here are your letters. Inside contains two tickets to the Hogwarts Express. It's located at King Phillips Train Station, Platform 9 3/4. Oh yes, and remember to visit Diagon Alley to buy your school books and supplies."

"But what the heck? Where? What?" Midori blinked.

The man just gave an in understanding shrug and disappeared into a plume of smoke.

" Um…what just happened, Ayume asked looking way confused.

" C'mon…let's just phone Shen and Shiro….", Midori suggested.

" okay…ya think they got it too?", Ayume asked.

Midori shrugged. The girls went over the phone and phoned their friends.

Ring, Ring.

" Moshi, Moshi, Yamashira residence.", a familiar boy's voice answered.

" Hey, Shiro! Um… has a weird guy visited your house lately?" Midori asked politely.

" Erm…no…why do you---OMG! A OWL JUST TURNED INTO A GUY!" Shiro yelled.

Midori sweat-dropped.

" Erm…ya…they've just been visited." Midori whispered to Ayume.

" Hehehehe. Wish I could've seen the look on Shiro's face…" Ayume snickered.

" …"

" Um…ya…can you call me back in a couple of minutes? I need to deal with this guy." Shiro said pissed.

" Erm... Okay...ja!" Midori said looking bit confused as she hung up the phone.

Ayume stood there smirking.

" Let's go pack. We only have two days left anyways." Ayume said as she climbed up the stairs.

" Ok. Lets go!", Midori said in her happiest mood and joined her sister in packing.

One hour later…

" Hey Midori, done packing? ", Ayume asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

" Yep…now where is that letter…?", Midori asked herself while searching for the letter.

" Here it is!" Ayume held up her letter proudly as she retrieved it from her backpack.

" Yeah, think we should phone Shen and Shiro before going over?" Midori asked questionably.

"Of course!" Ayume smirked, snapping her fingers. "Shiro did ask you to phone him again, didn't he?"

"Yes… um… well, I'll phone them right now." Midori sighed and picked up the phone, and started to dial the number. Resting the earpiece on her ear, she started to listen to the hum of the phone ringing.

"Midori!" Shiro's frantic voice echoed through the phone.

"Shiro-kun? That you? Did you receive the letter?" Midori asked breathlessly. Shiro grunted in some sort of way.

"Yeah, this guy was getting on my nerves, so I practically kicked him out. Shen got one too." Shiro grumbled. Midori smiled.

"That's great news. You have the tickets, right? Make sure you don't lose them, because they won't have replacement ones and we'll have to buy new ones!" Midori asked, concerned and fretting. Shiro sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Shiro smiled a bit at the end of the line.

Midori shook her head, but then realized that Shiro couldn't see her. "But still… you make sure that you have everything ready, alright?" Shiro's ice-blue eyes widened a bit, before sinking into one of his rare smiles.

"Alright. I'll make sure. Just make sure you're the one who's not forgetting her tickets." Shiro teased. Midori made a pouting voice.

"Mou, Shiro-kun! Don't worry about me!" She laughed. "I'll always be prepared! For your sake as well, I promise not to be so clumsy too."

Shiro smiled. "Well, get Ayume on the line. Shen wants to talk to her."

"Okay! No problem!" Midori giggled. "Nee-san! Shen-kun wants to have a talk with you!"

" Okay. Hello?", Ayume asked as she received the phone.

"Hey…Ayume? Ya, um…you get the letter thing? Man, that guy was so annoying! He scared the daylight livings out of me!", Shen practically yelled into the receiver.

"Hey Shen, don't worry about it!", Ayume said smoothly. " Everything's going to be all right…just make sure that you don't forget anything, Shen-kun." Ayume added sweetly. Shen blushed on the other line.

" No worries! It's you that I'm worried about…you have a reputation on forgetting things.", Shen said sheepishly.

" Awww…you're so sweet! Anyways, we've got to get over to your place anyways…so see you in a few minutes! Love ya!", Ayume said energetically over the phone while Shen blushed like crazy over the other line.

Ayume hung up the phone and got all her stuff ready to go.

" Okay! Ready! Let's go!", Ayume cheered. Midori laughed nervously.

"Yeah, let's go." , Midori answered in a cheery way.

At Shen's and Shiro's place:

Ayume and Midori were quickly welcomed into the boy's house. Stepping inside lightly, Midori smiled at her friend who was waiting for her at the doorway.

"Shiro-kun!" Midori greeted happily. When Shen appeared in the room, she bowed down in respect for the older boy.

"Konbawa, Shen-kun." Midori smiled as she bent down respectfully. Shen sweat-dropped and waved his hands at her.

"It's quite alright, Midori-san! No need for formalities in our presences of friends…!" Shen exclaimed, still sweat-dropping. Shiro smirked.

"Of course, especially you shouldn't be bowing down to Shen." Shiro pulled Midori back up to her original height. Laughing softly in a rueful manner, Midori nodded and blushed lightly.

"Guess I still have my manners with me." Midori gave them a hopeless smile.

"Which is what Shiro is lacking." Shen smiled wickedly at Shiro, who gave him a hard glare.

"Hehehe. Hey Shen-kun!", Ayume said cutely.

" H-h-hey Ayume.", Shen said blushing slightly.

" Okay...down to business. Where are we going and what are we doing at Hogwarts?", Ayume said

"Guess to learn magic and stuff." Midori assumed, and took out her letter from her pack. "It also states that we'll have to buy our supplies from Diagon Valley, which is where I don't know."

"But that means that we can't apply to this school then." Ayume bit her lower lip. "This is just insanity."

"Well, maybe that's why I'm here to help you!" A rather sarcastic rude voice suddenly rang out in the room as the man from earlier reappeared in a puff of purple smoke. As the four started to cough, and splutter at his sudden appearance, the man waved aside the remnants of the purplish dust.

" What- Why do you keep on popping up all the time?", Shiro asked angrily. "It's so annoying!"

" Tsk, tsk, Shiro, where are your manners?" Shen said teasingly.

" Shut-up, Shen", Shiro grumbled.

" Well, did you check your letters? It has the Map…so don't worry! Once you reach to London, I'll be there waiting for you…sounds good?" the man asked

The four shamans nodded .

"Any questions…yes you girl." He said pointing at Midori.

" It says Diagon Alley…what is that?" Midori asked as she raised her hand a bit.

" Well, it's a place where you buy stuff…don't you listen!" the man said in a impatient tone.

" Hey, what's your problem? You told us to ask questions… and now you're being mean!" Ayume said glaring daggers at the man for speaking in a rude tone to Midori.

" Diagon Alley is…well, just… you'll find out soon…go to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll be there to meet you…" he said uncomfortably.

" Erm…okay" she said as she looked down at her map.

" I'll be seeing you later…goodbye." He said shortly.

The four shamans coughed as he left in a bunch of purple smoke.

" Well, I think we should be going now…" Ayume started breaking the silence that was forming. " Besides, we need to buy the supplies and the plane leaves soon."

" Okay, good idea, Nee-san! Lets go!" Midori said following the suit tugging Shiro's arm.

" Ya, c'mon Shen, you too Shiro!" Ayume said happily as the two girls dragged the boys to the door.

" Ayume… We're not coming yet. We have things to do." Shen seriously his purple eyes glazed into the emerald eyes of Ayume as he stopped Midori and Ayume.

" EH!" both girls looked surprised.

"What do you have to do?" Midori asked.

" Things." Shen said shortly.

" Ya, So we're going to follow you guys later…so you guys go first." Shiro said smiling his rare smiles at Midori and then giving his older cousin a curt nod.

" Okay,then…" Ayume said raising a brow to Shiro, " well, I guess we'll see you later then…see ya!" While giving Shen a kiss to on the cheek.

" See you. Later." Shen muttered blushing looking down.

As they walked out the door Ayume then shouted " Spirit Of Water!" and the two girls jumped on the spirit while waving 'bye' to the boys.

3 Hours later…

" Finally we're here!" Midori sighed with relief as she jumped off the Spirit. " I hate heights…" she muttered.

" C'mon, let's go!" Ayume said holding her little sister's hand while dragging her towards the airplane station.

Andrea: Thanks for reading! Please review!

Rachel: Ya, c'mon Review!


	2. Now Where?

Ch.2

" Come on Midori!" Ayume grumbled as Midori was looking around in awe, while her sister was dragging her around.

" Okay, okay…coming!" Midori said getting annoyed of her sister's attitude towards her.

" Ah, here we are." Ayume said looking at the number of the plane entrance.

Both of the girls gave their tickets to the ticket person that was at the entrance. They walked until they climbed on the ladder and went into the plane to London. As the plane took off, Midori decided to take a little nap…

5 hours later…

" Midori…?" Ayume called to her sister who was fast asleep. " Midori-chan?"

"Pweety pweety plez?

I don't want to milk the bunnies yet… 5 more minutes?" Midori muttered in her sleep, curling into a little ball.

Ayume sweat dropped. Everyone was leaving the airplane, so she had no choice, when nobody was looking, she sang into her sister's ear, " SHIRO'S HERE!"

" WHAT?" Midori yelped looking around and combing her hair with her fingers. " Oh, it's you…" she said disappointedly glaring at her sister pouting.

" Let's go, we're late…" Ayume said smiling lightly.

Both girls raced each other out and went to the baggage belt pick-up after signing into the airport (A/N I don't know what the thing is, so don't ask…plez…) and got their luggage and went to the exit (although having a hard time finding the exit) and they saw the same man from their home and walked towards him. When they reached them, he said " We're going to the subway…so we can reach the leaky cauldron"

" Hey, you didn't even say 'hi' to us!" Ayume pouted.

"Oh, yes and nice to see you again, onwards!" he said absent-mindedly.

So the 3 of them go into the bus and the bus drove all the way to the subway as Ayume glared at the man throughout the whole way.

" Why are you glaring at me?" the man asked once they reached the subway as they continued walking towards the subway.

" I don't trust you" Ayume said continuing to glare daggers at him.

"Well, I did go through all this trouble just to get you tickets- for free." The man added a little hastily at the latter comment. "And don't forget that being accepted into Hogwarts is a rare thing to happen to ordinary muggles."

"Hey! We're not muggles!" Ayume retorted angrily. "In fact, we can see spirits!"

The man seemed fairly surprised at her comment, and he coughed once more into his dirty handkerchief. "Ah, ghosts, I think you're trying to say. Yes. You're the shaman class then…?"

"Yeah, you can tell?" Midori asked, a little surprised. "Normally, we blend in with 'ordinary muggles' naturally, so it's not that easy to distinguish us from the rest."

"Well, I'm sorry that I've doubted you in the beginning. My name is Curtis Circuit. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm from the Ministry of Magic, but currently now I'm helping Dumbledore assign the letters to muggles. Oh, right," Curtis smiled apologetically once he caught sight of Ayume's hardened glare. "You're not muggles. My mistake."

"Well, technically we're not witches either." Midori pointed out. "As you've said, we're part of the shaman class."

"It seems that you girls still have a bit of a 'magical residue' left. That might mean that your ancestors might have been witches and wizards." Curtis explained. "Well, it matters not. Let me take you to Diagon Alley."

Striding over to an old alley, Curtis withdrew a long wand and tapped it lightly on a discolored brick on the wall. Instantly the bricks crumbled and gave way to a large gaping hole. Peering inside, the girls can see an alley extending, bustling with busy shoppers probably from another world.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Curtis smiled.

The girls looked around in awe, as they walked together down the wide street.

" So, you girls just will have to get your money out of Gringotts and use that to buy your things, erm…and the leaky cauldron- the place were we just went through, that's where you'll be staying…just state your name to the inn keeper, and he'll lead you through your room..and I think that it, well, I guess I'll be seeing you later girls!" Curtis said smiling, then in a puff of purple smoke, he disappeared.

" Okay….well, I think that Gringrotts is THAT way." Ayume said pointing in front of them.

The two shamans walked towards the gold building in awe, as both their spirts tagged along.

" Midori-sama… is this what the weird old man was talking about?" Sylph asked ( her spirit).

" Ya…I think so, so that's what Ayume-nee-san said." Midori replied absent-mindedly.

" Look! Isn't that kinda freaky?" Ayume said as she pointed to the goblins that were arranging things.

" Hoe…." Midori whispered.

" Um…excuse me? Where can we get our money from?" Ayume asked the goblin in her best English accent-, which turned out horrible.

" Key, please?" the goblin replied as he stretched out is clawed fingers.

" Erm…." Ayume shuddered.

" Do you need any help" a voice asked as the two girls whipped around in surprise.

" Who do you think his is?" Midori asked in Japanese, as Ayume shook her head at her.

" Well, we need some money and we don't really have any…" Ayume said (in English) as her voice trailed off.

" Oh, that's no problem, I'll give you some." The boy with pale blond hair said ( and guess who it is…?)

" Really? Would you?" Ayume asked in a surprised tone.

" Oh thank you soooo much!" Midori piped in, as her eyes grew wide with surprise.

" No problem, the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said in a pleased sort of way, more in a snobbish sort of tone Ayume hated.

" Well, Draco…can I call you that? Well…we're going to need to buy our supplies according to this sheet", She said, as she pulled out her supplies list.

" Well…erm..that's easy, we can fix that out in no time!" Draco said with a little bit of a hesitation in his voice. " Let's just…um…get you a new bank account."

" Hey you!" the blond called out to the goblin. " We need a new account for…what's your names again?"

" Ayume Yamashira and Midori Yamashira" Ayume said coolly.

" Oh,yes. A new account for the Yamashiras." He finished. " Please take 1000 gallons, 1000 knuts, and 1000---" Draco said as Midori cut him off.

" That's WAY too much, Draco-san! Please don't spend so much on us….ow!" Midori yelped as Ayume punched her on the shoulder.

" Midori…this guy is generous enough to give us money, be happy, he knows what he's doing…" Ayume said. Switching back to Japanese she said, " Imouto-chan, please keep your mouth, SHUT! Don't say anything, we need to get out of her e soon…to go to that…what's the thing again? the leaky cauldron…ya, that's right. We need to hurry and go there! So just be quiet." Ayume then switched to English. " Um…Draco…I think we should be going now…"

" No prob. Hey you…I need 1000 gallons NOW! And FAST!" Malfoy demanded, as several goblins jumped up and grabbed the money to give it to him.

" Wow, that was fast…" Ayume muttered as the goblins tried to smile to the blond haired boy.

" Okay, now you can get your stuff…oh, are you going to Hogwarts too? He asked as Ayume nodded stiffly.

" Um…thanks for the money, I don't know how I…I mean we, are going to repay you back…" Midori said apologetically as she looked down at her feet, shifting from one foot to the other.

" That's no problem, my father is from the Ministry of Magic, and earns a lot of money, you see, we're rich." He said snobbishly.

" Oh, I see. Um…I think we should be going now…Thanks a lot, Draco!" Ayume said forcing a smile as she nudged Midori to walk with her to the exit. " Bye!" she said as both of the girls waved to the boy.

" Wow, that was…weird…" Ayume said as they got out of the bank, switching into Japanese. The girls got out their supply sheet and began to look for the wand store.

" Erm…Nee-san…is that the one?" Midori asked her older sister as she pointed to the old store that said-' Olivander's best wands'

" Ya…it must be. That's the only wand shop I can see in this whole weird place." Ayume muttered darkly, disliking the shop immediately.

" Oh, hello girls…I've been expecting you…Ayume, is it not?" the old man said strangely.

" How do you know my name? Who are you?" Ayume demanded as her eyes flashed a pale yellow, then back to emerald green.

" Your mother, yes, she looked almost exactly like you… Xin Yamashira, yes…Xin." The old men muttered as he grabbed a whole bunch of boxes at once. " Which one is your wand arm, Ayume."

" Um…right…at least I think so…" Ayume said as she watched the man struggle silently.

" Yes, here, a hair from a half demon, and a feather from an talking eagle, try it." The man said, as he thrusted the wand to Ayume's hand.

" … What am I supposed to do with this …stick…?" Ayume said eyeing the wand.

" Well, give it a wave." The man said impatiently.

Ayume waved the wand and dark purple and red sparks flew out of the tip.

" Wow…cool!" Ayume said surprised as she waved her wand up and around the store, her midnight black hair flying behind her.

" Now it's YOUR turn, Midori Yamashira. Yes, and I know you're cousin's with Ayume, but you guys consider yourself…sisters. Am I right?" the old man asked expectantly at the 2 girls.

" Yes, that's right! Nee-san kinda adopted me when we were little, Akari-sama didn't like it, but he accepted it in the end." Midori said in a matter-a- fact sort of voice.

" Yes, with the wands… Huh…interesting… now, let's see here…" the man muttered to himself. " Ah, yes… Dragon scales and a of Pheneix feather. Try." He said as he gave the wand to Midori.

Ayume looked in deep satisfaction on her face as Midori reached for the light auburn haired wand. Once Midori got hold of the wand, shimmery green light burst out of the wand.

" Ah, the pretty light! Weeeeee! Hehehehehehehe!" Ayume said giggling childishly as she grabbed her stomach, trying to breath from the laughter.

Midori and the man sweat-dropped anime style.

" Okay, thanks for everything! Here, um…how much was it again?" Ayume asked as she reached for some money in her pocket Malfoy had given her before.

" 6 Sickels each, meaning 12 sickels!" Ovillanders said with a smile on his face as Ayume handed over the money.

When Ayume and Midori left the store they heard some people talking in Japanese, so Midori turned around and shouted, " Is that you Shiro? Shen-kun?" as she looked around and saw another group, they had seemed to have some sort of spirit aura around them.

" Hey! Are you a Shaman?" Midori blurted out as she sensed their spirit aura.

" What if I am?" an orange head-phoned boy asked as twin (at least Ayume thought) was his older brother with long hair, nodded in agreement.

" Oh, she was just wondering…" Ayume said standing up for her sister.

" Okay, that's fine, I am a shaman, Yoh Asakura, nice to meet you!" The head-phoned boy said kindly as he held out his had to Ayume.

" Hey! I'm Ayume, and this is my sister Midori Yamashira." Ayume said smiling and shaking his hand.

" Oh,Hey Ayume! These are my friends, and over here is my brother, he's a bit older than me." Yoh said with a lazy smile.

" Hi. Pleased to meet you. I'm Hao Asakura." The longhaired boy said, more directly to Midori, who just blushed and shook his hand. Ayume stood there fuming, and said in a calm voice, " Hey Hao! Nice to meet you too.", and smiled a tight smile holding out her hand. He grasped it lightly before letting go.

" This is Horo-horo, Ren, Lyserg, Prika, Tamao, and my fiancé, Anna." Yoh said with a wave of a lazy hand.

" How do you do?" Lyserg said bowing to the two girls.

" Yo! I'm Horo-horo, nice to meet ya!" He said friendly as he patted Midori's head. Ayume glared at him for doing so.

" I'm Anna. Yoh's fiancé. Nice to meet you both." She said coolly. Ayume smiled at her, while Anna gave her a very rare Anna smile.

"Tao, Ren. You?" the purple spiked shaman asked Ayume coldly.

" Yamashira, Ayume. I've said it like, 2 times already." Ayume said with as much coldness in her tone. She held out her hand for him to shake , he ignored it. Feeling awkward Ayume just glared at him when he glared back at her.

" Where's Tamao and Prika?" Midori asked innocently to Yoh as the older boy just shrugged.

" Alright, Midori…I think we should go. Hey, Yoh? Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ayume asked the lazy shaman.

"Yep, in fact we all are! You?" He asked smiling.

" Ya, Midori and some of our friends are coming too! I guess we'll see you on the train!" Ayume said smiling happily, then said " BYE!" with a quick wave and Midori tagged along and said a quick' bye' as well.

When Yoh and the gang were out of sight, Ayume asked "They were nice. What do you think Midori?"

" I think Hao was cute…" she said dreamily smiling as they both went into the Robes shop ( I don't know what it's called, so don't mind it now, it's not important.) , to get their Hogwarts robes.

" Well…erm…not that I'm disagreeing with you, but I thought he was a bit rude to me…" Ayume grumbled as she switched to English and asked for 2 robes to be made.

" Well, it's probably just because you were sort of mean to him…" Midori retorted as the maker started to fit her robe around her.

" What about SHIRO? " Ayume teased as she watched her sister blush automatically.

"That's none of YOUR business…Besides, I think you like Ren. What about SHEN?" Midori retorted pretending to be insulted, while teasing Ayume through giggles.

" Hey! Ren is cute. And Shen doesn't really have to know about Ren anyways!" Ayume pouted cutely.

After the robes were made, Ayume and Midori went over to the animal shop, and both of them got an owl. Ayume had a midnight black owl, while Midori had an aburn owl that was petite barn owl.

"Hey, Ayume! Midori!" A boy with blond hair called as he suddenly came running their way.

" Oh, Draco. Nice to see you again." Ayume said coolly to the blond.

" Hey! Do you guys want to come over to my house to stay for the night? Since we're going to Hogwarts anyway tomorrow." He added quickly under Ayume's glare.

" Sure! We'd love to! Thanks for the offer, Draco-san!" Midori smiled cutely at the older boy. Draco blushed at the sight of the smile, while Ayume glared at the both of them.

" Okay, Draco. Where do we go now? To get to your house, I mean." Ayume said curiously as she tilted her head in a rather cute way.

" Here. My father is going to help us. You'll meet him later. You aren't muggles, by any chance, are you?" Draco asked suspiciously.

" No…we're SHAMANS!" Ayume said angrily. " Why do people think we're MUGGLES? MY GOD!" she said as she threw her hands up in the air, trying to show her frustration.

" Erm…What are Shamans?" Draco asked nervously looking at Ayume's little smile playing on her lips, after a short pause.

"Oh…so you haven't seen my spirit, have you?" Ayume said with a small smirk playing on her face. " SPIRIT OF WATER!" she commanded, looking quite evil to Draco Malfoy. Midori just giggled happily, looking at her sister's scary form, glooming over the small form of Draco.

A giant water spirit creature suddenly burst forward from Ayume's back. Ayume smirked at the frightened figure of Draco Malfoy.

" T-t-that's a big spirit. Cool." Draco said nervously. Ayume's smirk went even wider.

"Thanks, want to see him fight?" She asked evilly, jumping on her spirit's shoulder.

" That's fine, I-I-I-I think I've seen enough…" Draco said going pink in his ears and cheeks.

"Okay! Lets get going!" Ayume said smiling in a scary way.

"Okay, over here. We're going to take a trophy and we'll be able to warp to my house. Is that clear?" Draco said coldly to Ayume, and then smiled gently at Midori.

" Okay…Let's get going!" Ayume said with a smile on her face, and then suddenly held Draco's hand, was well as Midori and lead them off to…Knockturn Alley.

" Hey, you're actually right, for once about the way…" Draco muttered, blushing crazily, because Ayume was holding his hand.

" Is this it?" Midori asked pointing to the trophy, tilting her little auburn head cutely.

" Yeah, it is. How did you know?" He asked suspiciously eying the innocent two girls.

" Oh, we just have talent, unlike some people…heh." Ayume said smiling sweetly, but evilly.

" Erm…gulp ya, let go now." Draco said backing away abit from the cute but evil Ayume.

Once all of the teenagers touched the trophy, the world seemed to do a little 'uh, oh' sort of turn about 3 times, and then all 3 of them suddenly landed in front of a huge mansion.

End of Ch.2

DUN DUN DUN… what's going to happen to Ayume and Midori? Find out in Chapter 3! So long!

Ayume: Review plez! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL SIC HAO ON YOU!

Hao: Hey! Shut-up, I'll do what I want!

Ayume: glare Do you want me to doing something really bad to you in the fic?

Hao: no… whimpers Nevermind, please review, if you don't she's going to kill me! points at scary Ayume, the one with her evil plastic binder.


	3. The Mansion

Ch.3

" Nice house…ermm… Mansion." Ayume stated surprised at how big the house was, compared to theirs.

"Thank you. Wait, I have to tell Father and Mother that we've arrived. I've already told them about you when we were in the bank." Draco explained looking snobbish once again; guess he didn't learn his lesson, ne?

" Okay, but we can go in, ne?" Midori asked Malfoy.

"Ya. You can, if you dare." Draco teased her, flirtingly.

" Okay, let's just go in." Ayume said coldly to Draco, while glaring daggers at him for flirting at her sister.

" Do you think that Akira-sama will allow us to do this?" Midori asked quite suddenly in Japanese.

" Akira…nah, I don't think he'll mind, just as long as you don't tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ayume said seriously as she saw Draco coming back, she switched back to English.

" So…what did your parents say?" Ayume asked the blond.

" Well…they want to meet you, both of you." He muttered embarrassed.

" Okay, where?" Midori asked innocently in English. She had a bad feeling in this house. ' The aura feels…. evil…' she thought shuddering at the thought.

" In the living room, our house is really…kinda dark, you know, dark colours?

" That's fine, I'm used to black." Ayume said moodily as the trio walked towards the living room.

" Ah, Draco. It seems like you have some friends you want to introduce us to?" a man with the same pale blond hair as Draco said lazily.

" Father, this is, Ayume and Midori Yamashira. They're my new friends I met at Diagon Alley, you know, at the bank." Draco said nervously, more nervous than Ayume had expected.

" Muggles? Draco, I thought T told you that---" the man said as he suddenly was cut off by the only, Ayume.

" WE'RE NOT MUGGLES!" she cried angrily, " GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DUMB HEAD!" she spat out.

" Oops…Sorry. Um…I didn't mean…I mean…ehehe…" Ayume said ruefully rubbing her head as she gulped silently at the glaring man.

" Ludicrous, honey, I think you've misjudged these two innocent little girls. (Yea right! So much for innocent, Ayume!)" The blond woman said gently to her husband, " After all, as long as they're not muggles, I think they're fine." She said holding her husband's hand, griping it hard and glancing at Ayume and Midori, who just stayed silent.

"Mr.Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy? May I show Midori and Ayume to their rooms?" A little house elf asked nervously.

" Yes, yes…go on." The woman said as lazily as her husband had said, waving her thin beautiful (not) hand.

The house elf beckoned the 2 girls up a long twisty stairwell. The two girls looked up in awe at the amount of stairs.

"Erm…that's a lot of stairs, Draco. Why do you need such a big house?" Ayume asked quietly as they climbed up the stairs.

" Um…I'm not sure…" Draco trailed off, blushing with embarrassment.

Awkward Silence.

" Well…here we are." Midori said quietly breaking the silence

In front of them were two bedrooms. One black and the other dark green.

" I'll take the black!" Ayume shouted running into the room, then slamming it.

" Mine's the Green!" Midori cried running into the room, then unusually slamming her door.

" Okay…loser." Draco said to Ayume's room, but then looking very lost in the situation.

IN AYUME'S ROOM

" Arg, I hate this. I'm happy and all, to have a place to stay, but Draco's family feels…evil. Draco, maybe not, but his parents do." Ayume said to herself sadly.

Depressed, she went to her window and looked out to the backyard.

" SURPRISE!" a familiar cute face yelled suddenly into Ayume depressed one, about an inch away from her nose.

"WAHH" Ayume cried stumbling back.

" Whoa, careful, Ayume." The dark haired boy said catching her waist, before she fell.

" Don't touch me! Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ayume cried a bit frightened.

" It's me, Shen. Hey, are you okay? Did I scare you too much? Shen asked worried going close to Ayume's face, inspecting her.

" SHEN!" Ayume squealed hugging him, then kissing him lightly on the lips.

" Heheh, I didn't think you'd be THIS happy to see me." Shen grinned holding her close.

MIDORI'S ROOM

" Hoe…this place is scary…Draco-san's parent's are scary…" Midori said shuddering to herself. She fell on top of her bed, her auburn getting messy.

" Hey, Midori!" a familiar voice said right beside her called.

" AHHH" Midori cried jumping up, ran towards the far corner.

" Midori…It's me, Shiro!" Shiro said as his blue eyes looked sparkled for her.

" SHIRO-KUN!" Midori cried as she flung herself towards the older boy.

" Midori…are you okay?" Shiro asked worried, as he combed her hair gently with his finger.

" Mou…Shiro-kun, why are you here?" Midori asked innocently as she looked into oh-so-blue eyes.

"It was Shen's idea, not mine." Shiro grunted as he mentioned the older boy's name. " He was worried for Ayume, so he just came, don't ask why, but---" Shiro was cut off a happy squeal in the next room.

" Ah, Ayume must of seen Shen." Shiro muttered angrily glaring at a near by chair.

AYUME'S ROOM

" How did you find me?" Ayume asked quickly to oh-my-darling- Shen.

"Well…I kinda put a tracking device into your luggage…" Shen said sheepishly turning a little pink. " Well, I was worried about you, so I came to find you. Actually, Shiro put it in, besides, he's your cousin, and he's allowed to see your stuff…right?" Shen explained and gulped as he saw his girlfriend's face glare at the bed, looking VERY pissed.

" You, let Shiro do what?" Ayume asked threatingly, but very darkly.

" Sorry, Ayume! I was worried about you so I--" Shen started as he got really scared of Ayume's pissed off face.

" SHEN! WHY DON'T YOU NEXT TIME ACTUALLY ASK ME!" Ayume yelled fuming, into her best friend's face.

" I'm sorry, Ayume." Shen said embarrassed, turning away.

" Shen…Look, next time, just ask…okay?" Ayume said sweetly, as she turned her boyfriend around to give him a long kiss, to make him happy.

MIDORI'S ROOM.

" Erm…Shiro-kun…was that Nee-san?" Midori asked sweat dropping at the squeal that her sister had just did, in her room.

" Ya…I think that was her." Shrio said sweat-dropping as well. " Well, I think she's gonna yell at him next, because he gave ME permission to put a tracker in her luggage." He said as he winced.

" Ah…Nee-san is not going to be happy with this. She hates it when people go through her stuff, she even yells at me, when I do that to her." Midori said gently to Shiro.

" Yeah, that's true. Well…after you guys left, that man came and took us to Diagon alley, with this kinda special power…it wasn't Mana…but at the same time, I still think it was Magic." Shiro said letting go of Midori and sat on the dark red-sheeted bed.

" I thought you said you didn't like Curtis…" Midori said thinking out loud, and sitting right next to Shiro.

" Well, I don't. I still don't like him, he annoys the heck out of me." Shiro grumbled, then smiled gently at Midori and said, " I guess I'm kinda like Ayume, ne? That's probably because we're TRUE cousins." Blushing slightly, at the part about cousins.

" Shiro-kun…Kuzuma-sensei was kind enough to let me into the family, even though Akira-sama didn't like the idea…" Midori reminded him sadly as she hugged him lovingly.

Shiro blushed when she hugged him, so he kissed her head lightly, " Love you too…" Shiro said teasingly.

" Hehehe, me too Shiro." Midori said blushing.

" Let's check Ayume and Shen out." Shiro smirked as Midori had let go of him.

The couple then quietly went out of the room and snuck into Ayume's room. Once they got in, they saw the couple kissing, Shiro TRIED to stop from laughing. Once they heard the noise, the couple broke away from each other immediately. To find Midori and Shiro looking at them innocently.

"…" Shen and Ayume said.

" Um…hi?" Midori said breaking the silence, once again ( as she always does.)

" What are you guys doing in my room without permission?" Ayume asked darkly glaring at the pair of them, making them look guilty.

"Well…erm…we just..um…wanted to see if you guys were alright…and if Shen-kun was here too…" Midori stuttered getting freaked out by her sister's angry green eyes.

" Midori-chan, you're not really good at lying…did you know that?" Ayume said raising her eyebrow. Midori gulped slightly, as she thought up of another excuse.

" Erm…I just wanted to see if you were okay? Um…We heard you shriek." Midori said weakly, using the little ' yell' as an excuse.

" Fine, that's at least acceptable." Ayume said nodding with agreement. " And I'm okay now, besides, that shriek was a cry of joy." Ayume smiled happily.

" I think it's about time we slept." Shen said looking at all the Yamashiras.

" I think we know when we should sleep." Shiro retorted glaring at Shen. " anyways, it wasn't MY idea with the tracker…" he said with a guilty look on his face when he looked at his older cousin's face, who was looking VERY scary.

" Let's not talk about that now, Shiro…It's going to ruin my evening yelling at you, waste of my time." Ayume said stiffly as she pushed the other couple out of her room.

" Okay, Shen, I need to change, go in the closet. Don't look, if you do, I will make it my personal mission to kill you." Ayume said as she glared at him.

After Ayume changed into her nightgown, she told Shen to come out and when Shen changed, Ayune was in the closet.

" Okay, goodnight." Ayume said sleepily.

" HEY, where am I gonna sleep?" Shen demanded, as his dark red eyes lead to the bed.

" Oh,no. I'm not sleeping with you." Shen said backing away from the bed.

" BAKA! Of course you are. You're going to sleep on sleeping bag! On top of the bed." Ayume said smiling as she took out a random sleeping bag out of her luggage.

" …" was all Shen replied to. He looked at the bed, then at Ayume's purple sleeping bag and shrugged.

" I guess that's okay…" he said taking the bag, and unrolling on the bed.

" Okay, then. Good night!" Ayume said kissing him lightly on the lips and turned out the lights.

NEXT MORNING

When Ayume woke up the next morning, she found her back of her head on Shen's chest.

" BLUSH!" Ayume blushed as red as a tomato as she got off him.

" Shen…wake up." Ayume said gently shaking him awake.

Shen only groaned and rolled closer to Ayume.

" Ayume…not yet…" he muttered.

Ayume sweat-dropped. She kissed him, until he got up.

" Ayume…why so early? Ayume…" Shen groaned getting up. " Arg, I hate it when you do that…kissing me in the morining." He muttered inwardly.

" What? You don't want me to kiss you anymore?" Ayume teased, pretending to be mocked. " You know, I can get another boyfriend…easily." She smirked as she said so.

" The only boyfriend you'll ever have is me." Shen said smiling lovingly at Ayume.

" Heh , you wish! C'mon, get up." Ayume said giggling pulling him up.

Ayume and Shen then got up and got dressed.

MIDORI'S ROOM-LAST NIGHT.

" So…where am I going to sleep?" Shiro asked Midori as they got kicked out of Ayume's room

" Erm…on my bed?" Midori suggested quietly as they went into Midori's room.

" Fine, as long as you don't hog the blankets!" Shiro teased.

Midori pouted cutely as she took her clothes into her closet to change, then Shiro did the same, except, he didn't pout, of course.

" Night!" Shiro said yawning as he turned off the lights and got on to the bed, with Midori in it already sleeping.

NEXT MORNING.

Shiro got up yawning, finding Midori sleeping, nearly falling off the bed. Groaning inwardly, he pulled Midori closer to him.

" Akira-sama…Ile…please…don't hurt Shiro!" Midori cried in her dream, twisting on the bed, groaning unhappily.

" Midori! Wake up!" Shiro said shaking her up.

Midori woke up instantly. She was sweating, and said frightened, " Shiro-kun…you're okay…Akira-sama didn't get you! I'm glad." She murmured holding on to Shiro's night shirt.

Shiro's icy blue eyes widened a great amount. Akira…had he abused Midori secretly without himself knowing?

" Midori-chan. Wake up!" Shiro repeated gently shaking her a little bit harder.

" Hey! Can we come in?" a feminen voice asked behind the door. " It's me, Ayume." She said.

" Come in." Shiro said weakly, knowing Ayume was going to freak.

" Hey Shiro---" Ayume started to say, then her eyes grew wide as she saw Midori and Shiro on the same bed.

" … Fine, It's okay. Besides, as long as you don't hurt her in any way, it's fine." Ayume said sternly to Shiro.

" I won't hurt her! Akira might, not me though!" Shiro said furiously.

" Okay, just get changed and get my imouto awake. That's all I've got to say. By the way, Shen and I are going downstairs to eat, bring Midori with you when you're done." Ayume instructed him.

"Ciao later!" Shen said after Ayume left the room, and then he followed her.

When the door shut, Midori suddenly woke up. As if she was pretending to sleep all along, she asked, " Shiro-kun… What was all that about?"

" We need to wake up and go downstairs for breakfeast." He said simply, as he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet to change.

" Okay! Shiro-kun? How are we going to go to the train station?" She asked.

" Probably your friend, Malfoy is going to drive us." He replied from the closet.

After Shiro finished, Midori went in and changed, then the both of them went downstairs to eat.

Andrea: thanks for reading...I've got to study for my exams! Wah! Please Review!

Shen: Yep, Andrea's right, ha! Exams! Loser!

Andrea: SHEN... grabs evil binder to whack him. C ya people! Bie!


	4. Meeting Harry

**Ch.4**

Andrea: Hey people! It's the fabulous Andrea! Back and with a new chapter updated! Yup, and now we're going to meet Harry and the crew in this chapter! Enjoy! Oh, yes…and please review at the end.

Reviews: Midori-chan! You're the only reviewer! I'm sooooo sad! Ah, well…whatever…let's just continue with this story, I don't really care anymore…

Chapter 4- Meeting Harry!

" Hey Midori! Good Morning!" Ayume greeted her sister cheerfully. " We've been waiting for you. C'mon, let's go downstairs!" She said cheerfully as she grabbed Midori's hand and went downstairs.

" Oh, hello. Good morning Ayume, and Midori!" Draco said in a snobbish tone. Ayume grumbled, muttering about how he had just ruined her day, just by looking at him.

" Draco…my friend, Shen and Shiro came over last night…" Ayume started slowly beckoning Shen and Shiro over. " Um… do you mind driving them over to the station too?" she said carefully minding her words.

" Please, Draco! They really need a ride!" Midori begged, her eyes starting to water.

" Okay! That's fine. I think." He said scratching his head. " But please don't cry Midori!" he said kindly, while panicky (is Draco ever kind?).

" Yes…Draco-san…" Midori sniffed holding back her tears, well, her fake tears. She can be soooo evil at times.

" Okay, Shiro. Let's get something to eat" Midori said cheering up already. " We can get something to eat, right Draco?" she asked innocently.

"S-s-sure…" Draco Malfoy said blushing, ears going red and all. Heh, he sure gets really red for a blonde.

" We can too?" Ayume asked holding Shen's arm tightly, like any normal girlfriend would do, but more enthusiastic.

" Yes, just don't make a mess. You know what I mean…right?" Draco said coldly to Ayume and Shen.

" Yup! Don't worry! We ALWAYS are clean!" Ayume smiled sweetly giving Shen's arm a little tug more like a yank to Shen.

As the group got their stomachs all-full they went into the living rooms as Draco's parents met them there.

" Oh…more friends, Draco?" the blonde man said sneering slightly to his son, because he still thinks that Ayume's a Muggle.

" Erm.., Mother, Father, these are Midori and Ayume's friends…Shiro Yamashira and Shen Tseng." Draco said a little bit more confident then the last time.

" Oh, I see…Are they muggles, Draco? You know we don't allow muggles in this house." His father said sarcastically lazily.

" Erm…they're not muggles." Draco said quietly looking at his father.

" Huh? What? Speak louder, Draco! I can't hear you." His father said smirking.

" He said we're shamans! I heard it, why can't you?" Ayume said angrily, but loudly. She glared at the man, she went and stood beside Draco, like a friend would, standing up for him.

" We're going soon. You CHILDREN need to get ready soon." He said ignoring Ayume, while his expressed ' children' in a sneering way.

The shaman's looked at each other questionably, then just shrugged and went into their rooms to get their belongings.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER…

" Ayume?" Draco's voice asked muffled behind Ayume and Shen's door. " Can I come in?" he asked politely.

" You mean ' May I…', right? Ya, I'm just joking… come in!" Ayume said nicely as she let him in.

" Um…yes, I forgot to say…thanks…for standing up for me back there." Draco mumbled as he blushed awkwardly.

" No problem! That's what friends are for…right?" Ayume said cheerfully as Shen just glared at Draco.

" Ya…I guess so…" Draco said smirking his 'million dollar' smirk at Ayume.

Ayume just smiled sweetly and went back to packing her things.

" Well…um…we'll be leaving in 10 mins. I guess I'll see you guys then. Later." Draco said blushing while looking at Ayume.

Shen once again, glared at him.

" See you later, Draco!" Ayume said smiling sweetly while making Shen very pissed at Draco. Ayume smirked a little, looking at the two glaring at each other.

When Draco got out, Shen went over to Ayume and asked, " Why DID you stand up for him?"

" I told you, well, you and Draco." Ayume started as she kept packing, " I stood up for him, because he's our friend…He let us stay over! Of course I couldn't let him be pulverized by his OWN father!" Ayume said stiffly as she looked pissed at the thought of Draco's father.

" Now…what else do we need to pack?" Shen asked changing the subject quickly, while looking at Ayume, who was practically on fire, with anger.

" I dunno…don't ask me, just pack!" Ayume said angrily stuffing everything that belonged to her into suitcase.

MIDORI AND SHIRO'S ROOM

" Shiro-kun…I'm done packing…what can I do now?" Midori whined as she tugged her boyfriend's arm.

" I dunno…don't bother, Midori!" Shiro teased, pretending to be fierce.

" Fine…I'm going to Nee-chan's room, to see if she's done!" Midori said as she flounced out of the room.

AYUME AND SHEN'S ROOM

" Nee-san? Are you there?" a muffled small voice came, after a small knock.

" Yup, come in." Ayume said trying to sound cheerful as she continued to pack.

"Nee-san? Are you okay?" Midori asked looking worried at her sister.

"Ya, I'm fine. What's with you?" Ayume said carelessly as she finished packing and zippered up her luggage.

" Nothing, I'm just bored. Well, sort of. You done?" Midori asked as she saw that her sister had finished packing.

"Yes! Obviously! Can't you see?" Ayume said grumpily.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." Midori muttered darkly to Shen. Shen just chuckled.

" What?" Ayume asked angrily looking at chuckling Shen. Shen shook his head.

"Nothing." He said innocently as he put his luggage neatly on top of Ayume's.

"Fine, lets go." Ayume said shortly as she went out of the room.

" OOF!" a voice said as she bumped into a blonde person.

"Huh? Oh, Draco! You done packing yet?" Ayume asked once she helped him up off the ground.

" Yes, I'm done, you?" He said looking at Ayume in a cute way.

" Y-y-yes…" Ayume said blushing, at the fact of Draco looking at her in a really cute way.

" Okay, tell everyone we're leaving now." Draco said dissmisivley as he walked away in a royal sort of way.

Ayume giggled then went to get the others. Once everyone was downstairs, they gathered around this trophy.

" Okay on the count of 1-2-3, we'll all touch the trophy and we'll get to go to the station. Got it?" Lucius ( I think that's how you spell his name) said as he counted. " 1-2-3!" he said touching the trophy with his hand.

Draco and his father were blown back by the force of the wind, but everyone else was really calm.

" Heh, that was really slow." Shen snorted once they had got on the stage.

" You know…we could of used our spirits to just get over…" Ayume said absent-mindedly as they continued their way to the platform.

" Huh? What are you talking about? Use your sprits?" Lucius asked as he peered at them with his dark grey eyes.

"Nothing of particular concern, Lucius-san." Midori murmured aloud and heaved her luggage towards the Hogwarts Express. "Let's hurry, the train's waiting for us."

Poor Lucius. Everyone ignored him and got onto the train instead.

Choosing a nice compartment for the four, Ayume then settled herself in one of the seats with a smile. "This looks awesome! I wonder when the train would start…?"

Midori smiled as well, taking a seat down on one of the cushioned seats provided in the compartment. "Soon, I think. Then, we'd be at Hogwarts."

"Imagine what that'd be like." Shen mused aloud as he placed a hand over Ayume's. She smiled at this and leaned on him slightly. "Hopefully it'll be well."

"We don't know for certain…" Shiro replied, eyeing the scenery outside. "…But whoever chose us to go to this school must've known we were shamans…"

A knock sounded on the door, and the door slide open. A young boy with dark black hair and bright green eyes surveyed the four friends, a friendly smile plastered on to his face.

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't know this compartment was occupied." He apologized. Ayume shook her head. "It's quite alright. What's your name?"

"Ah, it's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ayume Yamashira, and this is Shen Tseng-" She gestured to the dark-haired boy beside her. "My younger sister Midori Yamashira, and my cousin Shiro Yamashira." Ayume pointed to Midori who waved cheerfully and Shiro who nodded in acknowledgement to Harry. He smiled.

"It's nice to meet more wizards and witches this year." Harry commented. "I should be going now, I was supposed to find a compartment for my friends…"

"Harry! You're taking too long!" A male's voice called over. Harry smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry, but I'll see you guys later."

"'kay, bye then!" Ayume waved back and then clutched her stomach. She sweat-dropped. "Er- excuse me guys, I think I need to go to the washroom…"

"Better go then, Ayume-chan." Midori blinked with concern. "I think it's located near the end of the train…"

"That's great." Ayume winced at the pain in her abdomen. "Long walk, huh?" Midori sweat-dropped. "Go then!"

Opening the door, Ayume then made her way down the tight corridor, squeezing past students who were busily meeting up with old friends or walking to and fro. Pushing several out of her way, Ayume then reached her destination.

"Goal!" She smiled as she opened the door.

Several moments later…

Exiting the washroom with a hand over her stomach, Ayume graoned inwardly and wiped her brow. "Now that that's fixed…"

"Umph!"

Rebounding back from the person she had collided into, Ayume felt onto the floor hard and automatically she rubbed her back.

"Itai…" She muttered under her breath. "Ouch, that hurts. Hey, watch where you're-" She angrily looked up, but stopped when she realized who she had bumped into. Standing above her, holding a can of milk in his hand was none other than Tao Ren himself.

"Hey, you!" She pointed at him, mouth wide. "The shorty! You're here too?"

A vein popped on Ren's forehead. "Excuse me? But who's shorter?" He growled. Standing up to her full height, Ayume lazily dusted her skirt as she easily stood a few inches above him. His spike grew larger, face flushed crimson.

"You don't look like you're from around here." He suddenly pointed out. "Maybe that's what contributed to your height-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ayume waved her hand at him, a tad annoyed. "Where's Yoh and the others?"

"Back there. Oi, Yoh," Ren called as he opened the compartment door. "Remember the Yamashira girl?"

"If I recall correctly, Ren-kun…" Yoh started as he smiled at Ayume. "There were two. Where's your imouto, Ayume-chan?"

"Back in our compartment with several other friends." Ayume assured. "It seems like a full house here too." Nodding, Yoh gestured to Lyserg and Horohoro. The others are in the compartment across us." Yoh commented when he heard a loud smack. "Must've been Anna. Anyhow, would you enjoy a chat now?"

"Sure…" Ayume drawled. "Yoh-san, why are you here in the first place? Did you receive a letter like how we did?"

"Hai. Strange though, since coincidently we all are shamans." Yoh remarked. Lyserg looked up from his Sherlock Holmes book he was reading currently. "At first I thought it was pure conjecture, but I side my case with Yoh. This is sort of strange." His green eyes traveled to Horohoro. "What do you think, Horo-kun?"

"Heh. Maybe someone's trying to set us up." The Ainu shaman placed his chin on his hand, resting on his knee. "Right now, we can only accept whatever this school wants us to do, find out later."

"You'll tell the others, ne Ayume-chan?" Yoh questioned Ayume.

"Yeah, I will. The Headmaster is targeting shamans to come to his school? All to weird!" Ayume shuddered. "I'll talk to you guys later. Better fill in my imouto with some info. Thanks for your time." She waved goodbye, and closing the compartment door she waved bye to Ren as well.

"See you later then." She shrugged and walked down back to her compartment.

"Ayume-chan." Midori greeted her sister once she walked in. "That took some time. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine." Ayume smiled. "Now about top secret information…"

Ayume was glum. Shouldering her backpack as she followed the other fourth-years Slytherins, they made their way towards their headquarters. Stopping in front of the giant portrait of a man with gaunt eyes and cheekbones, he then looked down at the students with a scowl.

"Password?" He inquired coldly.

"Dilute Blood." A Prefect answered with the same coldness in his voice, and the Portrait swung opened. Climbing inside, Ayume glared as she felt someone pushed her inside, harrying her. Glancing backwards, her frown vanished a little.

"Ren? Hao?" Ayume mused aloud with surprise. "You guys are in Slytherin as well?"

"These buffoons are blocking the way, aren't they Ayume-chan?" Anna said coldly as she pushed the two out of her way, her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. Ayume sweat-dropped. "Ah, Anna-san… I thought you'd… end up here as well…"

"Ugh, don't push me, Kyouyama!" Ren growled. Anna shot him a glare.

"Shut up. Just follow me, Ayume."

Nodding with a word, Ayume then followed the blonde up towards their dormitory.

" This is gonna be you're bed, and the one next to it, is mine---" Anna started to say.

" Hey! That's my bed!" a pug faced girl shrieked as she pointed at the bad Ayume had set her stuff on.

" Oh…I'm---" Ayume started to say, but Anna cut her off.

" Not anymore, that's her bed and this is my bed, deal with it." Anna said coldly at the other blonde.

" Yeah right! No, I'm taking my bed back!" she growled as she made her way towards Ayume's bed.

" Move it!" she growled at Ayume.

" No. Fck off." Ayume said looking really pissed. " Spirit of Water!" she commanded.

" Do you want you're bed now?" Ayume threatened, glaring at the girl hard.

" …Whatever, you're such a Bch" the girl muttered as she took the bed across from Ayume.

" What's you're name anyways?" Ayume asked curiously.

" Parkison…Pansy Parkison." She sneered, " You'd better not get in my way, if you take my meaning." She hissed.

Ayume rolled her eyes, Anna just glared at her and muttered about how ugly she was.

" Let's go Anna…Spirit of Water, look after my bed, as well as Anna-san's bed too…" she told her spirit.

" Yes misteress." He said in a deep voice.

" So…how's you're room?" Ayume asked Ren, as he got down.

"It sucks, all because of this blond headed—" Ren started to say.

" Ayume!" Draco said as he recognized her. " You're in this house too? Congrats!" he said surprised, sticking out his hand.

" Oh, You're here too,Draco?" Ayume muttered taking his hand and shaking it.

" Draco!" a annoying voice called from above.

" Hey Pansy." He greeted. Ayume was NOT surprised.

" Ewww…what are you doing with this little slut?" she exclaimed once she saw Ayume.

" What did you just call her?" Ren roared taking out her weapon.

" Ren!" Ayume said putting a hand on his shoulder. " I'll deal with this…" she whispered in his ear.

" Hey, Hao. Wanna show Pansy you're Spirit of Fire?" Akari smirked as she welcomed him to frighten her a bit.

Hao smirked, reading her mind, " It would be my pleasure. Sprit of Fire!" he commanded in a strong voice.

' Oi! That's even bigger than Ayume spirit!' Draco thought looking at the huge spirit that was before him.

" Draco…" Pansy whimpered pathetically to her 'boyfriend'.

" Let go of me!" Draco shook his arm away from Pansy. Pansy looked shocked as and did what she was told. The Fire spirit had disappeared.

" Good job Hao!" Ayume smiled at the fire shaman.

" No prob." He smirked back at her.

"Kay' lets go find Yoh and the rest of the gang!" Ayume said feeling happier every moment.

Andrea: sorry for such a long wait! Gomen!

Ayume: she's been studying her butt off, these days, for exams and stuff

Andrea: yup, so hopefully I'll update the next chapter soon!


	5. Difficulties

Andrea: I've finally updated this Fic with the 5th chapter, I was really busy with school, so sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, nor Harry Potter. I do own Ayume and Shen, and Rachel owns Midori and Shiro. I'll keep saying this until the end of the fic.

**Hog-what?**

" Yoh!" Ayume shouted across the hall as her little group walked over to Yoh's group. Yoh looked over and smiled. "Ayume-chan. We've heard that you, Anna, Ren and Hao were sorted into Slytherin!"

"Ayume-chan!" Midori smiled as she ran over with Shiro and Shen. "There you are! We were with Yoh-san's group, and you were sorted into Slytherin-"

"This is going to be hard." Yoh mused aloud, his dark thoughtful eyes eyeing everyone. "We're all sorted into different Houses, so lengthly discussions would be restrained…"

Hao smirked. "You're going to let that get in the way of our thinking process? No way in hell." He smiled calmly. "We're going to think of a way- right, Anna-chan?"

Anna didn't faze from Hao's endearment. "Just don't call me Anna-chan. Hao is somewhat right- we could always meet up during the weekends, or we could meet up in the library."

"We'll think of something." Midori said aloud softly.

"Onii-chan!" A blue-haired girl came running towards the group. "Onii-chan, where have you've been?" A pink-haired girl clutching a giant notebook tagged along as well, her magenta eyes shifted downwards.

"Pilica-chan." Horohoro blinked. "Just in time! We were just talking about how to meet up."

"Tamao-chan and I found something really neat!" Pilica smiled, out of breath. "I think it maybe the thing we need the most!"

"Huh?" Everyone blinked at the blue-haired Ainu girl's statement. "Yeah! Just come!"

Everyone followed Pilica, and turning round a corner in an empty hallway, Pilica pointed at a small stone studded in the middle of the wall. She smiled.

"If everyone pours in a little Furiyoku, then a door will open! Tamao-chan!" Pilica smiled at the pink-haired girl who mutely nodded and placed a hand over the stone. It glowed brightly for a moment and a large gaping doorway opened. Inside was a comfortable-looking study room with armchairs and throw carpets.

"Come on in!"

Everyone made their way into the strange room. As soon as Hao stepped into the room, being the last person the doorway closed. The same stone, except now large was studded on the wall.

And so that was how they held their meetings.

" So let me get this straight…Shen is in Ravenclaw, Midori, Shiro, Yoh, Horo are in Gryffindor, Anna, Ren, Me and Hao are in Slytherin, Lyserg, Pilica and Tamao are in Hufflepuff…" Ayume bit her lip. "This isn't good. We're separated."

" So…what are we going to do…do we have the same classes?" Ren asked everyone.

"Well…Lets see, well, Horo, Midori-san, and Shiro-san and I have potions with Anna, you, Ayume-chan, and Hao." Yoh said ruefully looking at his schedule.

" Oh really? Shen-kun and the rest of the Hufflepuffs have Dark Arts together." Lyserg said looking at his schedule.

" Hmm…I heard that we have this special tournament this year." Hao mused.

" Erm…what kind of tournament is it? How old do you have to be to participate in the tournament?" Ayume asked nervously, knowing the age…well..guessing it.

" I heard it was 17 and older." He said thoughtfully. " Maybe I could participate." He mused out loud.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

" Erm…Hao? How old are you exactly?" Ayume asked raising a brow.

" Well…what to say…" Hao smiled. He then cheekily tugged an end of Ayume's hair.

"Not telling."

"H-Hao!" Ayume flushed, angry that he wouldn't tell.

"Aw come on, Hao… everyone knows you're over a thousand years old!"

"…"

" Okay, see you guys later!" Ayume smiled and waved bye to everyone else that wasn't in her house.

" Alright Ayume-chan! See you tomorrow!" Yoh replied lazily. " See you Anna, Hao and Ren!" he waved as he and the others left.

"See ya Nee-chan!" Midori smiled happily waving. Shen and Shiro nodded in an agreement.

" Kay' bie!" she said sweetly.

" Ayume, you know Pansy is going to try to do something evil to you." Anna said a mototone.

" Who's Pansy?" Hao and Ren asked in unsion.

" A really annoying girl." The two girls answered together. "She's really snotty." Anna snorted angrily.

" Well, we can fix that, ne, Ayume-chan?" Hao smirked at Ayume.

" Huh…? Oh…yeah. Yup, that'll work perfectly." Ayume snapped out of her thoughts of evil.

" You're just gonna borrow my spirit for tonight. Because I still have enough Furiyoku anyways." Hao shrugged.

"Heh, I could lend you Bason…then Hao wouldn't need to lend you his spirit." Ren snorted arrogantly.

" Thanks guys! You guys are the best!" Ayume smiled sweetly at them, Anna as well nodded in agreement.

Hao blushed, while Ren just looked the other way, turning a little pink.

" Alright…on the count of 3…pour the contents on that little slut's head! 1-2…" a feminine voice commanded.

"Not so fast, Pansy" Ayume's voice said coldly.

" Bason, lets show Pansy Parkinson some of your skills." Anna smirked as she summoned Bason.

"Hai Anna-san." He said glaring at Pansy. He gave Pansy a hard blow on the cheek.

" Go away Pansy. Leave us alone." Ayume said coldly as she got back into her bed, for she was hiding on the side of her bed.

Pansy gave her a glare and went back into her own bed, thinking of ways to get Anna and Ayume back.

" So…How was it last night?" Ren asked Ayume as they got out of their common room to go to the Slytherin table.

"Fine. Pansy got what she deserved." She said smirking at Ren in an evil way.

" Aren't you gonna protect your bed?" Ren questioned looking at Ayume. Ayume shook her head.

" I don't need to. If she DARES try to do anything to my stuff, I really will KILL her, no I mean- Litterally." Ayume growled.

" Ohayo, Ayume-chan!" Hao greeted warmly. Anna waved slightly. It had seemed that Anna and Hao had arrived before Ayume and Ren.

"Have a good sleep last night Anna-chan and Ayume-chan?" Hao teased the two girls. Anna and Ayume smirked.

" Oh yeah, it was _perfect_! We showed Pansy, big time." Anna smirked widely looking very cold.

" Yup, We were fine. We don't' need Bason anymore. We can handle it!" Ayume said thanking Ren as well as Hao.

Ren nodded and replied, " That's fine, you can ask me anytime you need him." He said firmly as he glared at the pudgy blonde, who had just joined the table.

" Enough chit-chat. Let's eat!" Hao said happily, for he was in a happy mood. The 3 nodded in agreement.

" Oh, it's Potions with the Gryffindors first!" Ayume acknowledged as she saw her timetable.

"That means that Midori-chan is going to be there!" Hao said happily. Ayume whacked him on the head with her bag. " Don't think perverted thoughts about my sister!" she glared hard at Hao.

" What? It's not my fault that she's prettier than you!" Hao teased playing with Ayume's long hair.

" Shut up, Hao." Anna said glaring at the fire shaman.

" Yes, Anna" Hao said meekly as he continued playing with Ayume's hair.

" Stop playing with Ayume's hair!" Ren snarled as he took out his little weapon.

" Make me!" Hao said childishly, sticking out his tongue. Ayume Sweat dropped.

" It's okay Ren, it's nothing big anyways…besides…we better get to class." Ayume said smiling as they headed down the dark dungeon.

" Miss Ayume Yamashira. Sit beside Mr. Ren Tao." Snape instructed to the black haired girl.

" Mr. Asakura Hao, sit beside…um…Miss Midori Yamashira." He smirked as he saw Shiro glare at him. He pointed at the seat in front of Ren and Ayume.

" Mr. Asakura Yoh, sit beside Miss Anna." He said evilly, thinking that they had hated each other. Anna and Yoh shared a little smile at each other. Snape pointed for them to sit behind Draco Malfoy.

" Mr. Horo Racer, please sit with Miss Parkinson." Snape smiled evilly at the unlikely pair. Horo hesitantly sat beside Pansy as she smiled a sick smile at him. Horo shuddered looking quite frightened at the flirting Pansy.

" Ayume!" Harry whispered to the girl.

"Mr. Potter! No talking in my class. 10 points from Gryffindor. Snape said as he deducted points from Midori's house.

Ayume opened her mouth to talk back. Ren covered her mouth. " Don't make it even worse for him!" he hissed as he glanced at Harry, looking really mad at Snape. Ayume mouthed a 'sorry' to Harry. He smiled at her, nodding a 'fine' sign to her. Ayume sighed in relief.

" Let's see here…right now…Oni-chan has Potions, so Ayume-chan and Anna-san must have it too…leaving us having Dark Arts. With Shen-kun." Pilica sighed looking at her schedule with Tamao and Lyserg.

"Well, at least Shen-kun isn't as lonely now…looks like he as some fan-girls crowding around him." Lyserg commented. For Shen was crowded with Fan-girls, asking him out and all.

" I'M Taken! Don't you understand?" Shen shouted tiredly. Shen then spotted them and waved. When he came over, a blonde haired girl continued.

"Erm..Shen-kun, there's a girl following you…" Lyserg said coughing a little.

" Oh, her? That's Kita Yamashira." Shen said introducing Ayume's cousin to the 3 startled people.

Andrea: sorry for such a sort chapter! Gomen! I have a lot of work to do!

Shen: Too bad I couldn't explain why Kita was here…

Andrea: that's fine Shen…oh well, see you guys in the next chapter! Bie! 3


	6. Super Smash Bros

Special chapter!!! The Super Smash bros Tournament!!!

N.F.A (Note from Author): I'm addicted to Super Smash Brothers, so I dedicate this chapter to them!!

Disclaimers: I don't own Shaman King or Super Smash bros.

_Flash back_ (Ayume)

_"Eh? Kiaza-kun? What are you doing?" a blacked haired girl asked as she looked at the blonde boy with curious eyes. Kiaza looked at her with a smile as he settled the square box down on the floor._

_"This, Ayume-nee-chan, is a Gamecube!" he said pointing proudly at the black box. "It's so fun! My most favorite game is…Super Smash brothers! You've gotta play this!"_

_Aqua blue eyes looked at Ayume's emerald eyes as she shrugged and said, "Sure! Why not?" as she sat down cross legged and grabbed a contoller._

_"So…how do you play?"_

(_End of Flash back_)

**FUTURE**

(_In the Hidden room at Hogwarts_)

"Bwahhhh…So tiring!" Ayume yawned sleepily as she stretched her arms. The shamans were in the hidden room as they sat around different tables studying,

"Nee-san…you really shouldn't be so carefree…" Midori commented as she looked up from her work.

"Hmmm? Well, I'm sorry if I'm so carefree! Ayume smiled as she sarcastically threw her hands up in the air.

"Wahhhhh! I'm so BORED!!!" she complained as she banged her fist on the table. Ren twitched slightly as the table shook.

"Can you play with me, Shen-kuuuunnnn? Ayume begged as pulled on his sleeve and her eyes turned into cute little puppy eyes.

Shen blushed slightly as he quickly regained his posture.

"No…Gomen, Ayume-chan…"

Ayume pouted as she looked across from her and spotted Yoh, her next victim.

"Play with me?" Ayume asked sweetly as she pulled on Yoh's sleeve.

"Okay!" Yoh grinned widely as he turned all excited. Anna glared at him as his grin started to fade slowly away.

"Ehehehe…On second thought…I guess not." He gulped as he quickly turned back to his work. Ayume whimpered as she sadly turned away from him.

"Lyserg-kun?"

"No."

"Tam----"

"Gomen Nasi, Ayume-chan!"

"Kita?"

"NO!"

"Horo?"

"Nope, sorry!"

"Sh-"

"With all my heart…no."

Ayume sighed sadly as she turned to her last resort…Hao.

"Hao? Can you play with me?" Ayume sighed as she gave the brunette a small pout.

"Sure. Why not? I'm done my homework!" Hao smiled brightly as he jumped off his chair to join Ayume at her table.

"What you wanna play?"

Ayume smiled cutely as she answered very sweetly, "Super Smash Bros Melee-The Shaman King Version?"

"What's that?"

"You know the shaman fight? Well, all the people what were in the fight are in there, even you! But you need to unlock some. It's just a game you play with a Gamecube and the TV." Ayume explained excitedly as she smiled at Hao with beaming eyes. Ren snorted as she began to almost jump.

"Nani? But we have no T.V…and no Gamecube." He said looking confused as Ayume's smiled grew wider by the second.

"Oh! But it's all here! I've already set it up! You still wanna play?" Ayume asked as she walked over to the TV set with the gamecube.

"Okay, so how do you play?"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"ARG! You threw me again! How do you do that?!?" Hao glared at Ayume furiously for the 4th time as she threw Hao off of the stadium.

"I told you! You need to press 'R' two times!!" Ayume sighed as she waited for Hao to appear again. Ayume tapped her controller impatiently as Hao appeared on the small fluffy cloud once again.

The TV was showing that Ayume had 4 lives left as Hao had only 1 life left, it looked pretty bad for the brunette as he miserably got back down to fight Ayume.

"And you are SO gone." Ayume finished as she used her homerun bat to kill off Hao.

"NANI!!!! I LOST?!?!" Hao moaned as he stared at the screen angrily, as if he wanted to burn the TV. He gripped the TV with his hands as Ayume rolled her eyes and knocked Hao's hands off the sides of the TV. "You really need to know your buttons…Hao. You are going to die if you keep this up…" Ayume sighed as she went back to the main menu. "With a strong character like that, you are sure to win, it's just your…buttons. I'll try to teach you some more later."

"Wanna play, Ren?" she asked innocently as she took another remote and showed it to the purple haired shaman.

"Why not? Can't wait to kick Hao's butt!" he smirked as he grabbed the controller and chose his character.

"May the best player win." Ayume smiled as she chose the stadium.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Ayume…where did you get this game from?" Ren asked grumpily as Ayume won, once again.

"Eh? Oh, I got this game from Shiro-kun's brother! Kaizaa-kuuunnnn!" Ayume said smiling widely as Shiro looked at Ayume with surprised blue eyes.

"Kaizaa? No way! Why didn't he tell me!!!" Shiro gasped as he stared at Ayume for an answer.

"Well…for one thing, Kaizaa-kun wanted to play with me, and he wanted to show off his skills to me, not to mention…he did kinda beat me a 'couple' times…" Ayume explained as she ruefully rubbed the back of her head on the last part. She sweat dropped a bit as everyone started staring at her.

"I CALL THE NEXT MATCH!!!" was the cries that were heard.

"Dude…you do know that there are 4 controllers…" Ayume said as she held the last controller in her hand. Many hands made a grab for it, but Lyserg got it.

"Anna? Wanna play as well?" the blacked haired girl asked the blonde as she shrugged and just took the purple haired shaman's remote.

"Hey!" Ren started to retort as he was silenced with a glare. Ren backed away slowly as he sat next to Ayume.

"Good luck to all of you!" Ayume said as the game had begun.

10 mins later

"Wahhh! No way! AYUME!!!" Hao shrieked as he stared at the screen trying to get his player anywhere, but close to Ayume's character.

Anna's character was flowed off as Ayume had been holding the hammer and had blaster all the characters away. Lyserg was lost for words as he was finished away with his last life.

Anna's eyebrow twitched; annoyed that Ayume was winning as Ayume laughed evilly at all the players that had been defeated.

1 min later…

"Wasn't that SUCH a good game?" Ayume asked as she finished beating Anna and Hao. Hao was sulking in a corner as Yoh took his place. Anna was twitching like mad when Midori and Horo started beating her character up.

"Ayume-chan…are you even done your Homework?" Shen asked as Ayume walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Well…I was hoping you could give me the answers?" she said nervously as she sweat-dropped.

Shen gave her a slight disapproving look. "Ayume…" he warned as she quickly silenced him with the cutest puppy eyes ever.

"Please? I promise I'll never do it again?" she begged as she leaned closer to his face. Shen sighed as he shook his head. "Sorry, Ayume. I can't. You've got to do it on your own."

Ayume pouted as she got off his lap and bounced over to Ren.

"Ren-kuunnn! Ano, Do you mind if I could copy off of you?" she asked sweetly as she tugged his shirt.

"Fine. Like I care." Ren said as he handed his Homework over turning a bit pink.

"Arigato, Ren-kun!!" Ayume smiled as she swiftly kissed Ren on the cheek.

Shen glared at Ren violently as he watched Ayume walk away and start poking at Hao who was still in his little corner.

"Stop being so EMO, Hao…it was just a game…" Ayume giggled as she continued to poke him with a stick. "Besides! You're a BIG boy now!!!" she teased him as he grew angry with rage.

"But, I lost! The mighty Hao Asakura EVER loses!!! I want a rematch!" He snarled as he grabbed Ayume's hand and dragged her over to the TV. He pushed everybody away as he gruffly handed over a controller to Ayume.

"Fine. Prepare to LOSE!" Ayume smirked as she grabbed the controller.

5 mins later

"NOOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!"

"Told you so. Yay! I've got the hammer again!"

"I'm gonna kill you!!!!!"

"Woah, Hao! Calm down!!!"

"HAO! IT'S JUST A GAME!!!"

"NO IT ISN'T!!! I NEED TO WIN!!!"

Ren sighed as he glanced at yelling Hao and everybody else that was watching Ayume kick Hao's butt…again. Hao was yelling at Ayume, while she was still teasing him, more like poking at him. Well…everybody else, was trying to calm Hao down, before he did something rash.

"Ayume. Aren't you going to finish with your homework?" Shen asked as he broke into the fight. Ayume looked up as she smiled sweetly. "Nope! Ren-kun is doing it for me! Ne, ne, Ren-kun?" she said happily as she smiled cutely at Ren. He blushed as he nodded awkwardly.

'_I never said that…._' He thought as he looked at smiling Ayume, then back at the blank paper. '_Ah well…I guess I'll just do it for her…she'll have to owe me back big time…and I know just the thing!!!_' he smirked as he took his pencil and started writing.

The end. Hope you enjoyed!

Andrea: I just felt like doing an extra chappie, because I felt boorred. Actually, Kiaza-kun is my little brother, and he wanted to be added it, so there! Kiaza-chan has now been added.


	7. Rivals?

Andrea: Yes, I haven't updated this in a LONG time. I've decided to change the plot by a little bit…heheh, this is gonna be fun. I really actually haven't talk to Rach about this…but meh, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Press the 'back' button for all of the details.

Chapter 6

"Ayume's cousin…hm?" Lyserg peered at Kita with Tamao who looked at Kita with a curious expression on her face. Shen sighed as he pushed Kita away.

"Yes, tha'ts Ayume's crazy cousin. Now, let's just get to class…" he said with a glare at Kita, and beckoned the others to follow him as well.

" He'll be mine soon! I know it!" Kita whispered to herself with a determined expression on her face as she followed Shen.

"Ah! Harry-kun!" Ayume said as she grinned at her friend. The black haired boy turned around looking into the pretty jade eyes of Ayume.

"Ayume…?"

"Yup! Hey, Haven't seen you in a while!" she smiled as she walked beside him. His other 2 friends beside him asked,

"Harry…? Who's this?" a frizzy brunette asked her companion.

"This, is Ayume Yamashira! She's from Canada…" Harry introduced them to her as Ayume bowed to them formally.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No need to bow, Ayume!" the brunette said with wide eyes as the red head beside her turned slightly pink. Ayume raised her head as she said,

"Oh…this is Japanese custom…we're supposed to bow, out of respect…" she explained to them as they nodded. The brunette then said,

"I'm Herminone Granger, and this is Ron Weasly. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ayume." She pointed at the pink faced red head and smiled at Ayume.

"Are you REALLY in Slytherin?" Ron blurted out as Ayume laughed musically. She nodded as she said,

"Yes, but I guess that's because the sorting hat did it…" she shrugged as she flipped her hair back. Looking back she saw Hao and Ren approaching. Anna called her name in the background.

"Haiii!" she shouted back as she turned back towards Harry and them.

"Well, it's nice meeting you guys, I guess I'll see you later! Bye!" she said shortly, running towards her Slytherin friends.

"Who's that?" they asked her as she reached them. They all stopped walking as Ayume said,

"A couple of friends…nobody important…" they raised a brow as Ayume shrugged.

"Let's go and find Yoh and everybody…" Ren said, breaking the akward silence as the other nodded. Walking off, a dark shadowed grinned. It licked it's lips as it whispered,

"Yes….she's the one…"

"Konichiwa, Minna!" Ayume said happily as she met the rest of them in the Library. Everybody waved at them, as she suddenly spotted a strange blonde there.

"K-K-KITA?!?" she yelped in surprise as the blonde girl grinned at her. A dark haired boy emerged from the shadows as he gave Ayume and Midori an evil smrik. Turning towards Shiro he smiled at them.

"Hello…Ayume…Midori…Shiro…" he smiled as he pointed at his badge. It was a Slytherin badge as Ayume's eyes widened. She took a step back as Midori said quietly,

"Akira-sama…"

Shiro glared at the boy that looked his age. Ayume turned and fled as Shen shouted,

"Matte! Ayume!" He chased after her as everybody looked at each other with worry shown. Midori's lip trembled as Shiro put a arm around her. Kita's smile flatered as she glared at the figure that chased after Ayume.

"Weak girl. So pathetic." She sneered as Midori suddenly shot a glare at Kita. But Anna got to her first. Slapping Kita with such force, Kita fell of her chair. Akira ran over towards Kita as Anna gave them the biggest glare ever.

"Do NOT ever say such things about Ayume again." She said in a cold tone. Akira gave her a glare as he helped Kita back on her feet, walking away with Kita, they talked in silent tones. The rest of the group sighed as Yoh broke in,

"Now what?

While all of that was happening, Ayume had run all the way into the Forbidden forest. The creature had grabbed her as she cried out.

"Ayume?" Shen shouted as a sudden cry was heard. Running towards the cry, his eyes widened at the sight that he saw. Ayume had been knocked out, as a monster with gleaming fangs pierced his fangs into her neck. Blood dripped from his fangs as Shen summoned his spirit. Fire was shot at the beast, as it dropped Ayume. Running towards her, the sky began to darken, rain could began to form as Shen picked Ayume up. Her lifeless head rolled around as her neck bled, showing the 2 holes at the side of her neck.

Cursing and racing back towards the school, in Ayume's mind she kept thinking,

'I'm dead…aren't I? I have to be dead. I want to be dead…' 

A few moment later, Ayume woke up with a jolt. Opening her eyes with diffuculty, she saw that everybody was around her bed.

"What….happened…?" she groaned as she clutched her head. Midori sniffled as she hugged Ayume. Sobbing she managed to say,

"We…thought you were dead!!" she cried even louder as Ayume's green eyes widened. The other were silent as they nodded in agreement. All of them looked grim as Ayume peered at all of the curiously.

"Well…I am a little hungry…I guess that's all right then, right?" she said with a small smile on her face. Ren brought the tray over towards her as Ayume saw that even he looked worried. She smiled at Ren as she said gently,

"Arigrato, Ren." She picked up the food with her fork, her hand shaking slightly, as she ate the food. The taste was somewhat strange. It didn't taste the same as before. It was pretty…dull. Licking her lips, she managed to finish all of it, but somehow just didn't feel full.

"Alright, Ayume-chan?" Yoh asked her with a worried tone. Anna took the tray away as they all stared at her with the same worried expression on their faces.

"Couldn't feel better!" she feigned a smile as all of them sighed in relief.

A little while later, when she was alone, she couldn't help but feel something different about her. Getting out of bed, she walked out of the Hospital wing quietly. Walking back towards her dorm, she spotted Shen. Spotting her, he ran towards her, hugging her.

"Ayume…why didn't you stay in bed?" he asked her as he hugged Ayume even tighter. Ayume's muffled voice said,

"I'm fine. I'm all right, I'm not dead, Shen! I'm here." She reassured him. His sent, a more of a nice fruity sweet smell came from him, as she glanced at his neck. It looked so inviting…the blood in his veins pumped as she leaned forwards towards his neck.

"Shen…" she whispered as she licked his neck. Shen looked at her with a confused facial expression. Ayume licked it even more, as her canines began to enlarge. Sinking her fangs into Shen, he gasped, she had become…a Vampire.

The sucking noise continued as Shen tried to push her off, but her grip was too strong.

"Ayume! Let go! Now!" he cried as Ayume's fangs digged deeper. Pulling away from her finally, he clutched his neck. Ayume was wiping away the blood from her lips, licking them. Her eyes were no longer green, but a blood like color.

"Shen…" she whispered as she looked like she was about to burst out crying. He walked closer towards her as Ayume studdered,

"G-G-Gomen nasi! I really couldn't help myself…Shen…" she burst into tears as Shen's eyes widened. He could never beable to stay with her like this. She was a Vampire! He was human! A shaman! She could kill him. He gulped as he reached over and pulled her into a hug. She gasped as she smelt the sent of blood again. Shen looked at her with his wide red eyes. Ayume looked pretty uncomfortable, was it because of the blood? Shaking she pulled away and ran towards the dorm, and ran all the way into the girl's bathroom. Panting, she washed her face off. Peeling away all of her clothes, she took a long shower. In the shower, she rubbed her self until all of the blood was washed off. Opening her mouth, she touched her pointy teeth.

'I'm…a vampire…' she thought as tears were threatening to spill. Washing her hair and getting rid of all the blood smell, she came out. Wrapping herself in a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same, her eyes were her regular color, except one thing. Her mouth looked very different. You could see her fangs, but they looked unusually sharp, and people probably would think that you just have weird teeth and let it go.

'Shen….I've got to stop myself from drinking his blood again…Kuso…how am I going to do that? His blood was…delicious…so worth it.' She licked her lips as she let out a small moan, remembering the nice taste of his blood.

Getting dressed, she walked back towards her dorm. She decided that tomorrow she would tell the headmaster. He'll know what to do…I hope. She thought her herself as she got into bed. Pulling the covers up, she felt a sudden urge to drink 1 of the girl's blood in that room. Anna's blood probably would be good, she peered at Anna's sleeping form as her eyes turned somewhat of a golden color, towards a red color.

'No! I'm not going to drink anybody's blood!' she decided as she closed her eyes, her mind fought with her mentally as she finally fell asleep.

End of chapter 6.

Andrea: Yup, my little change of the story. Ayume's VAMPIRE! I've kinda become obsessive of vampire lately, since like, I've been reading the manga called 'Vampire Knight, Karin (Chibi Vampire)' and stuff like that… enough said. You get it, right?

Yes, please review! Flames totally allowed!

Namiko-chan


	8. Vampires!

Andrea: Hello everybody! Eto…well, I really don't care if the story is gonna be a hit or not, but at least I get to type up a story? Well, yes, it can get quite depressing at times, but I get over it.

Onwards towards the 7th chapter!!

Disclaimer: Press the 'back' button for more details. If in doubt, just go towards the first chapter to get all of the juicy parts.

Chapter 7

Waking up, Ayume groggily got up. Seeing the sunlight, she hissed a little bit as her eyes adjusted towards the sunlight. Looking around the room as she opened her bed curtains she got her clothes, and closed the curtains again. It felt good in the dark. She could see everything perfectly, and it felt so relaxing, she felt like she could go back to sleep. It was Saturday, and she could dress however she liked. She got into her black shirt tee shirt with her dark purple mini skirt. Opening the curtains once more, she narrowed her eyes. Running towards the common room she began to feel even better. In the Slytherin common room is was dark and green. She began to appreciate living here as she stepped down. Spotting Draco, she smiled politely and waved. He walked towards her as he asked,

"Ayume? Are you alright? You look pale…" he commented as Ayume touched her cheek. It was as cold as ice , her eyes widened as she noticed at Draco was somewhat taller than her. Standing her full height, which was about the same height as him, she said,

"I'm fine. It's alright. I guess I haven't gone in the sun as much." She said shortly, giving him a nice smile. He frowned as he looked at her smile. He noticed that she had….fangs?

"Ayume? What's wrong with your teeth?" Ayume's hand covered her mouth as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhh…I've got to go, see you later!" she said in a rush as she ran away from him. Getting out of the common room, she bumped into a brunette, a blonde and a purpled haired boy.

"Eh? Ayume-chan? You woke up so late… Dijoubu?" Ren asked her looking at her as Ayume shook her head, giving them a smile.

"Nande moni! It's nothing!" she covered up as Hao and Anna raised a brow. Ren touched her thin wrist as he let go almost immediately.

"Ayume…? Why are your hands so cold? They're like ice!" he said touching is fingers. Hao and Anna touched her hands as well as Ayume turned slightly pink.

"Eto…I think it's because I haven't eaten…Sa, I'll go now…" she began as she started to edge away. Anna caught her hand as she said,

"I'm coming with you." She said shortly as Anna dragged Ayume off towards the Great Hall. The two boys exchanged worried glances as they entered their common room.

Shen woke up as he rubbed his neck. It was just last night that Ayume had bit him. He had a shower that night, washing all of the blood that was on his clothes.

'She's a vampire…Kisama, that guy is gonna pay.' He glared at his curtains as he got dressed in a juffy and ran downstairs and out of the Common room.

"Shen-kun!" a female voice called as he turned around. Midori and Shiro caught up with him as they exchanged formal greetings.

"Ohayo!" Shen replied as Midori smiled at him, and Shiro gave him a nod.

"Ano, Shen-kun? What happened to you?" she pointed at the bite marks as Shen covered it instantly.

"Ah! Something bit me…that's all…" he stuttered as he started to sweat. Midori and Shiro could be a handful sometimes. He started to be careful of what he was going to say next.

"Sa, Shen-kun, it looks like that the bite marks are quite deep…" the brunette commented as Shiro glanced at his neck, looking quite curious.

"Yeah, it really does." He added as he gave Shen a look. Shen gulped as he shook his head.

"Well….uh…I was taking a walk, and…um… I think a bat bit me." He laughed nervously as the two looked at him questionably. He gave his most reasonable look as they stopped drilling him.

"Ah! Ayume-chan! Anna-san!" Midori said happily waving at the dark haired girl and the blonde. Shen whipped around and spotted Ayume. Ayume's eyes lit up as she was about to turn around. The blonde's grip tightened as she dragged Ayume along.

"Ohayo." Ayume's unusually quiet voice said as Midori and Shiro glanced at her. Shen grabbed Ayume's hand as he held it tightly. Ayume didn't gasp as Shen grunted.

Her hand was practically as cold as ice, and his hand was pretty warm, Ayume noticed as Shen whispered in her ear,

"We need to talk."

She nodded as she said to the others,

"Um…We'll be back! I've got to talk to Shen for a moment! She said as she was dragged off by Shen. The three glanced a each other as they shrugged and went into the Great Hall.

"Ayume! What did you do last night?" he asked her furiously as she winced. Letting go of her hand, he scratched his head, ruffling his hair as Ayume looked down.

"Gomen…I…I didn't know!" she said her eyes starting to water. Shen glanced at her as he pulled her into a hug. Patting her head, he said,

"It's alright. We've got to cover this up somehow…we can't let anybody know about this…I guess that is except our little group." He said holding her close. He meant such people like, Lyserg, Hao, Yoh and the gang, including Midori and Shiro. But they couldn't tell Kita or Akira. Ayume would be killed for sure.

"Ayume. If you really are ever thirsty, and you need blood…just come to me…alright?" he whispered in her ear, as a tear dropped for her cheek. Ayume nodded as he hugged him tightly. His warm sent filled her lungs as she leaned in closer towards his neck. Her canines began to grow, as she suddenly pulled away.

"Shen, we've got to tell the headmaster…" she said as she dragged him off towards Dumbledore's office.

"And that's kinda how it happened…" Ayume had finished explaining as she rubbed her head ruefully. Dumbledore played with his beard thoughtfully as he went towards his draws in his table, looking for something. Ayume and Shen exchanged glances as he fished out the thing at last. Handing the container to Ayume he said,

"These are Blood tablets. If you suddenly feel the sudden urge to bite someone, take one of these." He instructed as she took them carefully into hands. Bowing towards the old man she said,

"Thank you so much."

"Oi! Midori?" Shrio waved a hand over Midori's face. Midori snapped out of her trance as she looked at Shiro. Blinking she asked,

"Eh? Nani?"

"Midori? Dijoubu?" he asked in a worried tone as he peered at Midori's pale face. The girl shook her head as she smiled at Shiro,

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about Nee-chan. She looked…terrible. But at the same time somewhat different. Did you see how pale she looked?" she asked the white haired boy as he nodded in agreement.

"Midori-chan! Shiro-kun! Hey!" a male voice called out as he grinned at them. Yoh and their group of shamans appeared as they sat together in the common room. A black haired boy approached them.

"Midori? Shiro?" he looked at them with surprise. Midori and Shiro blinked as they said unsion,

"Harry-san?"

The black haired boy sweatdropped as he said, "No need to call me 'Harry-san' Harry is just fine." He said as the others shamans looked at him curiously. Seeing this, Midori quickly introduced them.

"Harry! This here is Yoh Asakura…" she pointed at the grinning brunette with the orange earphones.

"Yo."

"And this is Horo Horo Usui" she said gesturing towards the icy blue haired boy. Horo waved at him as he said,

"Don't you find the food here great?"

"Horo!! Don't be rude!!"

Harry sweat dropped as he called over his friends.

"This is Hermione Granger. The smartest girl in our year." He pointed at the frizzy haired girl as she waved at them kindly.

"And this is Ron Weasly. My best friend…well, one of them." He added as Hermione gave him a small push. He smiled sheepishly as everybody waved and started talking happily amongst each other.

--------------------------------

"Ayume? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Draco beckoned her as she stepped towards him. He walked out of the Common room as she followed him out. The couple walked around towards the hall as he finally stopped and leaned against the wall.

"What was that all about this morning?" he asked her in a cranky sort of tone that Ayume frown at. She played with her hair as she answer shortly,

"Nothing. I just was in a rush."

"Then answer my question now." Ayume looked up startled as she quickly thought up an answer.

"Uh…I was born like this, got a problem?" she said snappily as she was just about to walk away. She smelt something as she turned back. Draco smirked as he beckoned her closer. He had raw meat, with some blood that had been spilling out, she drew closer as he took it away from her, his eyebrow raised.

"Born with it?" he repeated as he gave a laugh. Ayume blushed as she felt a pulse beating within her. Being so close to Draco, made her want to bite him…

"Draco…? Do…you like me?" she asked, getting closer to him, her body pressed against him. Draco automatically blushed as he tried to sniff a laughter as he said,

"Of course not! Why would I---" he was cut off as Ayume silenced him with a long kiss on his lips. Placing her arms around his neck, he kissed back long enough as her lips traveled down towards his neck. Licking his neck, he gave a small groan as she smirked. Her canines grew as she bit him forcefully, he moaned in pain as she continued to suck his blood, her grip never failing. His arms had traveled towards her waist, but that was about all that it was going to go till.

'Heh, seduction ALWAYS works. It's nice to taste blood again…' she thought while still sucking his blood. His body became lifeless, as Ayume dropped him gently on the ground. Licking her lips she got out her wand and said,

" !"

Draco began to stir as Ayume helped him up.

"What happened…?" he asked her groggily as she gave him a smile. She patted him on the shoulder a she said,

"You tripped over something, and I just turned out to be there, and I ran over to you, and helped you, that's kinda what happened." She explained quickly as he shook his blond hair. She had made sure that she hadn't spilled any blood, and all of the blood wet into her mouth.

"Say…Ayume? Why are your lips so red?" he commented as he used a finger and traced her lips. She pushed it away as she said,

"I bit them." She gave him a playful smirk as he turned a slight pink color. She started to walk away as Draco caught up with her as he asked,

"Why was I out again?" Ayume laughed lightly as she shrugged,

"How am I supposed to know?" she giggled as Draco gave her a true small smile. She smiled to herself as she thought to herself,

'He could be used as a great toy for me. I could drink from his blood anytime. But then, he would start to get somewhat suspicious. I'll drink from his blood sometime later…I'll do what I did today. It works.' She hummed to herself as Draco looked down at her with a soft smile on his handsome features.

End ch.7

Andrea: Oooooo! A AyumeXDraco moment theree! But…it was only because she wanted his blood, folks. Sorry, no DracoXAyume yet…perhaps a hint of AyumeXRen in the next chapter?

Anyways, Review ppl! Flames allowed!

Namiko Shigemoto.


	9. Complications

Andrea: Another chapter of Hog- What posted up!

Sighs, I got braces and it's killing me. I hate it. I'm gonna have to have it for 2 years. 2 WHOLE YEARS! Plus, remember this, I'm 17, meaning I'm wearing this stuff during University. This really sucks. I loath it.

Anyways, here's the newest chappie at the moment…

Disclaimer: Just read from the first chapter. It shall explain all!.

Yoh was walking towards the Great Hall as someone pulled him from behind.

"Yoh. You've been slacking from your training…We're gonna train now." She said icily as Yoh whimpered. Hao laughed as he watched Yoh get dragged off by Anna. Ren and Ayume followed them as they heard Anna shout,

"500 push ups now!"

"Awww, Anna! That's too much!" he whined as Anna gave him a death glare.

"Want me to double that?" she asked threatening as Yoh gulped and got down and did his push ups.

"Asakura Hao! You have to train as well!" she shouted as Hao looked at her with shock.

"D-D-Demo! I'm not as weak as him!" he stuttered as Anna glared at him.

"Now!" she barked as Ayume and Ren roared with laughter. Harry and his friends looked at them with horror as Hao and Yoh got down to business and did their push ups.

"After this! It's the electirical chair!" she barked as Yoh and Hao groaned.

"Why do I have to do this? She's your fiancée, not mine!" he grumbled as Yoh whimpered sadly.

"I feel sorry for Yoh and Hao over there…" Harry whispered to Ayume and Ayume laughed lightly. Ren grinned as his golden eyes gleamed merrily. Ron and Hermione continued on staring at the twins that were still doing their push ups, and Anna walking around them to see if they were cheating.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Draco? What happened to your neck?" Pansy asked him as she hugged him tightly. He rubbed his neck as he shrugged.

"I have no clue…I think something bit me last night…" he said staring into the fire as Pansy snuggled towards his neck. Draco made a small face as got up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" she whined pathetically as he answered shortly,

"To see Ayume and Midori."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ano… Can I talk to you for a moment, minna?" Ayume asked them quietly as the group of shamans nodded. The bunch of shamans walked towards the woods for they hoped that nobody would hear them.

"Ano…you guys know that I was bitten…about 2 day ago, ne?" Ayume started as the group nodded. Tamao looked at Ayume with a worried expression on her face. The gang exchanged glances as Ayume continued on,

"Well…It turned out that the thing that bit me…was a pure blood…vampire." She finished as everybody blinked as Lyserg broke into the silence.

"Demo, Ayume-san…how do you know that this is true?" he risked the question. Ayume looked down at her feet.

"I…bit Draco and Shen." She said quietly. Shen glared at her as Ayume looked up looking defendant as she explained,

"The headmaster gave me some blood tablets, and I did use them, that is…they don't work… they disgust me…." She made a face as Ren, Hao and Anna looked at each other.

"Ayume? From now on, since we're in the same house, we're going to do our best to stop you from drinking blood. Alright?" Hao said as he looked at the girl with his chocolate brown eyes. He actually looked worried for for the first time Ayume had seen him. Midori and Shiro stayed quiet as Midori said,

"Nee-chan…demo, you know that Akira-sama is going to kill you if he found out. He hates half vampires. He only looks up to pure breds." She said quietly as Ayume nodded, she looked down as her senses suddenly perked up.

"Kita!" she shouted as she looked around. Her nose could smell her sent. It had grown somewhat sensitive recently, and it bothered her. She could smell so many people from her own bed. It was quite annoying.

"Eh? Kita?" Midori, Shiro, Lyserg, Tamao, and Shen looked around as they looked confused. Ayume grumbled as she knew what Kita was going to do. She was going to betray her, she knew it. Telling Akira, and then her life would be in danger…

"Chotto, Ayume! Akira isn't gonna hurt you, not with Hao and some of the most strongest Shamans with you! Don't forget, Yoh was the one who won the turnement, ne?" Ren reminded her as Ayume shook her head.

"Akira-sama is pretty powerful…he can probably be as strong as Hao…a little bit weaker, but he definitely will be able to find Hao's weakness…." She bit her lip her body was quivering as Shen walked over and hugged her tightly. Ren looked away as he sighed tiredly. Midori and Tamao looked at each other as they glanced at Ayume and Ren.

'Does he…Honto ni? He likes…her?' they both thought as they stared at the threesome. Ren looked somewhat jealous as the shaman group walked away from the forest, chattering as they went along.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ayume! Midori! " Draco shouted as he spotted the group walking towards them. Ayume and Midori looked at each other as they walked towards Draco. He stopped as he looked at both of them, with a small smug smirk on his face.

"I need to talk to you both."

Midori looked hesitant as Ayume shrugged and walked after him.

"Sure! C'mon Midori!" she smiled as she tugged Midori's sleeve to go along with her. Once the three were alone in the Hallway Draco stopped and turned to them as he asked,

"Midori…Ayume…I've told the dark lord about you two and he really seems interested in you two. He wants to meet you in person." He trailed off as Ayume gave him a soft glare. She asked him softly,

"Why did you tell him about us?"

He looked uncomfortable as he said,

"My father, wants to know about you two more, ever since you guys came to stay…" he said looking down. Ayume pitied him as she walked closer towards Draco. It wouldn't hurt if she took a bite now…would it? She smelt the nice smell of his sent as she gave him a small grin.

"Well, it's alright. As long as we can bring a few friends along…we wouldn't want anything bad to happen now…right?" she said softly as Midori could feel shivers going down her back. Something wasn't right about her sister's voice.

"Ayume?" she warned her sister, Ayume ignored her as she stood closer towards Draco. He looked down on her, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. A sudden flashback appeared in his mind.

"Ayume? What did happen last night…I remember something about you…kissing me?" he said in a confused voice. Ayume looked somewhat alarmed as she took a step back. She glanced at his wound as it still hadn't fully healed.

"Eh? Really now? I think it was because you maybe were having dreams of me?" she said desperately as she managed a small weak smile. Midori raised an eyebrow as she pulled Ayume back towards her.

"How did I get these marks?" He asked her as he pointed at the bit marks that she had made. She shrugged as she said coolly,

"Well, you could have been bitten by a bat? Perhaps something small…" she trailed off as Midori said,

"Demo, you weren't with Ayume last night, right, Draco?" she asked him as he shook his head.

"No, But Ayume did help me up when I fell. That's all I remembered I don't even remember getting out of the common room." He said scratching his head as Ayume looked ready to run for it.

'Kuso. He might just break the spell. No good, Run for it, RUN!' her mind yelled at her as she said weakly,

"Midori-chan! Ano, Ren wanted me to do something with him, So I've kinda got to go now…alright?" she nudged her sister. Midori gave a small sigh as she said,

"Alright. Draco?" Draco looked at her as she asked, "When are we going to meet…this dark lord… what is his name anyways…?" she looked curious as he turned pink.

"Well… We're not supposed to say his name…and you can meet him tommorow night, alright with you?" he asked as they both nodded.

"Sure. Alright." They said together as they walked off, leaving Draco alone. He touched his lips as he definitely remembered someone kissing him…he just couldn't remember who it was. He just remembered a dark haired girl…kissing him, and then, he just blacked out. Shrugging he went back towards his dorm.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Ren? Are you alright?" Ayume's worried voice sounded as the purple haired shaman looked up. Ren have her a small humph as he smirked at her.

"What? You worried about me now?" he smirked as Ayume laughed lightly, sitting beside him he asked,

"No homework?" Ayume shook her head cutely as Ren gave a small smile.

"Wanna take a walk with me? We can stargaze on the roof…"vhe suggested as Ayume gave him a small smile.

"Sure."

As the two walked outside Hao and Anna had followed them silently, along with Midori and Tamao. The four fellow shamans watched Ayume and Ren closely as they sat on the roof, glazing at the stars.

"I haven't done this in such a long time…" Ren said softly glazing at Ayume with her golden eyes. Ayume smiled as she looked at him with her jade green eyes. Ren stared at Ayume's figure as she looked back at the stars.

"Then, I'm glad that you can see the stars again tonight!" she grinned closing her eyes lightly.

Hao, Anna, Midori and Tamao sighed.

"Nee-chan always never knew if the person really liked her or not. She was pretty…blunt in those areas…" she said quietly as Anna, Hao and Tamao nodded.

"So…you're saying…she doesn't realize that Ren has fallen for her?" Hao said slowly as Tamao and Midori nodded solemnly as Anna and Hao sweat dropped.

"Ayume…It's really hard to express my feeling, you know…" Ren had started to say as Ayume looked at him. Ren automatically turned slightly pink as he continued.

"I just wanted to say…is that….I---Ow!" he yelped as he scratched himself on the roof shingles. Looking down, his wound began to bleed.

B-Bump.

Ayume covered her mouth as she smelt the sent of blood. Her teeth began to grow the canines turning into fangs. Ren stared at her as he reached out towards her.

"Ayume…are you…alright?" Ayume grabbed his hand as she began licking the wound.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned alittle as she licked the wound even more, she traveled up his hand towards his palm. Her fangs bit in as she began to suck some blood from his palm. She looked up, a red blood eyes color covered her jade green ones. She edged closer towards Ren. Ren winced as he tried to pull away from her. His golden eyes widened, for he didn't want to hurt Ayume at all.

"May I take a portion from your neck?" she asked huskily, in a voice that wasn't hers. A flame came on beside her as a male voice said coldly.

"Don't let that beast take over you, Ayume." The girl looked up as her eyes changed color, turning back into her green jade eyes. Dropping Ren's hand she stared at Hao and looked back at Ren, as if she was about to cry. Midori, Anna and Tamao emerged as Midori ran over to her older sister to give her a hug.

"Nee-chan…it's not your fault…don't cry…" she soothed as Ayume buried her head into her knees which she had brought up.

"Gomen Nasi, Ren.." she said softly, her voice muffled as Ren looked at her with his soft golden eyes. The pink haired girl guided Ayume back indoors as Anna followed them. Hao sat down beside Ren as he took out a bandage and wrapped Ren's hand tightly.

"Next time, I should warn you, Ayume could get quite…vicous. I resheached about Vampires and found out that Ayume could hurt you one day, and get out of control, if you don't put up your limits." He said to Ren strictly as if he was talking to a 10 yr old. Ren glared at him with a ferice expression.

"I know that. However, I can hurt her" he trailed off as Hao gave a sigh. His eyes traveled towards the sky as he said,

"We know that you love her, but in the end, she will go to Shen, you know that very well…don't you?" he commented as Ren grumbled.

"Then, I could change her mind…" Ren murmured as Hao glanced at him. Knowing that his purple haired friend was really in love for the first time, he decided to let if off. Perhaps…he, the Askaura Hao could make Ren fall in love with another person? That would be a challenge.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Shen?" Ayume walked towards the blue haired boy as she sat down on his lap. Shen grunted as he hugged her waist, burying his head into her neck he asked her,

"Nani? Want some blood or something?" he joked as he buried his head further in, rubbing his cheek on her neck. She turned slightly pink as she turned towards Shen. Shaking her head she said,

"Iie. I just wanted to…be with you. That's all…" she said softly, turning towards her boyfriend, hugging him back.

"I'm a monster, aren't I? A monster in human form." She whispered as a tear went down her cheek. He wiped it away with a finger as he shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It was because of the monster that turned you into one. The true monster. Turning humans into their own." He said darkly, holding her closer. His sent began to chock her as she drew away from him. Holding her neck, she began to feel unwell, she felt like she was suffocating.

"I…can't breath…" she managed to say, as Shen got up. Ayume ran out of the Library as Shen ran after her. Falling down on the floor of a bathroom, she took out her blood tablets. Grabbing one of them, she gulped it down. Feeling as if she was going to vomit, she went over towards one of the toilets and hurled. Shen dashed into the bathroom, as Ayume wiped it away with a tissue. Gasping, Shen went over to her weak form. She looked pale and she was having a hard time standing up. Seeing Shen, her eyes began to change color, into a blood like red.

"Ayume… are you---!!"

"Shen…" she hissed as she dragged him down, and went for his neck. He buckled as he let her grab her. Holding her tight, she drove her fangs into his neck. Sucking it, she moaned in delight, having blood at last. Shen stayed as still as a log, at last she was finished. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she looked at Shen with a pale face.

"G-Gomen…" she managed to say as Shen gave her a smile.

"I told you. It's alright. I won't die of blood loss that easily." He said as he patted her head fondly. Ayume hugged him tightly, as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck.

"Love you, Ayume." He whispered in he ear as she said in her musical voice.

"Me too." Her voice was muffled as she continued to hold him tightly, her hands never letting go.

End. Ch.8

Andrea: Woah…so long…O.o for me that is.

Usually I don't write this long…it's amazing. Anyways…

Review pleasee? Flames allowed.


	10. Champs!

Andrea: (yawns) It's about…8: 26 right now. Over at Rachel's place, somewhat half awake. Still thinking about the story and all, hoping that I won't get a writers block. .

Anyways, here's the chapter….

Discalimer: Go to the first chapter for more details.

**Chapter 10.**

"Ice Tornado!" A blast of wind soared towards Voldemort as it started to collect ice shards, growing bigger and bigger each time it got closer towards him. He smirked as he flicked his wand, a blue light came towards her attack. Slicing the tornado in half, the tornado disappeared as all of the ice shards flew towards. A few hit him a blood spurted out. The Death eaters stirred as they were about to go and help their master. Voldemort glared at them as he hissed,

"This is MY fight. Stay out of this." Getting up, he glared at all of the shamans, raising his wand.

"Avada Ka----"

"Too slow." Hao grinned as his flame-emerged sword cut into his belly, as Voldemort gasped in pain, holding his stomach. Blood dripped down, as it splattered on the ground, and stained the grass a dark red color. Horo Horo grinned as he took his snowboard and called out,

"Kororokabuka!!!" Ice shards appeared, as they glimmered in the moonlight dangerously, charging at the dark lord. The ice shards plunged into his back, as Voldemort fell to his knees. The shamans smirked as Midori called out,

"Reppuu! Violent gale!" Swinging her charkams up, she threw them towards Voldemort, showing him no mercy. He hissed in pain as the charkams made contact with his body. The rings returned, and Midori caught them expertly, taking a defensive stance. Glaring at all of them, he ran towards Shen as he swung his wand in the air and called out,

"Expelliarums!" The blue electrical light came towards Shen as he smirked and called out at the same time,

"Razing Phoenix!" A large phoenix appeared at Shen slashed down hard on Voldemort, stabbing him through his stomach, as blood spilled out. The spell that Voldemort had cast had disappeared, as Ren had sliced it away, while Shen had stabbed Voldemort.

"Heh. Minna. Let's see what the Dark Lord has to say to himself." Ayume smirked as she crossed her arms, giving a small mocking laugh. She was sitting on her Spirit of Water's shoulder as Voldemort looked up, glaring at her with anger in his eyes.

"You all shall pay dearly. With your LIVES!!" he screamed out manically as he smiled in a crazy manner. Hao crossed his arms as he raised a brow. With his sword in his hand, his cool calm face smirked as he said,

"As if. Go on and try. You will never defeat us."

Voldemort glared at all of them with hatred in his eyes as he called out,

"Death Eaters! Kill them all!"

All of the black cloaked people charged towards them, raising their wands. The only person in black that didn't come towards him was Draco Malfoy. He stood in one spot in horror as he looked at all of the shamans against all of the death eaters.

Yoh slashed horizontally at a couple of Death Eaters, his attack infused with Furiyoku. The slash sent a couple flying backwards, and he slightly sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Too boring." Shiro commented as he sent a flying roundhouse kick at a cloaked Death Eater, and slashed away at a red bolt of a spell that another one had attempted to deliver at him. Punting him in the stomach with his scabbard, Shiro effectively knocked him out unconscious, before surveying the scene. His comrades were at still, standing upright with content smirks on their faces, as the Death Eaters lay on the floor, some moaning in pain, some unconscious.

"Though you may have injured me to an extent… I don't plan to die so easily." Voldemort laughed lowly, clutching his stomach that stained his dark robes black. A puddle of black blood dripped at his feet where he stood. "It seems you've all been lucky… fighting against me during one of my recuperation days… however, I will track you all down someday later… and rip out your useless little throats along with that boy." He whispered maliciously, his eyes glimmering with hate. Taking a few steps back, he shuffled slightly before waving his wand, disappearing without a trace. The Death Eaters followed suit; those that were unconscious were teleported anyway. Ayume snickered.

"What a bunch of weaklings." She murmured with a victorious smile, placing a hand on her hip. Midori's brow furrowed, her green eyes blinking with uncertainty.

"Well… it did seem rather… easy, but he did mentioned that he wasn't at his full power… yet." Midori reasoned, looking back at the spot where the Death Eaters once stood. "Now that you mention about it… where's Draco?"

"He fled earlier from the scene." Shiro replied evenly, watching Midori closely. She looked slightly pale and pallid, and she held her rings tightly in both hands.

"He took the portkey, didn't he?" Yoh answered ominously, his dark eyes wandering around. "We should go as well."

"Yeah, before headmaster finds out." Horo Horo gave a worried glance about around them, and the group agreed, hurrying towards back to the portal.

2222222222222222222222

"How are you feeling recently, Ayume?"

"I'm… fine, I suppose… though I doubt the blood tablets you gave aren't working so well with me…" The raven-haired girl lowered her head in the presence of Dumbledore, looking just a slight guilty about the tablets. Dumbledore gazed at her pensively for a moment, before withdrawing a drawer in his desk, picking up a small item.

"It's too bad they're not suited for your tastes. You haven't been feeding on other students, have you?" He chuckled as Ayume's eyes widened. She laughed nervously.

"Well… I would be lying if I said no… but for now, Shen has agreed to let me… be my feeding host…" She trailed off quietly, and Dumbledore nodded understandably.

"I see… well, as long as he agrees to it… I give you this in the meanwhile." Dumbledore smiled as he reached out to hand something over. Curious, Ayume stretched her hand out, and Dumbledore dropped a thin, silver bracelet into her palm.

"What's… this?" She asked curiously as she examined the bracelet carefully. It was composed of small silver chains linked together with an amber-studded stone hanging from the rest. "It's a blood charm. It should help you suppress from over-reacting to blood in certain cases… though its effects may wilt if your mental and physical condition changes drastically." Dumbledore smiled gently. "In order words; don't push yourself too hard. Keep up with your studies, Ayume."

"Yes sir! Thank you very much!" Ayume brightened up considerably, and bowed curtly before exiting his office.

3333333333333333333333333333

Though the weather outside was crisp and cold early in the morning, the sky was fairly clear and free of clouds. The weather had taken a course of direction; autumn was over, as for the trees were bare of leaves, the ground was frozen and littered with dead and decaying leaves. Midori sat outside at the Quidditch field by the bleachers, studying for an upcoming Charms test that seems rather difficult now if she took it in a too relaxing manner.

"What are you doing out here so early today on a Saturday morning?" Harry asked curiously as he neared towards the bleachers, wiping his forehead from Quidditch practice. Midori looked up from her books, and smiled once she spotted Harry. "Ee, I was just studying for Charms while waiting for Shiro. The next practice I'm guessing would be the Ravenclaw's turn, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Shen should be coming any moment. Team practice and all." Harry thought for a moment aloud, before turning around, spotting a familiar silver-haired boy. "Oh! Shiro – you and Midori are rather early today."

"Yep. Getting a head start on Charms." Shiro replied with grin as he tugged up his book bag strap in proof of his studying. "Flitwick's going to decapitate us if we don't study."

"Alright, then I should be going then as well. I have that particular nasty Transfiguration test from McGonagall." Harry sweat-dropped, picking up his towel. He paused for a moment. "Though… it may sound out of place… I've noticed Malfoy's a bit on edge lately. Do you two know anything about it?" He asked curiously. "Well, not that I mind him being like that." Harry added quickly with a grin.

Midori and Shiro exchanged glances, before gazing back at Harry again.

"We… don't know either. We don't really communicate with him much." Midori shrugged, giving her best answer. "It's alright – since we are Gryffindors after all. Well, good luck studying, catch you all later." Harry waved, before taking off, back to the common room.

Waiting until he was out of earshot, Shiro turned to Midori. "That makes me wonder what Ayume's up to. She's in his House after all. I don't think that Malfoy would spill the beans about the Dark Lord that easily… Voldie, or whatever Ayume called him…"

Midori perked up at the rather strange nickname, though her eyes did widen a bit. "You're right. I think we should just let Ayume, Ren and Hao handle it. Anna would probably give us some feedback – she's observant as a hawk."

"Yeah. In any case, I don't think anyone knew that we snuck out last month – save Malfoy, but as we've stated, he's not going to say anything." Shiro nodded in agreement, flipping his Charms textbook open. "Just leave it to Ayume."

3333333333333333333333333333333

Ayume yawned and stretched out on top of her bed. Flipping over lazily, she opened the window where a blast of cold wind came bursting in. Enjoying the chilly breeze for a while, she was then slightly surprised to see an own speeding towards her, flapping its wings hard before landing on her windowsill. It carried a fancily decorated parchment in its beak, and handed it to Ayume.

"Thanks." She took the piece of paper, and untied the ribbon wrapped around it. Straightening it out, Ayume unrolled the parchment and studied its contents.

_You are formally invited to the Yule Ball the coming Christmas holiday._

A smile came over Ayume's face, and she pinned it up against her notice board inside her room. She knew who she was going with already.

As Anna walked into the room, she spotted Ayume with the piece of parchment as she walked over to her silently. Reading she said,

"Are you going to go with Shen?" she asked her quite calmly as Ayume jumped about 3 feet in the air. Nearly having a heart attack, she stuttered,

"N-N-Nani…?!? Erm…yes, I'm going with Shen…I guess…" Ayume giggled slightly, a finger scratching the side of her cheek delicately. "Why would you ask that?"

Anna gazed at her for a moment, with her usual studious gaze. "Just making sure…"

"Mou, you do mean something, Anna!" Ayume pouted again, and Anna sighed. "I do, but I'm not sure if this is the right way to put it."

"What do you mean?"

Anna blinked once, her gaze never leaving Ayume's face. "Well… for one thing, you might have some difficulty concerning the Yule Ball. I can read your mind, you know." She smirked when Ayume froze in mid-position.

"That's unfair, Anna!!" Ayume complained, and Anna closed her eyes for a moment. "Reading other peoples' minds isn't very nice, you know."

"You wouldn't be complaining about it being fair or not if you have nothing to hide from me." Anna smirked. Ayume sighed with defeat.

"Yeah, yeah… I suppose so… but… was it that obvious?" She looked up at Anna with a slight tinge on her face. Anna scoffed, folding her arms across her chest; her usual position in many cases.

"Of course! Everyone knows."

Ayume's face blanched.

"Not to scare you or anything, but we'll keep it quiet – though again, you'll have a difficulty choosing… your person for the Yule Ball."

"What?" Ayume asked with an arched eyebrow, eyes holding complete curiosity. "I thought you mean my Magical History grade is so bad, it's making us Slytherins look bad."

Anna almost fell over in surprise.

"Anna – does that mean I can't go to the Yule Ball if my marks are bad?!" Ayume suddenly gasped, and her eyes widened. "Nuooooo!! You and the others have to help me study!!!"

Anna's left eye twitched. This girl was definitely hopeless.

It seems like, for the first time, Anna's mind reading abilities were… quite off the mark.

4444444444444444444444444444

Ayume slammed her head down upon the wooden desk in utter frustration. Professor Binn's lecture today about the movement of the wizards and witches in the 14th century did dazzle her a bit on the cloudy side. Clutching her paper, she turned towards Ren and Hao, both whom were actually quiet, studying.

"Hao? Ren? I need help with this question here…" Ayume shuffled over to them, shoving the paper under their noses. "Help?" She smiled, giving them her best puppy eyes smile she could muster. A large sweat-drop ran down on both of the boys' heads.

"Haha… sure. If you read page 284 in the textbook, it explains all about the movement and the details of the organizations and societies that was established after." Ren instructed, tapping at her textbook. Ayume's face changed into a sour look.

"Buuuuu, that sounds too much work…" She pouted, poking at her textbook forlornly before attempting to find the page. "Page 284… 284… found it…" Taking the book into her hands, she started to read the first sentence in the paragraph, before slamming the book down again.

"Yikes! More text to read. Thanks Ren." She rolled her eyes, and let her head rest upon the desk again. Both Hao and Ren gave a long sigh.

"Hey Hao! Look, they've got pumpkin juice and free chocolate cookies serving in the Great Hall!" Yoh suddenly emerged from out of nowhere, popping up beside his brother in the Library. Of course, the ice shaman Horo Horo accompanied said Asakura.

"Really?" Stars began to appear in Hao's eyes. Jumping up from his work, he waved goodbye to Ren and Ayume. "This I can't miss. Be back soon!" He followed Yoh and Horo out of the library, exclaiming remarks about how much he loves chocolate…

Both Ayume and Ren sweat-dropped, and looked at each other at the same time. At that moment that both of their eyes met and locked upon one another, Ren quickly looked away, a crimson flush appearing on his cheeks.

"…" Ayume blinked widely, before attempting to look at her history textbook, before throwing it a disgusted look. "There goes my Magical History mark. I think I'm going to need Tamao-chan to help me study history…"

"U-Uhhhh…" Ren stammered in agreement, defiantly keeping his gaze away from the girl beside him. Ayume continued to glare at her homework, before picking up and shoving it under Ren's nose once more.

"Reeeeeennnnnn…. Help meeee…" She poked him fiercely, waving the white paper in his face. "I need your help!"

Ren's eyes widened as he just noticed how close she was to him. Turning a light red, he managed a small smrik.

"I will, but then you owe me something."

Ayume blinked at him with her innocent green eyes. Grinning she said,

"Eh? I'll do whatever…as long as it doesn't include me embarrassing myself…or you know, anything that will force me to probably strangle you…..or inflict bodily harm on you…"

Ren snickered as he looked at her with a small smile on his face. He laughed as he said,

"You can't inflict bodily harm on me."

"Wanna bet?" Ayume raised a brow, a grin creeping up on her face. "I can unleash a can of whoop ass on you anytime."

With the said comment, Ren got riled up. Laughing, he then turned towards her. "Sure, let's make a bet. I help you study with your History… in return…"

"So what is it, spike boy?"

Ren smirked. It seems like it was the only thing he'd been doing lately. Smirking. And blushing.

"If I help you – then you'll have to go to the Yule Ball with me."

555555555555555555555555555555

Andrea: Hehehe…CLIFFHANGER!! XDD

Rachel: LOLWTFLMAOBBQ!!!

Andrea: O.o…abit slightly insane, but it'll do. Heh, wanna find out who Ayume REALLY goes with to the Yule ball? Review ppl, and find out in the next chapter!! XD Yays for Reviews!!


	11. Rejections?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING OR HARRY POTTER…nor Vampires….(whimpers) but I wish I did…. . 

**Chapter 11**

"If I help you – you'll have to go to the Yule Ball with me."

The words had an echoing impact on Ayume, as she sat there, staring up at the Chinese shaman with wide green eyes. He didn't just say that – did he?

Managing a weak laugh, she playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Haha! That was a nice one, Ren. You really nailed me there with your joke! That's the first time – eh?" She looked at him again, as for his facial expression didn't change much at all.

"No, seriously Ren… it's a joke, right?"

It was deathly quiet for a moment – only the sound of papers rustling was heard in the library.

"Of course!!" He suddenly erupted, eyes flashing. "Do you think I'd joke so easily about something like that?! Sweet mother of Guan Yin, can't you tell that I-"

He stopped for a moment, his face frozen when he saw her face.

"Ren… do you… really mean that?"

A look of disbelief came across her. Slowly, her hands shook slightly and gathered her things together. Ren watched her with a sinking heart. He knew what this was – rejection.

Standing up from where she was sitting, Ayume shoved her things quickly into her book bag. Giving him a quick glance, she then quickly look away and started to walk away.

"I… I'll think about it…"

Ren watched her leave the library in a hurry, before slamming his head against the desk.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the Common room in the Slytherin Room, Ayume sat down on the couch, staring into the fireplace with a strange stare. As Draco made his way down, he spotted Ayume on the couch, he looked somewhat worried for a moment before leaving her. Bumping into Hao along the way, the brunette was eating some chocolate. Looking down, he saw Draco, mutter an apology. Walking away in a hurry, Hao shrugged as he turned towards the fireplace, spotting Ayume along the way.

"Eh? Ayume-chan?" Ayume continued to stay quiet as Hao walked over towards the couch, sitting down.

"What's the matter? Ren confess his love to you?" he joked as he saw Ayume's face turn pale. Hao gulped as he knew this wasn't good.

"Erm…he confessed to you?"

She shook her head as she said in a low voice.

"He asked me to the ball."

The chocolate brown eyes widened as Ayume brought her legs up, holding them close to her chest. She started to say,

"I…I don't know what to say to him…." She muttered as she closed her eyes. Hao blinked as she gave a long sigh. Hao gulped as he decided to side for Ren…he really needed it.

"Well…for this time, I guess you could go with Ren, ne? It's not like, 1 in a life time thing…Besides, you see Shen everyday, right? You can probably just go with Ren during half of the ball, while going back to Shen during the rest of the ball…" he tried to say as Ayume looked at him with dull green eyes. Blinking at him, she slowly nodded understanding. Not really understanding the concept of double dating, from what Hao was saying she nodded as she gave a small weak smile.

"Alright. I guess I'll go with Ren…just this once…" she murmmered as she buried her face into her knees. Hao smiled. Finally someone to go to the ball with Ren, so he won't feel too alone. The only thing that wasn't that good, was Shen.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ren?" Ayume whispered as she spotted him in the hallway looking quite depressed. He whipped around as he saw Ayume as his golden eyes sparked to life as Ayume looked down, turning a light pink.

"I…I'll go to the ball with you." She said in a quiet voice. Ren's eyes widened as she walked towards him, her head still down.

"Demo…do you think…Shen will be angry…" she looked away as Ren blinked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him as he gave a small sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe a bit. You can make it up to him." He said truthfully as he managed a small smile. Already turning a small shade of red, Ayume smiled at him feeling quite better. Hugging him, she tipped toed and kissed him lightly on the cheek as she said,

"I hope I can. I'll see you later then." She waved her goodbye as she walked away, her hair flowing behind her. Ren stood there touching his cheek as he placed his fingers from his cheek towards his lips. His eyes softened as he had a small blush on his face now. He walked away still thinking about the kiss.

Ayume stopped running as she hid behind a wall, leaning against it, felt really bad, and wanted to just cry. Sinking to the floor, she hugged her knees towards her chest, burying her face into them.

"Ayume…? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked her as she looked up, tears in her eyes. Blinking them away, she whispered,

"Shen….?"

The dark blue haired boy peered at her face as he let out a small frown. He helped her up as he hugged her tightly, Ayume let out a small gasp as she turned red. Burying her face into his neck, she let a tear slid down her cheek. Feeling the wetness on his neck suddenly, he looked at Ayume with surprise.

"Ayume?!?" he stroked her hair as he looked at her face, their noses inches apart. Ayume closed her eyes as she looked down, and let her arms hang loosely at her side.

"G-G-Gomen nasi…" she cried as she buried her face into his chest. Her whole body was shaking as she continued to sob, she cried softly as she could taste her tears.

"Nani…? Ayume…tell me what's the matter!" he said holding her shoulders tightly. Looking into her tear-stained face, she hiccupped as she said in a low voice,

"Ren asked me to the ball…and I said….I said…yes…" she cried even harder as Shen's eyes widened as he let her go. Burying her face into her hands, she sniffed and said,

"Demo… I still get to be with you, except the first part of the ball. I need to stay with Ren…." She whispered as Shen stared at her with his blood red eyes. Suddenly he felt quite angry as he grabbed her shoulders angrily.

"Just what were you thinking when you said yes?!"

"Gomen nasi!!" she bowed to him as her head stayed down. Her tears dropped on the floor as Shen cursed angrily and glared at the crying girl.

"Baka. Baka…Baka…" he muttered as he held her close to him. Ayume's crying started to stop, as she hugged him back. Hiccupping, she pulled away from him as she looked at him, her vampire instincts perking up. Pulling away from Shen, gently, she sniffed the air. That smell smelt familiar, and she knew that smell from anywhere.

"Kita." She breathed as she glared around her surroundings. Sensing Kita around the area, she growled,

"Come out. I KNOW you're here." Ayume crossed her arms as Shen raised a brow. The blonde came to view as she was smirking and placing her hands on her hips. Smiling at Shen she giggled as she said,

"Konichiwa, Shen-kun! Say…who are you going to with to the Ball?" she rubbed in as she smirked at Ayume. The older girl glared back at her angrily as she started to snarl, her fangs showing, as they glimmered with a sharp look to them. Kita gave a small 'hmph' as she walked towards Shen. He gave her a small glare as he said,

"What…?"

"So who are you going to the ball with, huh?" she asked him plainly as he pointed at Ayume.

"With her, of course! Who else?"

"With a two timer? Wow, you're really amazing Shen." Kita gave a cold laugh as Ayume looked down, looking quite depressed, but angry at the same time. Shaking with anger, her eyes glared at Kita. A sudden sound came up as Kita looked down at her foot.

KRRAACCKKK

"Huh…?"

There at her foot, there was ice, and it had frozen her foot, so she couldn't move. Looking up, Ayume's eyes were a strange blood red color as she struggled. Ayume started to walk towards Kita as she said,

"Two…timer? My, Kita. Why do you want to evesdrop into other people's conversations so much? So…nosy. This just pisses me off, really." She said in a unusal calm voice. Her hands were fists now as she looked down, a dak aura surrounding her. Shen shivered as he was walked closer to Ayume and said,

"Erm…Ayume? I think you're going too far…" he patted her on the shoulder as she glared at him with an angry look on her face.

"No. Stay out of this, Shen." She said in a cold voice. Shen looked at her with a shocked face as the raven haired girl walked around Kita with an evil smile on her face.

"So….you think that you can just steal Shen away from me? Just by trying to diss me?" Ayume asked as she had a small evil smirk on her face as Kita's eyes widened as the ice around her started to grow, surrounding her body.

"Uh…but you were two timing! You LIKE Ren, don't you? Why would you want Shen if you already have Ren?" Kita retorted angrily as she struggled to get out. Not, the ice was at her hip, and her hands were frozen at her side.

"Me? Like Ren? Wow Kita. You really haven't seen Shen and I together LOVING each other then." The black haired girl said mockingly as she moved closer to Kita.

"You like Ren? Alright then. I'll freeze you in my ice and give you to him." She smiled as Kita's eyes widened, the ice growing.

"That's enough, Ayume!" Kita shouted raising a hand as Shen quickly caught it.

"Don't, Kita."

"Yes. Let me finish freezing you." Ayume laughed as she started to raise her hands, as Shen suddenly tackled her down. Falling down, she winced in pain. Looking at Shen, she asked,

"Nani…? What…happened?" she tried to get up, as Shen got off her. Helping her up, the ice around Kita disappeared as Kita stared at Ayume with horror.

"You…nearly tired to freeze me to death!"

"Eh?" Ayume blinked as she scratched her head. Walking towards Kita, she let out a smile.

"Why would I do that? We're cousins!" she patted Kita on the back, as she grinned.

"Ayume…"

"Cousins stick together! We're family, and we love each other deeply." She continued as she gave Kita a big hug. Kita stared at Ayume with surprise written all over her face.

"Uh….Arigrato…" she mumbled a reply as she looked down, feeling quite bad about herself.

"Sa, I'm hungry. Let's go and eat!" she raised a fist as she started to walk away happily. Kita and Shen stared at each other for a moment as she looked back at Ayume.

'EH?!?! What the hell was that about?!?'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was a clear day, as the sun was out and shining, the students at Hogwarts were going to Hogsmade for a little trip. The group of shamans walked together towards Hogsmade as they joined Harry's group along the way.

"Mah! I've got to choose a dress…Wanna help me out?" she smiled as she tugged Shen's shirt. Shen blushed a cherry red color as she tugged him towards the dress shop. Anna followed her lead, as she grabbed Yoh and dragged him into the dress shop as well. Shiro nudged Midori as she held Shiro's hand tightly ansd went along as well. Ren sighed as he followed the rest of them.

"Ah! Tamao-chan! Can I see you in a dress?" Horo asked the pink haired girl as she blushed,

"Eh…?"

" I wanna go to the ball with you! Besides, I don't have a date…maybe I'm too good looking?" Horo thought aloud as Tamao laughed lightly, and gently held his arms as they disappeared into the shop. Hao and Lyserg stood there as Hao smirked and nudged Lyserg.

"Hey, why don't you get a dress? You already look like a girl."

"…." Lyserg looked at Hao with hatred written all over his face, as he disappeared into the shop as well. Hao smirked as he decided to wait for them in the 3 broomsticks.

"Wahh! Anna-chan! This looks so good on you!!" Ayume said happily as stars were in her eyes. Anna raised a brow as she looked at the dress with a slight dislike.

"It's…white. There's no red or black."

"Eh? What's wrong with white?" Midori raised a brow as she looked at Anna with interest. Anna looked at the dress as she said,

"White is…not the best color for me." She said with her cool black onyx eyes set on the dress. Ayume took a dress from the rack as she smiled,

"Is this one alright for me?"

"It's like, BLACK!" Midori said in a surprised voice as Ayume shrugged. She grinned as she said,

"I'm gonna try it out!"

"… I didn't know Ayume-san liked…black." Tamao blinked as Ren let out a small laugh. Shen glared angrily at him as Ren didn't seem to notice. Smriking, and looking at the door in where Ayume was changing, the door opened as Ayume stepped out.

"So…? What do you think?" she twirled around in the dark dress. The dress was quite long, as it showed her curves, it was frilly at the ends, and was sleeveless. Her bare shoulders made her look quite thin, and pretty. There were ruffles at her sleeveless dress, at the top, and it had a nice V shaped neck line.

"You look…beautiful, Ayume." Shen said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled as Shen pulled her into a gentle lip lock. Ren did stare at Ayume as he looked away when they were kissing.

"You're drooling." Horo whispered as Ren looked up with a red blush on his face.

"Kisama…I'm not drooling!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not! KISAMA!!" Ren pulled his Kwan Dao out of nowhere as Horo pulled out his snowboard as well. Everybody blinked at the two fighting and bickering. They sweatdropped as Ayume walked over towards Ren.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she gave him a gentle part on his shoulder. Ren turned around angrily as his features softened as he looked at Ayume.

"You…look like a goddess." He whispered in her ear. Ayume giggled as she blushed, she smiled as she gave Ren a playful punch on his shoulder.

"As if."

Shen looked at the two with anger in his heart as he walked over towards Ayume. Placing his hand around her waist, he nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly. Ren glared at Shen as Shen smirked and licked Ayume's neck for fun. Ayume turned a dark shade of red as she blushed and stammered,

"S-S-Shen?" she looked at him as he kissed her lightly on the nose. His face close to hers, he said,

"I want you to buy the dress. I love it." She turned even redder as she managed a nod. Shen let her go as he walked over towards the cashier and paid for the dress himself. Ren marched over with a pissed expression on his face. Taking out his wallet, he said,

"No. I'll pay for it."

Shen glared at the Chinese boy as he shook his head and said,

"No, I'm going to pay for my GIRLFRIEND. Sorry." He said as he took out his money and was about to pay.

"Yes, but she is my date for the ball." Ren retorted as he pushed Shen's money out of way. Shen shook with anger as he pushed Ren's card out of his way. Ren's head shot up as both of them glared at each other angrily.

"Ren…? Shen…? What are you two doing…?" Ayume asked them innocently as she walked out of the change room, back in her usual casual dress. Which was a cute sundress, and was a nice shade of purple and pink. The two boys stared at her as Ayume walked over with her own money.

"Yes, I'm here to pay for my dress." She said as she handed her dress to the witch. The witch said,

"That will be 10 gallons and 4 kunts please." Ren and Shen grabbed their money as Ayume got there first. Handing the money over she smiled at the old woman.

"Have a nice day." The two stared at Ayume was she walked away with her clothing. Glaring at each other, they raced towards Ayume, chasing her.

"It's really obvious now, ne?" Midori whispered to Tamao and Anna as the two girls nodded. Anna closed her eyes as she said,

"Ayume…can be so…blunt. It makes her way too innocent."

Midori nodded as she said,

"She didn't know that Shen loved her until about 5 months later, when he had practically asked her out every single day." Shaking her head, the other two girls sweat dropped.

Ayume was hopeless, they all thought at the same time as they shook their heads together.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Andrea: (sighs) Another chapter done. So…long…O.o…X.x

Rachel: Helped you in the first part….I'll help you also in the next chapter, alright?

Andrea: Rachel. You are THE BEST! I loovveee yooouuu! (hugs to death)

Rachel: Can't…breath!! X.o

Andrea: Well..review people! Hope I did good…Flames allowed!!


	12. The Ball!

Andrea: Need…to…add…more AnnaXYoh!! . Here's to another chapter! (holds up her cup of juice in a glass cup)

Disclaimer: Press the 'Back' Button for more details. I don't own the song 'God knows' as well.

**Chapter 12**

It was a clear night, with stars surrounding the castle. Chattering could be heard all around the school, music and people cheering could be heard from the halls. Everyone was busy, rushing around and if you looked closely in the Great Hall, you could see a few people dancing and cheering on with the band that was upstage.

The group of shamans gathered around the table as they all said,

"Kampai!!!" clashing their glasses together, they drank their butterbeer with delight. Everybody were formally dressed for the ball, as the girls finished their drinks in a fast pace.

"Eh? Nani…Where are you guys going?" Yoh asked them as the boys blinked at all of the girls getting up. They all looked at them as Tamao replied,

"To get dressed, of course!" All of them nodded in agreement as they started to walk away. The boys looked at each other, as Horo said,

"I thought they were already dressed."

"Weirdos." They said all together as they grinned at each other.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In the girls bathroom, all of the girls were getting dressed as Pilica asked,

"Eh? Midori, Tamao-chan….I didn't see you guys pick any clothing…" she commented as Midori blinked at Pilica. Tamao gave her a smile as she said,

"Iie. I did choose one. It's pink though. It matches my hair and all…" she touched her pink hair, observing it. Midoir gave her a gentle smile as she said,

"Ayume-nee pick one out for me! She has it." Grinning she pointed at Ayume who got the dress out of her bag. As she held it up, it shimmered in the light. It was a nice pretty blue color, with sparkles over the hem of the dress. A sleeveless dress, that had no frills, but it was simple and elegant, with a nice blue straps, that sparkled under the light.

"Sugoi! It's so pretty…" Pilica said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a blue dress as well. Long, with a blue see-through top part, with a dark blue dress, to cover it. She had sleeves, with ruffles on the sides of them, just like Ayume's. She took her purse that was on the floor, which was a cute blue small handbag, stylish and pretty.

"Ah! Ayume. You're in your dress? Yours looks fine." A voice said behind them, as a long haired girl smiled at Ayume. She was wearing a red dress, that went up to her knees. It had ruffles at her hem with sparkles all over her dress. She did look quite pretty in the dress as Ayume gave her a smile.

"Ah! Kita! Arigrato. You look great in your dress as well." She replied complimenting her. Of course, Kita was always in her fashionable clothing, that she loved to wear, making quite popular with a nice taste of a fashion sense.

"Kita-san! It's been a while…" Midori said, giving the older girl a small smile.

"Ah…where is Akira-sama?"

"He's not going to the ball. He says it's a bother, that's why he's staying in his room. Sleeping." Kita said with a wave of her hand, looking at the girls there, she said,

"What's your name?" she pointed at the light haired bluenetter. Pilica pointed at herself as she said,

"Usui, Pilica." She said shortly as Anna said,

"Wife of the Shaman King. Anna Asakura." She said using Yoh's last name. She gave Kita a smirk as Kita gave her a small glare. Ayume looked at the two as she said suddenly,

"Sa…since we're all dressed, let's go party!" she raised her fists, waving them around playfully. Running towards the door, she asked Kita,

"So…who's your date?" she was curious as she looked at Kita with a smile on her face.

"Shen."

Ayume stopped walking, as the others looked at her with a curious expression. Ayume feiged a smile as she said to the others,

"Ano…I have to talk to Kita alone. You guys can go on without me." Waving her hand she bid her little 'bye' signal as Anna shrugged and dragged the rest of the group away from them. Ayume turned back to Kita with an angry expression on her face.

"So…you're telling me, Shen…MY SHEN…asked you to be his partner?" she had a serious face on as Kita nodded. Holding her hands up as she said innocently,

"He asked! I didn't force him or anything!"

Ayume looked at the ground as her expression softened. She smiled at Kita as she said,

"Well…I guess all I can say, is have a fun time then."

Kita stared at Ayume. She sounded, like she was trying VERY hard to stay as clam as possible. She looked like she had mixed emotions on her face as Kita patted her on the back. She then said,

"Don't worry, Ayume-chan. You can have him back later, ne?"

Nodding slowly, she brightened up. Smiling, her fangs still showed, as she said,

"Yosh! Let's go!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ren was waiting patiently for Ayume to show up, as the door opened, she saw Ayume walk over. Smiling, he offered his hand to her. Accepting it gently, Ayume walked over to him, as he pulled her into a small warm hug. Looking down at her face, he blushed slightly, as Ayume blinked at him, her eyes with an innocent expression.

"Would you like to dance?" he bowed low as Ayume smiled and said,

"Alright." She curtsied as she took his hand and followed his lead. The music played a waltz as they danced freely. In the distance, Shen watched them jealously as Kita, hugged him from behind.

"Shen-kunnn!"

Shen looked up as he sighed. Not really caring he said,

"Oh. It's just you."

Kita looked depressed for a moment as she glared at him for a moment. She walked over towards his seat, as she plopped down on his lap. Shen looked at her with surprise as he started to say,

"What are you----"

Kita shut him up as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips hard. Shen blinked as Kita pulled away after a moment. Pushing Kita off, he gave her a glare.

"Don't ever do that again."

Kita, looking pissed than ever, grabbed Shen as she dragged him off into the gardens to have a long talk with him. Anna watched them nearby as Yoh tapped her on the shoulder.

"Say, Anna… Would you like to dance?" Surprised he said so, Anna got up as she said quite coldly, but felt a small ping of happiness in her heart, " Just one. That's it."

Yoh gave a small smile as he pulled her into a small hug, wrapping his hands around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. Kissing her lightly on her cheek he said softly in her ear,

"I love you Anna."

Blushing, the blonde remained quite as she said back softly,

"And I to you."

Both of them danced together as they danced under the waltz. Ayume and Ren were quite close by as well, as Yoh and Anna got closer, to hear what they were saying.

"Say, Ren…."

"Hm?" he said from her neck as she pulled away for a little bit, still dancing,

"…do you mind…I mean, like, if you have some time…help me study for History? I mean, in class, I'm failing and all…so I kinda need h----" she was cut off as Ren gave a snort of laugh. He smiled down at her as he kissed her on the cheek,

"Of course I'll help."

Ayume blinked at him as she let him go. Touching her cheek, she looked back at Ren.

"Erm…Ren? Why did you just do that?"

Ren looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. Turning a light cherry red, he mumbled.

"I thought you just might…like it?"

Ayume smiled at him as she said,

"That's so sweet of you!" she pulled him into a gentle hug as she thought to herself,

'_It was just a small kiss…nothing big….'_

Ren looked at Ayume with a confused look on his face as he continued to dance with Ayume. Yoh laughed lightly as he saw what just happened. Anna raised a brow as she looked at Ayume hugging and dancing with Ren.

"She's going to break his heart soon…she's way too dumb to know that Ren loves her." Anna gave a sigh as Yoh looked at Anna with an expression, which meant, SERIOUSLY?

Anna nodded as she said,

"She didn't even know that Shen was in love her until 5 months later…"

Yoh sweat-dropped as he smiled at Anna.

"Then I'm glad to have such a smart and beautiful wife. I mean, you practically know everything about me now." He blushed slightly as Anna gave him a small rare smile. Kissing him on his cheek, she said,

"Arigato…Yoh."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Where are we going?!?" Shen asked feeling quite annoyed. Kita continued to drag him, as a few faries passed them ,sparkling as they passed. Into the garden, where lots of roses were, they hid in a enchanted rose carriage as Kita pulled him into it.

"Do you love Ayume or not?"

Shen blinked at her sudden question as he glared at her angrily,

"Of course I do!!"

Kita sighed as she said, "Then you're gonna have to get her away from that…Ren guy. He's probably gonna steal her from you. So watch out. Akira-sama knew something like this was gonna happen…" she muttered the last part as Shen looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Say…did you tell him about Ayume…about her being…you know…"

Kita looked at him with shock as she shook her head wildly.

"Of course not!! I would never do that to Ayume-chan! I don't want her killed, but I do like a competition at times…" she said thoughtfully aloud as she smiled at Shen. Shen gave her a soft smile as he said,

"That's one good trait I like about you. You don't rat your family secrets out." He patted her on the shoulder as Kita blushed. She kissed Shen on the cheek as she got up.

"Arigato, Shen. Now go and get Ayume back!!"

Shen saluted her as he laughed lightly,

"Yes, ma'am!!" he said as he ran back towards to the ball. Kita stayed in the carriage as a tear dropped from her eye. Crying softly she thought,

'_Shen….'_

"Eh? Shen?" Ayume looked up from her dancing as she stopped. Ren looked over her shoulder as he glared at Shen angrily. Shen walked over as he gave her a small bow,

"Would you like to dance?"

Ayume blinked at him as she gave a soft smile. She laughed lightly as she let go of Ren's hand.

"I'd love to."

Ren blinked at her as she let go of him. Grabbing her arm, she hissed at her,

"Chotto! You're my date though!"

Ayume looked back as she looked him as she gave him her cutes puppy eyes,

"Awww, Ren! Can I just dance with Shen? Plllleeeaassseee?"

Ren glared at Shen as the dark blue haired boy smirked at him. Ren gave a large sigh as he let her go,

"Fine."

Ayume gave him a smile as she said,

"Arigato, Ren!" Taking Shen's hand she walked to towards him, as she hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Smiling at Shen she put her arms around Shen lovingly as she felt a pair of arms embrace her waist.

"I love you too, Ayume." Was the whisper that she heard close to her ear. Midori and Shiro who were dancing nearby grinned as they saw their cousin and friend dancing together.

"Kawaii, ne, Shiro-kun?"

"Heh, you're right for once. I rather Shen be with Ayume, than that other guy…" he said truthfully as Midori blinked at him.

"Eh? Sou ka, you're right!" Midori said as she stopped dancing. Pulling Shiro over towards a nearby table they sat down, as a person handed them butterbeers. Opening the butterbeer gently, Midori drank alittle bit of it as she looked around.

"Eh? Where did Hao and Lyserg-kun go?"

"Looking for me?" a voice from behind asked as Midori turned around quickly as her green eyes widened.

"Hao-kun?"

The brunette smiled at her as he reached over and patted her gently on the head. Gazing at her, he observed her as he commented,

"You look lovely in that dress of yours. Would you care to dance?"

Midori blinked as Shiro beside her was trembling with rage, his left eye twitching ever so slightly to refrain his anger. Glaring at Hao he said angrily

"Get your own date!"

Hao looked over towards Shiro as he said, "Well, it is up to Midori-chan, ne? Let her decide. So do you want to dance, Midori-chan?"

"Ehehehe…? Ano… Hao-kun… I just finished dancing… do you mind if I take a little break? My feet ache slightly." Midori made an excuse up as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as Hao raised a brow. He then smirked as he said,

"Would you like me to massage them for you?"

Midori turned red as Shiro grabbed Midori, as he said,

"We're leaving."

"Eh?!?" Midori looked surprised as Hao laughed from behind them. As he watched Yoh and Anna dance from a distance, he grinned,

"Good going, otouto." Looking over towards the other side of the dance floor, he spotted Lyserg at the corner, as he laughed.

Lyserg was surrounded by girls in a corner as he said,

"Alright… I'll dance with you… AH! Gomen nasai!! I mean… ermm… I'm sorry! I told her that I'll dance with her for now…"

All of the girls that were crowding around started to move as the older Asakura went up to one of the girls as he gave them a bow,

"Would you like to dance with me?" giving them a very refreshing smile their eyes all turned into hearts as the girl nearly fainted with happiness.

"KYAAAAAA! Yesss!" practically jumping into Hao's arms, the rest of the girls watched them in awe as they followed Hao. Lyserg sighed thankfully as he took his own original girl, as he started to dance as well.

"Lyserg-kun?" a feminine voice questioned as Lyserg looked behind him.

"Eh?!? Jeanne-sama?!?" he nearly fell over with surprise as let the other girl go. The silver haired girl glided over as she was in a very pretty silver gray dress. Lyserg gaped at her as Jeanne gave him a smile.

"Hello, Lyserg. What a pleasant surprise." She smiled as she gave him a formal Japanese bow. Flicking her hair back, the girl that Lyserg let go of stared at Jeanne with awe. The holy girl, was looking quite beautiful and breathtakingly slender and pretty. Hao looked over towards where he saw the silver haired girl. He gulped silently as he continued to dance with the girl.

"Erm… I'll be right back, my dear." He said as he pulled away from her. She looked at him with hearts in her eyes as she said,

"Don't be long!"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hey, Shen! There's gonna be a rock band that's going up later! I heard they were Japanese…" a boy called out to Shen as he wrapped an arm around Ayume's waist. Ayume cocked her head as she looked at the boy with interest.

"Really? Then, we'll have to stay and see, ne, Shen?" she looked up as the dark haired boy smiled at her and nodded. Looking back he gave the guy a small wave as he said,

"Thanks."

Ayume pondered for a moment as she held Shen's hand and walked over towards the table and sat down. Ayume took a butterbeer for her and Shen, while a waiter was walking around. Sitting down, she drank some as she almost spit it out immediately.

"Uggg… disgusting… I hate this stuff…" she glared at the bottle with disgust as Shen blinked at her. Taking the bottle from her carefully she then asked him,

"Vampire stuff? Or you just hate beer in general?" Ayume looked at the beer as she said,

"Vampire." Shen gave her a smile as he leaned in for a kiss. Ayume smiled as she leaned in. Ren watched the couple as he grumbled about 'stealing his date.' Kita walked into the room, as she spotted the purpled haired boy.

"Konwaba!" she walked over towards the boy as Ren glared at her.

"What do you want, onna?" Kita did her take back for the night as she blinked at Ren, glaring at him angrily.

"My name is Kita. What is wrong with you?" she crossed her arms as she looked over towards Shen and Ayume who were in a lip lock. Sighing she saw that Ren was looking at them as well.

"Hey, Ren… is that your name? Anyways, why do you like Ayume so much? Is she that special to you?" Kita asked him quietly as she continued to look at the couple. Ren tore his eyes away from Ayume as he took some time and stared at Kita for a moment. The blonde girl seemed to looked quite depressed and sad. Now that he noticed, he saw that her eyes looked like they were red from crying.

"Why do you ask? It's none of your business." He said coldly as Kita looked at him. Advancing at him, she said,

"You know what? I'm bored now. I'm tired of always going after Shen. So do you mind if you just get of Ayume's back? It's somewhat pissing me off. You can't have Ayume, she already has Shen." She looked at him with a calm face as her hands were now fists. Ren took her hand as he just pulled her into a dance as he said,

"I'm going to tell her my true feelings soon anyways. So it really doesn't matter." He said to her as Kita followed his steps in a fast pace. Holding on to his hand she said,

"She's just going to reject you, you know that." She did a small twirl, which was part of the dance as he held her waist lightly,

"I don't' really care anymore. I just want to tell her now." He sighed as Kita peered at his face. He looked really annoyed, as if he just wanted to force Ayume to be his girlfriend or something.

"Besides, Shen is quite close to her, he knows a lot of things that a lot of people don't know about Ayume." She commented as Ren swung her around, her dress flaring around gently.

"I'll tell her…tomorrow." Ren decided as Kita smiled.

"The sooner the better. I'll be there…don't worry, I'll be hidden though…" she said as she smirked. Ren sighed as he looked at her blue eyes.

"I guess I have no choice then, hm?" The song had ended as Ren led he to a table. Horo and Tamao walked by as they sat down. Horo grinned at Kita and Ren.

"Hey, Ren! Is she your new girlfriend?"

Ren turned a bright red as he glared at Horo angrily.

"No…is Tamao your girlfriend? Baka Anui." He retorted as Tamao and Horo looked at each other and nodded - though the question did raise a coloured flush from both of them.

"Yup. We kinda just decided it a little while ago." Ren and Kita looked at the couple as they blinked at them with surprise.

"Eh?!?! Honto ni?!?!" They yelped as they gawped at the couple. Tamao and Horo looked at each other as they burst into laughter.

"You two make a great couple! You're so alike!" Horo said between laughs as Ren and Kita looked at each other. Grimacing they looked away from each other, they shook in fear as they glared at each other once again.

"We do NOT MAKE a good couple!" They said together in unison as the other couple burst into laughter again. Bickering started to happen as Ayume and Shen looked at the table, seeing Kita and Ren together, Ayume let out a small smile,

"Kawaiii…" Shen looked at the raven haired girl as he laughed lightly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ayume let her hands travel to his hands, clasping hers on top of his gently. It was going to be a great night. A dawning realization impacted in her mind, and with horror she glanced at the clock. It was nearing 8 o'clock, and it was just about time.

"Shen!" Ayume suddenly leapt to her feet, green eyes wide with panic. "Get Shiro! Get Midori! Horo too! We're supposed to be up stage!!"

After nearly choking on his bottle of Butterbeer, Shen sped away from the table, looking for the said couple as Ayume dashed upon backstage, into the dressing room. Taking her black formal dress off, she quickly changed into a different outfit that she had prepared hours ago, leaving it hanging by the chair inside her room. Checking herself in the mirror, Ayume tightened out her sleeveless purple tank top that was tightened at the sides by black Valentine laces in a cross-shaped style; the front and back corded and tied tightly in a bow. Adjusting a black collar around her neck and the ends tied in another large bow, she fluffed out her black skirt, the ends frilly with underlying black layers of shiny fabric. Wearing fish-net shorts and Gartner straps on her thighs, she yanked on knee-high studded black books with dark purple laces. As she was about to come out, Midori came rushing in, face flushed from running.

"Oh my God, Ayume, I totally forgot!" She cried, throwing herself into the room and searching around for her clothes. "Did Shiro and Shen already set up…?"

"Shen's rounding up the boys. Since they won't take as much time as us, they should be testing out amps." Ayume replied irritably, brushing her hair and re-applying and perfecting her makeup. With black eyeliner, she darkened the tips of her eyelids, and patted some purple eye shadow above her eyes. "You should hurry up as well."

"Yeah." Midori hopped along the spot, jumping into her skirt. Similar to Ayume's outfit, she wore the exact same top (except it was in a dark blue colour) and a plaited black and grey skirt. Although she wore the same fishnet shorts and Gartner straps, she wore striped black and red stockings, and normal black boots. Ayume patted her on the head, and opened the door.

"Be on stage in five minutes!"

"Right." Midori answered back, fixing her hair.

Her boots stomped on the wooden stage, and she gazed at the magically-conjured microphone in front. Tapping a finger on it, she received slight feedback and the amplified noise of her finger impacting against the mouthpiece. Looking back, she was reassured by the sight of Shen and Shiro strumming a few cords on their electric guitars, with Horo in the back helping them out by adjusting dials on the amps and wires for a perfect sound. They were all dressed – in black jeans, jackets, whatever punk-styled fashion Ayume could get her hands on the other day.

"Alright guys – this is it." Ayume said aloud, eying Midori running up on stage in time. "We've been practicing, right? So let's do our best tonight."

"Yeah." Midori replied softly, taking a sip of water to clear her throat. "Horo-kun, you've got the drums ready?"

"'Course." He replied with a grin, twirling drumsticks in his fluid fingers. "Playing with you guys have been serious fun – I can't believe we've gotten so much better since last month!"

"Save the compliments for later." Ayume grinned. "We're going to play in less than two minutes!"

At her words, everyone scattered into position, and Midori grabbed music sheets and placed them on a music stand near the front, where with a flick of her cherry wand she conjured up another microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" Lee Jordan announced suddenly in front of the drawn curtains of the stage, and everyone in the crowd gave a loud cheer, arousing the anxiety Ayume had been feeling for a long time. "Tonight, we've got a special band – yes, that's right! Right from our very own Hogwards, introducing the united alliance of two sisters, and three other band members of this school! It's Trigger!"

The crowd gave another wild cheer, excited about their own school rock band. Lee Jordan continued excitedly. "With members, such as Slytherin's Ayume Yamashira, Gryffindor's Midori, Shiro and Horo Horo, and Ravenclaw's Shen-" Another roar erupted from the crowd excitedly. "Yes! They're Trigger! And they're going to play you, straight and hot from their native home of Japan, to here in good ol' England – a taste of Japanese punk-rock music!"

Gripping the bottom of her mic tightly, Ayume's eyes hardened as she felt the moment tensing up.

"I give you – TRIGGER!!!"

Suddenly, Shen and Shiro erupted into play, with Horo Horo keeping up the wild pace and beat of the song, the curtains slowly withdrew, and the students quickly gathered together at the start of song in front of the playing stage, the catchy yet punk-rock tune filling in the air of the Great Hall. Shen concentrated only purely the notes, as he was lead guitar and any slight mistake can be regarded as poor show. Shiro as bass had to be independent and thrust out steady and fundamental notes for Shen, while Horo kept them going with the correct beat.

Taking in a deep breath, knowing that Midori would be there to back her up with the harmony, Ayume suddenly let loose the notes from inside her throat, soulfully, the words forming without any thought into place.

_kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nanimo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai_

By the last two lines, Midori had joined in, her slightly higher voice perfect for harmony. Continuing on, Ayume didn't even need to look at the lyrics Midori had provided in front of her.

_mukuni ikiru tame furimukazu  
senaka mukete satte shimau  
on the lonely rail_

_watashi tsuite iku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo ima  
futari ni God bless..._

_todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

_semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egaki nagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart_

_yamete uso wa anata rashiku nai yo  
me wo mite korekara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai no ni  
subete wa God knows..._

And quickly, immediately:

_anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieta shimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egaki nagara  
kizuato nazoru_

_dakara watashi tsuite iku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasareru you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless..._

And then, after that, only the guitars and drums played, and Ayume fell back slightly, gazing at the grow with a dazed grin at her feat. They cheered, they whooped; feeling immensely proud of herself, her eyes wandered slightly until they met his golden ones. Tao Ren stared back at her, as if a whole new feeling of admiration and adoration came over him. With a small smile back at him, Ayume waited until the music ended.

A dry, longing thirst came over her suddenly, and wincing slightly, Ayume gazed down at her bracelet. The amber stone shone brightly, and she cupped her forehead in pain. With a sideways glance at her older sister, Midori looked troubled, before leaning in discreetly beside the black-haired girl.

"I'll take over from here. You take a break." Midori whispered to Ayume, who nodded, and quickly exited the stage. Indicating a cue to the others, Shen and Shiro began to play single notes in arranged chords, Horo drumming out soft beats and striking the cymbals gently. Taking up the lead vocal now, Midori then softly sang out.

_Asu nante konai you ni to  
negatta yoru kazoe kirenai  
yume mo ai mo nakushi  
ame ni utareta mama  
naiteru, naiteru, naiteru..._

Collapsing upon the floor of her dressing room, Ayume tightly closed her eyes, trying hard to let the pain pass.

End, chapter 12

Andrea: O.o So…Long! o It's quite amazing really…

Rachel: I have a form of ADD thanks to my continuous bad habit of slamming my head upon solid objects…

Andrea: In the next chapter…''' yes, please reviewww! XD


	13. Confessions

Andrea: (sighs) This fic will never enddd!! . Still having a little bit of problems pairing Hao up…No idea who to pair him up with….

Alright, here's the pairings for now…

Ayume (oc) X Shen (oc) X Ren- Triangle LOVE.

Ren X Kita (oc)

Lyserg XJeanne

Horo XTamao

Anna X Yoh

Hao X ? (oc)

Awww… poo. Only one character to pair someone up with… Anyways, ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Press the 'Back' button all the way to the first chapter. It shall explain all.

Chapter 13

Rejection

"I don't get it!!" Ayume said for the 13th time as she stared at the piece of paper. Ren sighed as he said,

"As I said, back then, when people had to live in the slums, just because they were witches were lies…"

"But why?"

Ren shook his head as he thought to himself,

'Hopeless…' 

It had only been last night the Yule ball had been held, and Ren hadn't really confessed yet. Slamming the textbook down, Ren got up as Ayume looked up with anime tears streaming down.

"Reeennnnn! Please help?"

"Let's just take a break…" he muttered as he looked away as he glared at the History of Magic textbook. It seemed to always cause trouble for him, and Hao didn't seem like he wanted to help tutor Ayume.

"Yay! A break!!" she said happily as she got up. With Ayume's hair being tied up , a cute red flower with beads flowing down, she looked nice, including their school uniform…well, she stood out.

"Hey, Erm…Ayume. I've got to talk to you about something…." Ren started to say as he turned pink. Ayume cocked her head as she smiled at him, looking quite innocent,

"Eh?"

"Well…you see… I really like you…" Ren started to say, once they were out of the common room. He blushed like a tomato as Ayume smiled at him. Both walking Ayume then cut him off and said,

"I like you too, Ren! I mean, you're a really good friend to talk to! Let's be the best of friends! Friends forever!" she said as she grinned at Ren's shocked face. Ren suddenly felt an anime arrow stab him on the back.

Turning totally red, Ren shook his head as he said,

"I mean, I just really wanna go out with you!"

"Eh?" Ayume looked at him as her smiled just got bigger. Giggling like a little girl she said,

"Why didn't you say so before? I have so many places to go to! You can go out with me whenever you like! We can shop for a lot of things! I mean, like, there are doors everywhere around the school!"

Ren blinked at Ayume as he sighed. Leaning against the wall, a large sweat-drop ran down the back on his head, anime style. Another arrow struck him as he nearly fell down anime style.

"O-O-Of course…" he said quietly as he looked away, turning even redder. Ayume smiled at him kindly as clasped her hands together. Walking, Kita saw them as she shook her head with shame.

"Poor Ren…Ayume…you baka…. "

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And then…after I tried to confess, I said that I liked her…and she said that she liked me too…as a friend…she said, she wanted be to her best friend…" Ren said moodily as Hao and Anna gawped at him. Yoh and everybody else groaned as they felt really bad for Ren. Midori and Shiro sighed.

'Baka….You are so blunt, Ayume.' They thought together as Yoh said,

"Don't worry, Ren. There are plenty of other girls in this world…" they sweat-dropped as Anna placed a hand on her forehead. How dumb and blunt could Ayume get?

"Maaa, Nee-chan…broke Ren-kun's heart. Wah, it's so sad…" Midori said softly as everyone nodded.

"Don't worry, Ren! We're all your friends!!" they cried as they cried anime tears for him. Ren back away from then, with horror on his face.

"Iie…I'm fine."

"Minna! So that's where you've been… I tired looking in the library, but you were here…" Ayume burst in with Shen by her side. Ren turned red, as everybody whipped around and gave Ayume a weak smile.

"Ayume…hey…" Shiro said weakly as Ayume looked at them with curiousity on her face,

"What were you talking about…?"

"Nothing! It's just…about the tournament that's coming up!!" Horo said quickly as Tamao nodded beside him. Everybody nodded as they started to say different things. Ayume looked at them as she laughed,

"Alright then…Ah, yes, I'm going back into the forbidden forest later…I've got to find something out anyways." She said as she gave them her best happiest smile. They turned quiet as they stared at her with shock. Shen stood beside her quietly as Ren glared at him.

"Why aren't you stopping your girlfriend? You know how dangerous it is in there!"

Shen glared back as he said,

"I trust her. She'll be fine. Besides, it's none of your business anyways."

"Shen!" Midori and Shiro shouted at him as Shen glared back defendant, "What?"

"Calm down!" Ayume said as she put her hands up. Brushing her hair back she said, "It's my decision, and I'm going in alone, no one is to follow me, and I'll be fine. I leave tonight."

Everybody stared at her as they remained quiet. Ren looked uncomfortable, as he stood up angrily, and walked out of the room. Ayume looked back as she shouted,

"Ren!" Shen held her back as he said,

"Leave him be, Ayume." She looked up at Shen's face as she nodded sadly. Looking at the others, she too walked out, as Shen let go of her.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ayume, back in her room, was packing her bags, as Pansy was marching into their room. Looking at Ayume angrily, she shouted at her,

"What did you do to Draco? Why is he always taking about you and Midori?"

Ayume blinked at her as she uttered, "Eh…?" turning back to her things, she shrugged, as she continued to pack alittle bit.

"Don't turn away from me!" she sheiked as she violently grabbed Ayume's shoulder, and pushed her around. Ayume was pushed towards the floor as she glared at Pansy with anger in her eyes. Sparking, her eyes turned a red color as she looked down with anger at the floor.

"You're pissing me off, with your high pitched voice. If Draco is talking about me and Midori, let him be. You don't have to be brat about that. Besides, it's none of your business. So don't EVER touch me again. Do I make myself clear?" Ayume got up as she glared at Pansy, as the bed behind Pansy, began to turn into ice. A cracking noise could be heard behind Pansy as the pug like girl whipped around,

"You freak! What are you doing?"

Ayume's hands turned into fists as she had a small smirk on her face. Her pretty features, became cruel and beautiful, evil could be seen in her eyes. Ice began to creep up Pansy's leg as it was frozen solid.

"Ah!"

"I dare you to say that again! Call me a freak once more, I'll frezze you in my ice, and give you to your drear Draco as a present. Wouldn't love that?" Ayume's smirk widened as Pansy's dark eyes widened in fear. Ice started to creep up even more, all the way up to her waist. Her left hand was frozen as she raised her right hand up as she shouted,

"That's enough! Ayume!" she was about to slap her as a hand stopped her. The blond girl beside her, glared at Ayume as she said,

"Unfreeze her! Now, Ayume. "

The ice disappeared into smoke as Ayume gave Pansy one last glare. As she finished packing, she took the small bag, and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Ja, Anna." She called over her shoulder as Anna glared at Ayume who left. Passing by Draco, she gave him a small smirk as she said,

"Have fun with your bratty girlfriend."

Draco stared at Ayume with horror on his face as his face changed into anger,

"What did you do to Pansy?!?"

Ayume smirked as Hao and Ren had just walked in. Looking at Draco, she said,

"I froze her solid, and now, she's dead." She said with a straight face. Draco looked at her with anger on his face, he was shaking with anger as Ayume smiled,

"I lied." She let out a small airily laugh as she walked out of the Common room. Ren and Hao looked at Ayume with a shocked expression on their face. Since when did Ayume get so mean?!?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Walking into the field, she saw Harry over at Hagrid's house, Harry waved at Ayume as he saw that she had packed something.

"Hey, where you going to?"

"The forest." She said shortly, her eyes looking as cold as ice. Her green jade eyes were gone, leaving evil looking red eyes. Her eyes were like and eyes of a demon. Harry looked at her as he raised a brow.

"What? The forbidden forest? It's out of bounds though, you're not allowed in there…" he started to say, as Ayume's eyes flashed angrily at him,

"It's none of your business anyways, so, see you later Harry." She said in a cold voice. Harry looked at her with shock as Ayume walked away with her head tall and proud. She indeed looked like Ayume, except…it was just her personality that suddenly turned cold. Harry shook his head, his messy black hair getting into his eyes as he blinked at the figure walking away.

As soon as she stepped into the forest, she already heard howls of different wolves. Growling could be heard as well, as she camly continued to walk. A sudden monster stood in her way as she looked at it with a raised brow. It growled as it snarled at her, ready to pounce. Ayume smirked as she glared at the monster a small laugh,

"Weak." The animal suddenly was stuck to the ground, as ice appeared on his legs. Desperately trying to get out, Ayume walked closer as she hissed,

"Don't you dare ever try to attack me again. Do you understand, beast?" she looked him in the eye as it whimpered pathetically, trying to get out. Ayume started to walk away, as it whimpered pathetically, like a dog. Ayume looked back as she used her wand, flicking the wand, the ice turned into smoke. The beast, ran away as it whimper also.

"Ah! Look! It's a…human? This girl is gonna be yummy…" a male voice commented as he licked his lips. Ayume turned around and smiled at him, showing off her pointy teeth.

"Not really human. You?" she asked as the man in black looked at her in shock. Pulling down his hood, he grinned as he said,

"Ah! You're that human that I bit! I remember you! This means….I'm your otou-san!! Ahaha! Come to daddy!!!" he grinned as he spread his arms out. Ayume stood there as she stared at the man, as if he was out of his mind. Another man knocked his companion on the head as he said,

"Baka. You're not fit to be a father…." He muttered as he looked at Ayume. His eyes were red as well as he said,

"Welcome to the family. I'm Kaname." He said as he gave her a small bow. Ayume blinked at him as she said aloud,

"Onii-chan?"

Kaname looked down at her as his red eyes seemed to smile at Ayume. Putting an arm around her waist, he pushed her over towards a small cave. Walking silently, her 'father' followed them, still making remarks about how beautiful his daughter was, and how smart she was. Being proud on how he bit the perfect person to be his daughter was what he also said. Ayume and Kaname groaned as they walked into the large cavern. Seeing Kaname, the people bowed to him as Ayume looked around curiously.

"This is Ayume. She was turned into a Vampire, by Shin over here." Kaname said as he pointed over at Shin as Shin walked over and placed an arm around Ayume's waist.

"This is my daughter. I want you all to treat her like a proper vampire. Don't worry, my dear…ermm…" he struggled for her name as Ayume said,

"Yamashira, Ayume."

"Ah! Ayume-chan. We'll teach you proper manners and all." He said as he smiled down at Ayume. Standing in the light, he looked as young as she was, alittle older, but quite young. Kaname on the other hand was quite tall, but quite good looking as well. Brown hair and red eyes, quite breathtaking. Shin on the other hand was quite good looking as well, but with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Ohayo, Ayume-san." A vampire girl said, who had dark brown hair, with a hood, which covered her head. She was sitting down at a table with a couple of some other Vampires.

"I'm Andrea. Over here, is Anju. The blacked boy over there is Altiar." She introduced herself as she pointed at a couple of other vampires. The silver haired girl, also known as Anju gave a small wave at Ayume. Altiar gave a nod as she went back to reading his book.

"It's nice to meet you, minna…" Ayume said formally, as she gave a small bow. The rest of the vampires gave her small stares as they went back to their work.

"Saa, Ayume-chan! Are you going to stay here for a while?" Shin asked her as he smiled happily at her. Patting her on the head fondly, he said,

"Don't worry, Ayume-chan. I'm the leader here, so you won't get hurt. Trust me." He whispered in her ear as Ayume blinked. Looking at Shin, his blue eyes sparkled at her, as she gave a hesitant nod.

"Demo…I've got to get back…Shen-kun maybe worrying about me…" she bit her lip as Shin froze. He stared at her as he asked,

"Do…you have a boyfriend? A HUMAN boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Ayume blinked at him as she looked at him curiously. Kaname who was close by gave a large sigh.

"No! Daddy won't allow it! Daddy won't let you have a human boyfriend!!" he shouted as he started to fret. Ayume stared at him with disbelief as she retorted,

"You're not even my real father!"

"But I'm the one who turned you into a vampire! I'm your DADDDDYYYY!" he exclaimed as he hugged her lovingly. Ayume grimaced as she looked over towards Kaname.

"Kaaannnaaammmee! Hheeeeellppp!" she whined as Shin hugged her tightly. Kaname got up as he flicked Shin's head, tugging him away from Ayume. Shin nuzzled his face into Ayume's neck as she turned completely red. Andrea and Anju chuckled as they watched the little scene. Even Atiar looked up from his book.

"Let…me…gooo!!"

"No! Daddy wants you to break up with him! Daddy…Daddy wants you to date a vampire! Not a human!! "

"I'm not gonna break up with my boyfriend!" Ayume shouted at him angrily as she desperately tried to get away from him. Shin let her go as she back away from him, hiding behind Kaname. Kaname chuckled as he patted Ayume's head. Shin went over and began to go to his corner of woo. Ayume sweat-dropped as Andrea and Anju laughed. Altair gave a small chuckle as he put his book down. His black eyes looked at Ayume with amusement as Ayume clutched on to Kaname.

"Waaahh, Onii-chhaann! Protectt me!" Ayume hid behind Kaname as he laughed lightly. Ayume hugged his arm as he patted her head and said,

"Don't worry. Your Otou-san will be like this a lot…He's my father as well, as you see, we're pureblood. Anju, Andrea and Altair are as well." He explained to her as Ayume's blood red eyes disappeared as she nodded innocently, with her wide green eyes.

"Onee-chan…How long are you going to stay here?" Anju asked her in her quite voice. Andrea nodded as Altair looked at Ayume with curious eyes as well.

"Ano…I'm not sure…" Ayume started to say, as she heard a nose behind her. Turning around she looked at the entrance as she heard a strange noise.

"AYUMEE!" a male voice called. Ayume did her little take back for the day as she recognized the voice.

"…Shen…"

"Shen?!?" Shin cried as he glared at the door. Pointing at the two vampires close to the door he said,

"Open up the door!"

They nodded as Shen rushed in. Ayume blinked at him as her eyes widened. Cuts could be seen, as she held her nose, gasping, she rushed over.

"Daijoubu?" Shen smiled weakly as he said, "Kinda hurt, but alright." Pulling him more into the inside, Kaname observed the dark haired boy as Shin glared at him. Shen looked aroundas he gulped inwardly and continued to walk.

"Erm…otou-san? This is Shen Tseng. He's my boyfriend." She introduced as Shin glared at him with sharp blood red eyes. Shen blinked back with his own red eyes as Kaname's chocolate brown ones looked at Shen.

"Hello, Shen, is it? I'm Ayume's older brother." He introduced himself as Shen gave him as small polite bow. Also bowing to Shin, he said,

"I love your daughter very much. I would still like to presude our relationship." He said as Shin shook his head angrily,

"No! I as Ayume-chan's daddy will not allow it! She must be with a vampire, not a human!" he said angrily as he pointed a finger at Shen. Ayume sighed as she looked at Shin with the cutest puppy eyes.

"Aww, Otou-saannn! Please???" she begged as she did her little puppy eyes and play routine. Sitting down, she began to draw circles on the ground as she looked up at Shin with the cutest green eyes ever. Shin gulped as he tried to look away from her green adorable eyes as he gave a large sigh. Kaname covered a laugh as Shin said,

"Fine."

"Yay!! Watashi wa daisuki da yooo!" she hugged Shin as he patted her on the head. Kissing her on the head lightly he said,

"This is only for a little while. Daddy won't…daddy doesn't like his daughters being with humans." He said in a strict tone as Ayume kissed him lightly on the cheek as she said,

"Arigato, Papa!" she grinned sweetly as Shin smiled at his daughter. Kaname looked at Shen as he walked over towards him as he said softly,

"Make Ayume-chan cry, and I'll kill you. Literally." He threatened as Shen gave a small gulp. Kaname gave him a killer smile as he walked back with the other vampires. Anju walked over towards Shen with Andrea beside her.

"Onee-chan is a really strong girl. Andrea and I have decided that if you break Ayume-nee's heart, we'll both use our bats to kill." She said in a calm tone as the brunette nodded her golden sharp eyes glared at Shen. Altair walked over as he pulled down his own hood. Staring into Shen's blood red eyes, his piercing blue eyes as he said quietly,

"Take care of Ayume."

Shen looked at Ayume's vampire family as he looked back at Ayume. Ayume gave him a small smile as Ayume smiled at him,

"I'll go back for now, but I'll come back here tomorrow night…" she said hesitantly as Shin whimpered as he went over and hugged Auyme lightly, Kaname went over and patted her on the head affectionately.

"Ja, minna-chan." Ayume smiled at them as they waved at them. Once Ayume and Shen walked out, Shin dropped his smile as Kaname walked over to him,

"What shall we do about that 'Shen' boy?" he smirked as his brown chocolate eyes turned a blood red color. Anju licked her lips as she said,

"He sure looked delicious. Perhaps next time we can make a meal out of him?"

"Demo, Ayume-nee wouldn't be that happy…hm?" Andrea said with a small smirk on her pretty features as well. Walking over towards the nerarby table, she poured some red stuff into her glass, as she drank it lightly.

"Hey! Don't drink all the blood by yourself!!" Shin whined as Andrea gave him a small glare. Chugging the rest down she placed the cup down gently as Altair smirked widely as he looked at Shin, his fangs glimmering in the light.

"How about…I try and make Ayume fall in love with me?" he gave Shin a small shrug as the blonde smiled. "And I could always… target certain others that are close to hers…" His blue eyes sparkled evilly.

"What a perfect plan."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Andrea: Sighs…so…many…pages! O.o

Rachel: …nothing again…?

Andrea: Gomen ne, Rachiieee! Moi internet was down… . Stupid virus….

Rachel: Well, Hope you enjoyed the story so far…REVIEW MINNAA!

Andrea: What she said.


	14. Altair and Andrea's Past

Andrea: Another Special chapter…Oh how fun it is making one of these chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Wish by OLIVIA nor do I down Shaman King. If you want all details, got to the first chapter of the story for it shall explain all. (smiles)

_mabataki ga kaze wo yobu_

_hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru_

_anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku_

_subete ga ima hajimaru to_

It was a dark night, stars shimmered in the night sky as a long bown haired girl stood at the foot of a cliff, looking up at the large gleaming moon. Her long brownish gold color hair flickered in the wind as her hood was down, her golden eyes sparkling with joy.

"Andrea? Are we leaving yet?"

The girl called Andrea turned around as she looked at the silver-blonde haired boy. His blue eyes looked at her golden ones as she gave a small nod. Taking the bag up from the ground, she walked over towards the tall boy. She closed her eyes lightly as reopened them, as she sniffed the air. Smiling slightly, she turned to her male companion.

"I think I have just found our food, Altair."

The silver-blonde boy called Altair grinned as he revealed his unusually pointy teeth. Looking ahead, he spotted a hare running by. Andrea nodded as he dashed after it. Within seconds, he came back with the dead rabbit, as he lowered his lips towards the rabbit, opening his mouth and bit down on it's neck. Hard.

"Have your fill for now. We won't be having anymore for a long while." Andrea said lazily as she flicked her hair back. The boy's eyes had turned a blood red as he dropped the rabbit. Wiping his lips against his sleeve, he looked at her as he asked,

"Eh? Why?"

"We're going to be living with another pureblood family, remember? We have to have manners, and not drink blood whenever we want to." She explained as Altair frowned, grabbing his bag, he grumbled.

"Why can't we just stay the way we are? We're fine, aren't we? Twins, just camping forever, no place really called home…." He trailed off as Andrea patted him on the back lovingly. Hugging her brother she smiled as she said gently,

"Well, we can call them family, hm? After all, purebloods are related somehow…"

_can you feel it now_

_can you feel it now_

_nami ni nomikomareta you ni_

_pulling on my heart_

_pulling on my heart_

_iki wo tome te wo nobashite_

"Yeah, I guess…" he said with some pain in his voice. Looking up into the night sky, he regained his posture. Andrea gave him a reassuring smile as he said,

"It's getting late. We'd better get to Shin-san's place before morning…" The brunette nodded as she clasped her hand over his. Silently, holding hands together, they walked towards their new home.

_Andrea's POV_

We were always together, since we were born. My brother was older than me by just 2 minutes. To me, it always felt like I was the older one. More mature and more responsible. Stronger and more prepared. It felt like I always wanted to be there to protect him, from anything.

"Onee-chan…What do we do now…?" Altair had asked one night after our parents were killed by a bunch of vampire hunters. We were hiding from them, always checking if any of them would be stalking us, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"We need to get out of town. Into the forest. We need to get to a school, at least…to blend in with the humans." I murmured as Altair shook. I held his hand as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back as we both ran towards the woods. I knew exactly where to go into hiding.

'Hogwarts. The perfect school.' I had thought, for I had heard my parents talking over it. Altair knew very little of the school, so I decided to take over.

"Altair-nii…I believe that we should go to that Hogwarts school. It's the perfect place to hid, and not to be figured out. Students, such as Witches and Wizards go there, so we won't be found out. Besides, we have the power,ne? We control bats, so it should be just fine…" I explained to him as he nodded his head. Clutching to my hand tightly, he looked at me nervously as his blue eyes stared at me with uneasiness. My own golden eyes locked on to his as I gave him a small kiss on his head. We were the same height, and hardly looked like twins. We looked like best friends, or two lovers.

Altair froze in terror as he looked behind me. A dark figure stood behind me as I felt the man's presence. It was different from a human's presence, I knew it. This man behind me was a wizard, but I knew he didn't know we were vampires. We hadn't even developed vampire instincts yet. Altair held on to be tightly as I looked around, giving him a glare as I asked coldly,

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Are you…Andrea and Altair Daniels?"

I nodded my head ever so slowly as I tensed. Altair peered at him with a curious expression on his face as I hesitated to ask,

"What if we are…?"

The man's face brightened as he came out from the shadows. A big hairy man looked at us as he grinned at us.

"I'm Hagrid! It's a pleasure to meet you. Professor Dumboldore asked me to fetch you two at once. I'm very sorry for your loss…I mean, for your parents…But, at least you'll be able to go to Hogwarts! Your parents enrolled you two into that school…when they were alive at is…" he said regretfully at first as he took his hat off, then brightening up when he mentioned the school. He looked kind as I decided to give him a little bit of trust. I knew very well that I would trust nobody except for my brother.

"We need no pity." Altair said with coldness in his voice as he looked angrily at Hargid. I looked at him as I scolded,

"Altair! Hush. He's going to bring us to Hogwarts! Be nice." I held his hand as he let go of my arm. Dusting off the dirt from my skirt and cloak as I looked up at the man. My eyes sharpened as I held on to my brother, making sure he was close to me.

"Alright. Take us there."

I remember this incident so clearly. I remember getting my wand, as the sparks lit up, choosing me as it's master. Getting all of my new school clothes and all of the new essentials for the new school year all in one day as well! Altair actually smiled for the first time in a long while after out parents had died. I felt ever so grateful that my mom and dad had done this for us. It was about when we were at Hogwarts, finally sorted into Slytherin, sitting on the couch, talking to Altair about how happy I was feeling. Being eleven felt so wonderful, I wanted to stay like that forever. I cried that night, remembering my mother and father always taking care of us. Altair shared with me my pain and sorrow. We vowed that we never shall separate, and live together, forever.

_baby kono sekai wa_

_kinou to wa chigau_

_anata no koto shika mienai_

_baby my wish on a wing_

_kono sora wo saite_

_afureru hitotsu no kotoba de_

That is…until one night.

I felt something so different, after all of the food at Hogwarts tasted like sand and disgusting stuff. I didn't understand a thing, until I finally had an urge to bite someone. I did that night, as I finally realized that my time as a Vampire had come. I was about thirteen at that time. Altair had grown tall and we looked quite different now. I was about two inches shorter, and felt quite small to him. The only thing that made me happier was that he still treated me like an older sister. That's what always made me so much happier.

"Onee-chan…what's going to happen now. After you've become a vampire?"

I had sighed when he had asked me that question. I looked at him as his blue eyes pierced into mine. He had gotten much stronger after three long years. I gave him a gentle smile as I said,

"After you get your vampire instincts, we leave here. We're fine now, since we have everything we need."

"Demo, nee-chan! I want to stay here longer! I love it here!" he begged me as I laughed lightly. My fangs glimmered in the light as he stared at them in awe and amazement. I kissed him lightly on the cheek as I said,

"Just wait until you become a vampire. Things will change, wither you like it or not." I said wisely as I poked his nose lightly with a finger. He scrunched up his nose cutely as I smiled, giving him a light squeeze on his hand. Getting up, I went back towards the girl's dorm.

I found out, about 3 weeks later, Altair finally obtained his vampire instincts. I was so proud of him, as I congratulated him silently in my mind, knowing that he will know that I was happy for him. He then started to play around with a few human girls, dating them, and secretly drinking their blood. I watched him in secret, making very sure nobody found out, for if they did…we would be kicked out for sure.

"Altair, I think it's about time to leave the school. I've begun to feel sleepy during the morning, and the sun is beginning to bother me…" I said one night as I stroke his silver blonde hair lightly. He leaned towards me putting his head on my lap as I smiled at him gently. He looked so sweet like that. My other half always with me and staying by my side, catching up to me always.

"Yeah. Let's leave soon. I'm growing tired of these girls anyways…" he said lazily, as I continued to stoke his hair. Patting his cheek lightly I grinned as I said,

"Don't be a lazy bum, my dear twin. Get up." I teased him as he grumbled and got up. Hugging me gently in his arms I hugged him back lovingly, as I got up, breaking the hug. Looking back at him I warned him,

"Don't get attached to any human, since you'll have to leave them behind some time…"

_kagayaki wo tadoru shisen_

_mayowazu anata e hashiru noni_

_tachisukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku_

_marude nagai tabi no you de_

Those were my last words to him at night. As I travel back into the future, I still feel saddened that we had to leave. I've realized that Altair has become colder than I imagined. Sometimes, even when I speak to him, he's cold to me at times, which dampens me. The coldness makes me feel quite lonely, as if my other half had just died. Now, we have just arrived at the other pureblood's house. He had invited us to stay there forever, for he wanted all purebloods in Hogwarts to stay together. I decided to was a good idea, so I had to drag Altair along as well. We had left Hogwarts the next year, for we could no longer stand the sun. It burned against our skin, almost turning it into dust. I thank god for it not leaving a scar on my arm, from the last time I tried to go into the sun. Purebloods heal fast, I know that for a fact, but for some reason, it took about a little bit longer than I expected. Altair did the exact same thing, and now we both cannot go into the sunlight. I feel so much different now, it's hard to explain, but I know I've changed for good.

_ Back to normal POV_

Altair and Andrea sat in the living room, sipping their drinks lightly. It was surprisingly very tasty blood, as they drank it carefully, savoring each sip. The twins looked at each other as they looked back at the male brunette and the blonde.

"I'm very happy you made it here. Did it take long?"

Andrea blinked as she said carefully,

"I did my best to get the sent of other Vampires, and it took a little while, but we found it in the end. We left Hogwarts for about a year now. Living in the woods, I found isn't that bad." She truthfully told as Altair remained quite as he let his sister do all the talking. Looking around he saw a silver haired girl, younger than him as she had the same golden eyes as his twin. Looking back at the other two quickly, Kaname saw Altair's eyes linger on his younger sister.

"That, by the way is my younger sister, Anju." He pointed out to Altair as the silver blonde blinked. Andrea turned to Anju as the two golden eyes met each other. Smiling at each other Andrea said,

"I'm Andrea, and this is my twin. Altair." She introduced as the girl nodded ever so slowly as she held her doll tightly. Andrea looked at the doll as she asked kindly.

"Who might the doll be? Have you given him a name?"

Anju looked at Andrea as she gave her a small rare smile.

"Boogie. His name is Boogie."

Altair and Andrea looked at each other as they both looked at the doll with slight curiosity in their eyes. Shifting closer to his sister, Altair whispered in her ear as he said,

"It looks freaky. His name suits him all too well."

Andrea chocked back a small giggle as she looked at Altair with amused eyes. Looking back at the doll, she did agree with her brother. The doll was like a plushie, except that his shoes were wooden. Blue short hair with an evil smile plastered on his face with once hand holding a kitchen knife, a fake one at that. Andrea had to admit. It was kinda weird. Kaname and Shin looked at Andrea and Altair as Shin asked,

"Is there something wrong?"

They both shook their head as they both said together,

"Iie. It's nothing. We were just talking amongst ourselves."

Kaname then said,

"Andrea, you will be taking the room right across from Altair's room. Anju's room is right beside yours. Mine is beside Altair's and Shin's is at the end. The spare room is beside Anju's right. Alright?" he explained as they both nodded. Getting up and getting their stuff, they walked towards their room. Andrea followed Altair into his room as they both sat on his bed. It was a dark green, and it looked quite fluffy and nice. Andrea patted the bed as she jumped on it a few times. Giggling she bounced on it as she sat cross legged on the bed. Altair got on the bed as well as he bounced on it a couple times before settling down like his twin.

"What do you think?" she suddenly asked as Altair looked at her with a smile.

"Let's stay here forever."

Andrea smiled at her brother as she said,

"Yes! Let's." she gave him a hug as he hugged back lovingly.

Fin

Andrea: Andrea and Altair's shortened past. I made it up….that's got to be good for something...right?

Rachel: …so long…it should have been shorter!!

Andrea: …you're right…. V.V ah well, too late!

Rachel: Ug, just review ppl. Let's see how many she'll attract this time…

Andrea: Yays for reviews! Flames allowed! Now press the review button. It's just right below you. Yes….press it!

Rachel: ….I think they know where it is….

Andrea: (pouts) some don't thouughh…. . 

Rachel: ………………..


	15. Anju's secret

Andrea: A another special chapter, for Ayume and her Vampire family, mixed with some other shaman-ness…

I couldn't help but put me into the story…except the 'Andrea' in the story is based on my Rp character called, Andrea Daniels. I had fun making her, even though it was hard to finish her profile…'''

Onwards to the story!

Disclamier: Press the' back' button for all the details.

In the forbidden forest, where many of the mysterious animals had lived, there was one rather large cave further in the woods. This cave belonged to a group of vampires, they come out at night, when they are thirsty for blood. Their main food that they survive on. If you looked closely you could see a door, which showed that there was a small amount of light in there, candles and a small magical lamp.

Our story sets us up with a nice evening, when all was quiet.

Ayume sat in the living room with her family as she got up, slamming her palms on the table. Her family looked at her with surprise as she started to rant,

"This is getting boring! There is nothing to do in this cave! It's driving me INSANE!" she shouted pacing around the room. Andrea sighed as she went back to her book. Anju raised a brow as she grinned at Ayume.

"Onee-chan. I can make you feel better…do you want to hear a story about one of my dolls?" she gave her a smirk as she held up her doll. It's beady eyes shone brightly as it suddenly spoke,

"Yo! I'm Anju-sama's doll, Boogie."

Ayume stared at the doll with a horrified expression on her face as she took a small step back. Anju's smirk widened as she sat down on the couch, her doll sitting on her lap. Ayume sat down hesitantly beside her as Altair sat beside Ayume, leaning on her, looking at Anju.

"Well…there was one time when I actually forgot Boogie-kun in the woods, when I was looking for a prey…" Anju started as she looked at the doll with a small mournful expression on her face. Looking back at Ayume and Altair, she continued,

"It was then I thought I had lost Boogie-kun…"

Flashback 

"Outo-san, I think I lost Boogie-kun…" the little Anju said to the blonde spiked haired boy. Shin grinned as he then said,

"It was about time you got rid of that freaky doll…" he gave Anju a reassuring smile as Anju gave him a long long intense stare. Shin began to sweat as he finally said,

"I…I..hope that you find it soon! Ehheehe…I'll be on a look out for it as well!" he said quickly, hopefully not angering his child as Anju looked down.

"It would be really bothersome if the doll was landed into a hands of a human." She said quietly as Shin gave a small gulp. Andrea sighed as she walked over to Anju. Giving her a small pat she beckoned her towards the door.

"Let's go and find it now. I believe that Hogwarts is still open, and besides, Anju. You attend the human school, so it'll be alright, ne?" the older vampire smiled at the younger one. Anju sighed as she rustled her silver trestles, walking out of the cave and following Andrea out.

Somewhere not far from there a girl with a Hogwarts uniform picked a doll up as she peered at it.

"Hey! Bill! Look! I think I found something…I think it belongs to that Kuran girl…" she shouted at the boy behind her. He looked at the doll, horrified as he said,

"Let it go! Put it back! I heard that Kuran had put a spell on one of the teachers the last time when he yelled at her for bringing in that doll. I think she likes it a lot! Don't mess with her!" he warned his friend as she gave a small hmph.

"Slytherins like us shouldn't be afraid of brats like that!" she snarled as the boy Bill shrugged and walked away. The blonde haired girl smirked as she carried the doll in one hand walking back into the castle.

Anju walked around the corridors as Andrea had stayed behind in the forest, watching Anju as the young girl walked around the last time she had put Boogie. Looking up, she saw the blonde had her doll. Running towards the girl with amazing speed, she called out,

"Hey! Smith! That's my doll! Give him back!" she glared at the girl as the blonde smirked at Anju. The boy Bill cowered behind the Smith girl as the girl said,

"No! You threw him away! Finders keepers!" she snarled back. Anju looked taken back as she lowered her hand. Looking at Boogie she looked back at the girl as she said,

"You won't be able to handle him. I suggest you give him back, Thea Smith." She held out her hand as the blonde gripped the doll even harder.

"No way! Get lost, Kuran! He's mine now…" she hissed as she ran away with the doll. Anju sighed as she watched the couple run away. It would only be a little while before she'll get it back.

Back with Thea and Bill, they walked into the Slytherin Common room as Thea handed a brown girl the doll as she said,

"You can sew right?"

The girl nodded as Thea's face lit up with a smile. Looking at the doll she said,

"Hey, Alex, do you mind if you could get that knife off of that doll's hand? That thing gives me the creeps." She gave a dramatic shudder as the brunette laughed lightly as she nodded,

"Sure. I'll give it back to you soon!"

"Thanks!" Thea walked up towards the girls room as Alex looked at the doll as she began to pick up her sicciors.

A little while later a scream was heard. Thea pounded down the stairs as she saw Alex lying down on the floor, her mouth foaming.

"Someone call the hospital wing!!" someone shouted as everybody rushed out of the dorm, carrying Alex. Thea looked frightened as she shouted,

"Alex!!!"

Looking back down, she now was alone in the Common room. Feeling like she wanted to cry, she looked at the doll as she noticed that the knife still was there on it's hand. Glaring hard at it she took the pair of sicciors as she was just about to cut it as she suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey there! Do you want me to cut you up into pieces? You look fun to cut!" a dark figure could be seen behind her a she screamed in horror. Backing away from the figure. It grinned as it disappeared, appearing beside her with a gleaming knife as it cackled,

"This is going to be fun! I haven't cut someone up in ages! What are you waiting for? Scream! Run! I want to have some fun!"

Thea looked at the thing in horror as she screamed and ran as the shadow chased her down, laughing as it did. It plunged the knife through her as it went right through her.

"It…didn't…cut me…" she said with amazement, still frightened. The shadow laughed even louder as he said,

"I'll mess with your mind first! No one can interfere now! Ahahahaha!" he laughed evilly as Thea screamed bloody murder. Plunging for her wand she screamed,

"Anju!! Kuran!! Help me!!!"

"I'm coming." Came Anju's short response, as she appeared the doorway with a calm expression on her face. She looked at the dark shadow as she looked back at Boogies body. Taking the doll, she ran towards the shadow as the doll ate the shadow up. With the last gulp Boogie shrieked as he shouted,

"Anju-sama!! She tried to take my knife away from me! I had to teach her a lesson! I wanted to….---!"

"Boogie-kun…" Anju gave him a long intense stare as the doll shut up.

"Gomen ne, Anju-sama. I was wrong to do so."

Anju smiled at the doll as she said, "It's good to know that you knew that you were being a bad boy." Thea stared at the two with horror as she pointed at the doll with a shaking finger.

"Keep that thing…away from me!"

Anju's smile faded as she glared at the girl with annoyance. With a flick of a finger, a bat flew into Thea's face it knocked her out. Regaining her small calm smile, she faced Boogie.

"Alright. Let's go home now. Papa and Nee-san will be waiting for us."

_End of flashback_

Ayume and Altair stared at the doll with horror written all over their faces as Anju finished her story. The two shook with fear as Anju explained,

"Boogie really is actually a soul who used to be a murderer, that killed 13 people with a kitchen knife. I thought I had sealed him properly into this body, but I was wrong. Thankfully, I was there in time." She looked at her doll with a calm expression as Ayume looked at Boogie with horror. Altair turned away as he grimaced, feeling happy that he didn't even have to talk to the freaky doll.

"Would you like to hear more about my other dolls?" Anju asked them as Ayume got up with a freaked look on her face as she said,

"Iie…it's alright…" she looked away as she walked back into her room, Altair following her into her room as they left their other family members there alone in the living room.

"…"

"Anju really is a scary child, isn't she?"

"Yeah…."

Yes, it was a nice night.

Fin.

Andrea: And that was the Special- Anju's history, about Boogie-kun. Credits go to 'Chibi Vampire'. I just changed the names, nad based Anju's history on that.

Rachel: …o.o…

Andrea: It's not that scary…even though I will never think of Boogie the same way again…Anyways, Review!


	16. Green Velvet

Hogwhat?

Chapter 14: Green Velvet

"It's late, Midori. You should really get going now." Seamus Finnigan replied in a concerned tone, gazing at the younger brown-haired girl with slight concern. Of course, it was natural to worry about underclassmen, especially those of his House. Yamashira Midori smiled, before nodding. "I'll go soon, Seamus. You should go on ahead – I'd just read a few more pages, I promise." She held up her textbook, an earnest look in her eyes. He sighed.

"I swear you might as well be sorted into Ravenclaw; though I have a feeling you're just like Hermione." With a chuckle, Seamus packed up his books into his bag. "Well, curfew's coming soon, better get going before Filch gets you."

"I know." Midori smiled, and watch Seamus wander back to the school. Sitting on a bench by the lake near the Forbidden Forest, she continued to read her Charms textbook, struggling over a few problems, and her quill tapped impatiently upon the surface of her parchment. A slight black shadow fell over the whole of Hogwarts, announcing the arrival of the late evening.

Stretching and stifling a yawn, Midori felt suddenly quite drowsy, pausing to rub her eyes. Setting down her things, she cupped her mouth as another yawn escaped her lips. Suddenly, tendrils of black darkness unfolded in front of her, and in terror and half-drowned surprise, she saw a tall boy appear from the black clouds. The air surrounding them turned icy cold, and with frozen fascination she gazed at him – the terribly handsome yet cold boy, sporting silver-light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"_Imperio_."

His voice was strangely even and gentle, yet a harsh coldness existed behind them. At his will, Midori slowly crept into slumber, before falling forwards where his arm caught her, her head rolling lifelessly like a rag doll.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

The tinkling of wine glass glistened and rang out softly in the dimmed darkness. Drinking deeply, Altair slammed his glass down, his lips stained red. Anju sat quietly beside him, softly playing with her doll on her lap, her black Gothic-Victorian dress spread beautifully out around her legs. Gazing at her older brother with a troubled eye, she then plopped down from the chair that she was sitting upon, and kneeled down beside a grand four-poster bed with silk drapes, gazing intently at the person that was sleeping peacefully upon it.

"And you are sure, that this is Ayume-nee-chan's imouto?" She asked through clenched teeth, a pang of hatred and jealousy erupting inside her heart. Altair was silent for a moment, absorbed in his own interest of gazing at the blood rolling around inside his glass cup. He then directed his general direction of vision at the silver-haired girl, and grinned, his fangs glistening in the candlelight.

"Of course. I sent one of my bats earlier to inspect. And it seems like both of them are quite close." Placing his glass down, he stood up from where he was sitting and sat down on the bed, leaning down to examine the sleeping girl's features. "I'm sure… Ayume won't mind having another one of her relatives 'join' our family… or rather… she might just become a sister-in-law to her…" He thought with a devious smile, and Anju frowned.

"No, onii-chan… Papa won't let you." She stubbornly stated, clutching her doll closer to her chest. "Ayume-nee-chan only has one imouto… and that's me…"

"Oh, come on now, Anju." Altair rolled his eyes, straightening up. "I can just bite her myself… make her my own… and I don't even have to bother with troublesome Ayume anymore…" He slowly said, eying Midori's sleeping figure hungrily. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, her uniform slightly frayed but nevertheless, still sleeping.

Anju gave an indignant shake of her head. "I'm going to find Andrea-nee-chan and Kaname-nii-chan. They're so much nicer than you too." With a delicate sniff, she exited the room, slamming the door after she sent Altair a violent glare.

With a shrug, Altair gazed at Midori again, and placed both hands on either side of her head upon her pillow, right on top of her. Leaning down, he eased in but halted as her eyes fluttered opened drowsily. In her befuddled state of mind, Midori could only make out his blue eyes gazing down at hers, and she blinked blankly for a moment, before speaking out.

"…Shiro-kun?"

He silenced her with a kiss, and a feeling of warm elation came over her. Midori closed her eyes, her heart still worry-free, unaware of her surroundings. Breaking off roughly, Altair left a trail of kisses down her neck, where he opened his mouth once again, his fangs hovering over her pale skin. Before he could sink his teeth into her neck though, he felt her hand touch his face, and her other hand upon his shoulder.

Midori sat up now, rubbing her eyes sleepily, blinking her blurred vision away. With a smirk, he sat cross-legged beside her, wondering when she would notice who he was. Looking up at him, her eyes widened a bit before she shot backwards, shock spreading across her face. He couldn't help but to laugh, and gazing at where she was sitting upon, a crimson red flush came across her face.

"W-What… Did we…? Did you…?" She stuttered, turning even redder as she clutched her pounding heart. Altair was amused by her words, and leaned closer to her, lifting her chin up with a single, slender finger.

"Well, no. I did reserve some respect for you, despite you being a human." He replied, and saw relief spread across her face momentarily. "Though if you want, we can."

Shoving his hand aside, Midori shot him an angry glare before looking around, confusion settling in. "But… where… where am I? This isn't Hogwarts… is it?"

"No." Altair replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "You're in the Forbidden Forest; in the den of us vampires."

Midori gazed back at him with wide eyes. "Then you must-"

"Of course. Dear Ayume-chan." Altair sighed in a bored tone, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. "Though of course she came here on her own, she has a 'real' family now. Do you really want your sister back? It's too late. The only way you can ever call her as one of your own, is that if you join us." He smiled, his fangs reappearing once more. "And I'll be more than glad to help you become achieve at least that."

"N-No! It's… I… I don't want to lose Ayume-chan… but I don't want to… become like you. I-I'm sorry." Midori added, her voice shaking. Altair sighed wistfully.

"Such selfish wishes. I can't assure you if you still have a choice left over, though. I mean – we _are_ blood-thirsty creatures that craves for human blood… do we not?" He grinned, wetting his lips. Nervously backing away, Midori quivered slightly, before she was thrown in an enveloping embrace of his arms. Strangely, he was warm, but the thought of Shiro forced her to struggle in his grip. He was a lot stronger than she had expected – Midori then miserably realized to never underestimate a vampire's strength.

"Ah, I can't let you go now." He sighed, sniffing her hair. A pleasant smile came over his face. "You have a nice scent – through this disgusting mask of floral scents, I can still smell your blood. It has a lovely flavor to it – much like my preferred taste of blood." He whispered in her ear, and she shivered visibly, before regaining a defiant look upon her face.

"Well then, are you going to eat me?"

"Perhaps – I might just take a slight bite out of you. No, I think I will." He chuckled as alarm crossed her eyes once more. "And I think you'll make a lovely bride for me."

Midori raised a brow, before crossing her arms across her chest. "Sorry to break it to you, but… I'm already taken." She added haughtily, and Altair gazed back at her with surprise, before laughing again.

"But of course! A woman such as you holding much vigor in both looks and charm couldn't _possibly_ fend off the human male population for long! You poor girl, you're _devoured_ by those human males like flies to honey, and yet you still feel deserving of their affection." Altair ravaged on, an amused smile playing along his lips. Midori rolled her eyes as she listened to him. "Thus, I've come to a decision. You must certainly be born for this sole purpose – such beauty cannot be contained in a mere, weak human body – God must have let you in this world, and led us together in a twist of fate, so that you can join us vampires, in your rightful rank of beauty and grace."

"Are you done yet?" Midori asked dully, swinging her legs over the bed. "If you can, I'd like you to show me the way out of the Forest-"

"Haha! You're more humorous than I'd expected, my dear Midori-chan." Altair chuckled, his arms wrapped around her once again. Midori sighed as she didn't put up another fight; it was useless, and she knew she couldn't escape that easily. "Now, be a dear and let me bite you-"

"MIDORI!!"

The door slammed open, and panting heavily was Ayume, standing by the doorway, her green eyes livid with anger and rage. Glaring at Altair, she lunged for him, but he was quicker in terms of speed and agility, and had risen up from the bed, taking Midori along with him. With a bark of surprise, Midori watched her sister pounce on him, only missing him by inches.

"Nee-chan!!"

Whipping around furiously, Ayume glared at Altair. "Give. Me. Back. Midori. Right now. And I won't let you off easy if you don't oblige." She snarled, the room dropping a couple of degrees lower. Ice began to form along the walls and the bed, frost cracking as more ice formed over each other.

"Ohhh… nice effect." Altair commented as he gazed at the now-blue ceiling. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Give me back her, Altair!!" Ayume growled, and was about to step forwards when the door slammed open again, missing poor Midori by another few inches, if Altair had not picked her up and led her out of harm's way. This time, a silver-haired boy came leaping in, ice-blue eyes surveying the room wildly until he saw Altair gently placing Midori back down on her feet; though his arms were still wrapped around her passively –

"Ayume, let's just kill him." Shiro replied coldy, cracking his knuckles loudly as he prepared to engage in battle. Midori's face blanched; she had never seen Shiro this serious and angry before.

"Oh, I'm assuming you're her boyfriend." Altair commented, and the silver-haired boy glared back at him, standing perfectly still. "Sorry! You two will have to break up - " Altair cut short, but laughed as he dodged a blast of wind hurled at him from Shiro's outstretched palm. "Say, do you even know what bust size your girlfriend is?"

"_What?!_" A flush of scarlet came over Shiro's face, and Midori nearly fainted at the question.

"No?" Altair asked again, slightly disappointed. A mischievous smile came over his face once more. "Well, not to worry, I'll check it out for you…" His hands slid upwards, and closed over Midori's chest, where he felt her up.

"Uh… C Cup, I think… not bad…"

Ayume shrieked as she hurled an icicle near his ear, and the sound of the ice shattering against the wall like glass breaking drew the attention of the others. Walking in quickly was Kaname and Shin; following close behind was Andrea. Anju was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on here – Altair!" Shin suddenly exclaimed when he saw his youngest son clutching the half-conscious Midori in his arms, his hands enclosed over her – "What the hell is happening here?"

Shiro seized the opportunity to forcefully wrench his arms apart, and caught Midori in time. With a rather angry look at Shiro, Altair was about to pull back his fist, before Kaname caught it in a tight grip, his dark red eyes glimmering with grim patience. "Stop."

"Papa!" Ayume suddenly replied, still flustered by Altair's previous obscene act. "A-Altair, he… well, he freaking _kidnapped_ Midori-chan, and brought her all the way over here-"

Shin shot Altair a rather seething, angry look.

"Of all purebloods – why a _human?_" Shin asked in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. "Do you know how much trouble we'll put Dumbledore through if this happens? Despite letting us live in the Forest, it doesn't mean you can pick any witch of your choice, and _drag her over here and-_"

"It's probably some attraction you must've felt when you first laid your grubby little eyes on her, Altair." Andrea rolled her eyes, eying the light blonde vampire. "Don't reprimand him too much, otou-san. If there's such thing as love – why wouldn't it happen between a human and a vampire?"

Altair was silent with rage, before he opened his mouth to speak. "I only took her since I could drink her blood!"

"Then why haven't you done so?" A soft voice inquired, and everyone in the room fell silent. Anju came walking in, still holding on to her doll. "I know you've been longing to bite her every little moment you shared between you and her… that… that human… but you _know_ that by biting her yourself, she'll stay with us forever… I don't know why, but you do…" She whispered, purple eyes gleaming. "Anju knows… Altair, you _love her_, don't you? It's so obvious… you _love her_."

"It doesn't matter." Shiro suddenly replied dully, his eyes darkening. "You can't have her – not only will Dumbledore not approve of this, but you're too late. I swore to protect her – I swore that I'd be there only for her, and I can't back down on my word. Especially if it's to Akira… right, Ayume?" His words silenced even the older dark-haired girl, who was speechless when the though of Akira entered her mind.

"…Right." She managed quietly. "Altair… just stay away from her… you don't know how frightening our family head can be…"

Nodding, Shiro picked up Midori into his arms, who was still silent the entire time. She refused to look back at anyone now, and only clutched at Shiro's shirt tightly. "I'm going back. I'll tell the others that Midori's safe. You're going to stay here a bit longer?" He asked Ayume, who nodded. "Take her back. She's tired. Good thing today's Friday – we can let her rest tomorrow." Walking up to Midori, Ayume gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry, Midori-chan. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Midori whispered, before Shiro whisked her away, both of them disappearing into the diluted darkness.

Shin and Kaname both glanced at Altair with grim and serious expressions on their faces.

"And you, Altair… we need to have a talk."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

The patter of cold rain thudded loudly against her window pane. Turning over in her bed underneath covers and sheets, Midori looked at outside with a sullen look upon her face. Morning came like a sour lemon; sunny skies were ruined by dark clouds and cold rain. With a final sigh, she threw the bed sheets off and got up to get changed. Last night proved to be quite a trauma for her, and her fingers were still shaking from it. Trying to button her shirt close, Midori cursed loudly when her fingers wouldn't listen and slipped against the smooth buttons.

"Midori?"

A door snapped shut, and Tamao entered her bedroom, already dressed with a plate of food in her hands. "You missed breakfast; Shiro told me to bring this up for you." Tamao smiled as she placed a dish down, fried sausages and eggs with some bacon on the side. Smiling back at the pink-haired girl, Midori laughed as she stared down at herself. Dressed only in the dark grey skirt with her white long-sleeved shirt still unbuttoned and open, she scratched the back of her head with slight embarrassment.

"Need help buttoning it?" Tamao grinned. Nodding, Midori allowed Tamao kneel down and help her fasten the buttons together quickly. "I know you're still… traumatized about last night's ordeal. Ayume-chan told me what happened." Tamao replied quietly, and she gazed at Midori with saddened rose-coloured eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"…I think so. I mean, if I put if behind me, then it won't matter anymore…" Midori assured Tamao, who then smiled a little. "Alright, if you say so. Well, um… I have to go soon. Horo-kun's waiting for me." Tamao turned a bright shade of pink, and Midori giggled. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to keep you. Please tell Horo Horo that I'm sorry for keeping you." Winking at the pink-haired girl, Midori watch Tamao wave goodbye and exit the dormitories. Grabbing her vest with the school badge emblazoned brightly over her left breast, she slipped it over her head, smoothened it out and grabbed her black cloak.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

In low spirits, Draco sulked along the corridors alone, thinking hard about the other night. He was almost certain that Ayume was more than the average witch than he could ever possibly believe – that dark night, when she had battled so valiantly against the Dark Lord, he was almost marveled by her and her group's strength, yet so terrified and astounded at the same time…

His train of thought was broken when he heard a soft pattering of footsteps nearing close to him. Looking up, he was surprised to see the younger sister of the Yamashiras walking towards him, a faraway look in her eyes as she slowly walked down the hallway. Midori didn't seem to be aware of his presence, and continued walking before Peeves the poltergeist came zooming down the hallway, a wicked smile on his ghostly face.

"Why, if it isn't wee mee Midori?! Care for a nice trip down the hallway?! Here you go!!" He shrieked with delight as he collided against her legs, sending her a full face plant upon the floor, before speeding away, cackling with loud laughter. With an inward moan, Midori picked herself up from the floor, rubbing her reddened forehead painfully. Draco blinked, before kneeling down before her.

"It seems like old Peeves gave you the classic trip." He commented with a smirk as she gazed back at him with a pained look, her forehead still slightly sore from the large impact.

"Well, yes, it seems to be so…" She replied, staring back at him curiously. "Oh, hi, Draco. I haven't seen you around much lately." She suddenly stated aloud, no sign of guile in her voice.

"Uh, yeah… I haven't seen you much either… nor Ayume – er, well, except for last night – just saw her in the common room and stuff-" He started before stopping his words. She was still staring at him with arched brows.

_Maybe it's because I'm talking to a Gryffindor._ Draco thought with disgust, and his boastful pride momentarily was restored before his eyes gave way. Gazing back at her, Draco realized how much prettier she had looked, when she wasn't standing beside Ayume – the other raven-haired beauty that had managed to capture his heart for a while now. Trying to look indifferent, Draco tried to gaze down at Midori with a slightly menacing look.

"Wow, you must be pretty stupid to let Peeves get you in one of his pranks." He drawled, a hint of malice in his voice. Midori glared now, eyes hardening. "I'm sorry, but Peeves usually don't pick on me." She replied stiffly. Draco grinned now, and smirked slightly at her answer. "Uh huh, sure. You sure he doesn't drop a floating bucket of water on you every day?"

As dull rage came across her expressions, Draco glanced downwards and noticed that both of them were sitting upon the marble floor. Strange. He then noticed that Midori sat with her legs spread out, her knees touching each other, the hem of her skirt residing close to her waist now, actually –

The very idea suddenly struck Draco in horror. Was he turning into a giant pervert now?

"Actually, no, I think he enjoys playing his pranks on you Slytherins more." Midori retorted, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. "Most certainly, I assure you."

"Uh, no." Draco's grin widened. "We've got the Bloody Baron; Peeves wouldn't _dare_ to do anything in front of him."

"That makes all the reasons worthwhile for him to get you Slytherins." Midori grimaced attractively, before her stomach gave a long growl. Quickly, a deep blush filled her cheeks and she latched her arms around her stomach to suppress the hunger. Draco laughed, holding his sides in merriment. She shot him a violent glare – if only looks could kill, he would've been dead by now.

"You haven't had lunch yet, have you?" He smiled now, looking a bit kinder than he had wanted to. Nodding, Midori slowly struggled to stand up; in the process of doing so, a bit of white underneath her skirt flashed in front of his eyes, and he reddened as well, quickly standing up before she could notice.

"I'm on my way to there too, actually." He replied casually, and both of them started to walk down the empty hallway to the Great Hall. Nodding without much of a reply, Midori suddenly rushed forwards, before turning around to face Draco. Halting to a stop, he gazed at her with slightly surprised eyes.

"I'm going on ahead – Shiro… and Ayume-nee are waiting for me." When she said Shiro's name, Draco noticed a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Anyway, nice talking to you again… I think." With a small smile, she sprinted off. Draco stuck his hands into his pockets, before continued to walk again. His mood soured slightly when the black-haired green-eyed girl came into mind.

_Ayume, huh?_

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I'm sorry."

Midori struggled not to let tears fall, her shoulders trembling as she watch Shiro slowly applying alcohol on the cut that ran across his left cheek. With a sigh, he smiled at her gently before trying to dab the cotton ball, but failed when he flinched at the pain. With shaking hands, Midori picked up the cotton ball with the pair of tweezers and dabbed his wound, feeling his muscles tense up when the alcohol stung.

Placing it back down on the table, she let her head fall down in a senseless gaze upon the surface of Shiro's bed, brown hair framing her face.

"It's not your fault; it's mine."

She raised her head up, eyes livid. "It is completely mine! If I had listened to Seamus… if I'd just gone in with him and Hannah Abott… things wouldn't have been like this… it… I…" She stammered, before Ayume patted her on the head with soft green eyes. "You couldn't help it. Papa gave Altair a stern talking-to, and Kaname-onii-chan will now be looking over him. There's nothing to worry about!"

"But… Akira-sama… he…" Midori bit her lip, as she softly placed a bandage over Shiro's cheek. Ayume grimaced at the sound of Akira's name. "You still address him with 'sama'? It's ridiculous…"

Midori looked sullen. "It's true… he lashed out at you when he found about last night… but still!"

"It's alright, can't I reassure you enough?" Shiro asked her with a frustrated sigh. "I don't care how much Akira tries to hurt me; if he's going to let me get away with this wimpy scrape on the cheek then I don't mind." He grinned.

"What happened?" A voice came from the door as it opened, revealing the familiar brunette boy donning bright orange headphones. Yoh's placid eyes momentarily had a flicker of alarm when he spotted the white bandage on Shiro's cheek. "Shiro, you're wounded. Who did this to you?" He asked earnestly, taking a seat in an armchair beside Shiro's bed.

"Oh Yoh, good timing. It's nothing much; Shiro here got into a brawl with Akira." Ayume reassured Yoh, who nodded with a small smile. "A brawl? I hope nothing disorderly resulted from your fight, Shiro. So tell me;" Yoh glanced towards to Ayume, then Midori. "What happened last night, you three? Anna happened to tell me you guys were gone past curfew – if it's meddling past school hours, I won't tell." Yoh grinned and chuckled, his shoulders shaking from laughter. Midori smiled just briefly.

"It was nothing, really. Ayume, Shiro and I were just out looking for… for the one who bit Ayume. But we were unsuccessful." Midori quickly added, hoping her lie might satisfy Asakura Yoh's curiosity. Yoh slowly nodded, and leaned back comfortably in the chair with a docile smile. "I see… well, whatever happened last night, when you're ready, you can always come and talk to me and the other guys." Yoh replied slowly, and Midori's face faltered. "I trust all of you – we're friends, right?" He smiled again, and Ayume grinned.

"Right. Guess we can't hide things forever, eh? Well, stay tuned later then. After dinner, that is." Ayume hastily added, and Yoh nodded, standing back up to his feet, before slinking back to the door. "Well, I'm off. Better go finish my laps before Anna finds out." He sheepishly grinned, before running out towards the Gryffindor common room.

55555555555555555555555555555555

Altair felt sulky as he sat down on the couch with a small sigh. He wanted blood - Midori's blood. He took his cup from its usual place on the drawing table beside the couch. Sipping it lightly, he grimaced. Blood tablets taste dull and fruitless. Frowning, he got up from the couch as he began to pace around the room. The door opened as a green-eyed girl walked in, looking quite content, until seeing Altair's face. Her eyes turned a light red color as they faded back into her usual emerald green ones.

"Oh. It's just you."

Altair turned his back on her as Ayume glared at him with anger on her pretty features.

"What do you mean by, 'Oh it's just you.' ? What? You want Midori-chan back into your arms, as you gently take your lips towards her neck and suck her blood? Is that who you were expecting to come in? Midori-chan?" she spat out at him as Altair whipped around furiously glaring daggers at her. Darkness began to surround them both as an ice sword appeared in Ayume's hand. In Altair, two duel blades appeared.

"Go on, bring it on! I'm been quite pissed lately anyways!" he hissed as he lunged for her. The door opened as both of them turned to see who it was. The brunette at the door gave them glances as Altair lowered his blades as they vanished. Giving Ayume one last death glare he stalked out of the room. Ayume let her blade fall as it turned into smoke. Kaname raised a brow at Ayume as she looked away angrily.

"You two have been fighting again?" He asked quietly when Altair had stalked out of the room without a comment. Ayume huffed angrily and crossed her arms across her chest, still pouting. Heaving a sigh, Kaname sat down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. He gazed distantly at the coffee table for a moment, staring at the cup and the blood tablets that Altair had left behind in a hurry.

"Whatever the case is… you should stay away from him for a while. It's going to take a long time before his temper cools down and his grudge forgotten." Kaname spoke aloud suddenly, and Ayume glanced back at the older vampire with a slightly odd look in her eyes. "…It's not like I want to be near that sulking idiot in the first place, Kaname-nii…" She retorted, feeling a new surge of anger when the thoughts of the silver blonde vampire entered her mind.

"You two should just get it over with and make up. But more importantly, I think he owes your sister an apology. Otou-san isn't particularly pleased that your fellow comrades discovered our home's location." Kaname got up from the couch now, and headed for the exit. "Talk to you later."

"Okay." Ayume replied softly, eying the dark brown-haired vampire walk out of the living room. She gazed at the vase of roses that stood in the middle of the table. Her brows creased, her mouth still frozen in a frown.

"…Dammit…"

666666666666666666666666666666666666

She winced once more when she felt the cloth scrape against her hand roughly over and over again. Another hand, one that she did not own, gripped hers tightly, the skin ghostly pale as if it never saw daylight before. A dark-haired boy sporting deep blue eyes grimaced as he continued to wash her hand, soap bubbles framing the sides of her palm. Scrubbing hard again, Midori closed her eyes tightly before letting out a small sigh of relief when Akira submerged it into a sink filled with cold water.

"So disgusting…" Akira murmured in a low voice, eyes almost obscured by his long bangs. "…it disgusts me… that filthy animal had _touched you_…"

Midori sat there, legs folded underneath her torso, the other hand that was already cleaned on top of her lap. She didn't say anything but just watched Akira drying her hand with a fluffy towel. They were inside Akira's bathroom – an elegant one as well, with a large square pit encased with marble to replicate a Japanese onsen; there was lower-leveled granite flooring to shower in, and a European bathtub with crystal knobs and golden-painted faucets lay in another corner.

"It's no use, trying to wash just your hands…" Akira thought aloud for a moment, pensive. "Take a shower, then you go into the onsen. I have to make sure you're completely clean before you can go anywhere else." His gaze narrowed, holding another white towel in his hands.

Midori hesitantly stood up, and took the towel from him.

Akira gave her a rather ill look, before exiting the bathroom. Staring at the glass door that connected with his bedroom, Midori glanced at her towel before unbuttoning her shirt and started to undress. She trotted over to the shower and turned the water on.

When she was finished, she took the dry towel and wrapped it around herself, walking over towards the onsen. Sinking deeper into the warm water, she sighed and closed her eyes as she thought about the past troubles she had faced so far starting from Friday; getting kidnapped by vampires, dealing with Shiro and Akira, and figuring out that Ayume had accepted the blood bond and is now part of that family that dwells on blood and darkness. With an irritated sigh she allowed herself to soak up in the hot water for another fifteen minutes before getting out and drying herself with a fresh towel.

Dressing into a plain white uniform top and a black skirt with the red and gold Gryffindor necktie, Midori hastily put on black stockings and clambered into her black Mary Jane shoes and exited the bathroom, promptly towel-drying her hair as she stood in the middle of Akira's bedroom. Akira himself had settled himself in a velvet armchair, encompassed in a book at the moment. Midori blinked as she bowed to Akira formally as she said, "Arigato, Akira-sama…"

The dark haired boy looked up from his book as he glared at her as he said, "All clean? You may go." Midori nodded, and folded the towel neatly before hanging it upon a rack. She quickly grabbed her bag as she rushed out of the room, before bowing curtly one more time and shutting the door. Midori walked down the lone hallways, she gazed outside, looking at the glistening stars that shone out. Sighing, she continued to walk until she noticed a girl her age staring at her with unusual golden eyes adorned in a lacy black Gothic dress. Midori let out a small smile as she waved at the silvered hair girl, stopping to a halt in her walk.

"Excuse me, but… you're out alone? It's quite late…" Midori started, but stopped when the silver-haired girl had shortened the distance between them quite considerably. At the sight of the girl's immense beauty caused Midori to blush a little, and she took a small step back. "Anou… is there something… on my face?" She asked timidly, but the golden-eyed girl placed a finger upon her lips as if to silence her.

"Midori-nee shouldn't make too much noise." She whispered, barely audible. She clamped her hand down around Midori's wrist tightly, and started to lead her down the dark hallway. Following her without much obligation, Midori was stunned to find herself speechless. _She silenced me… how though? Was it when she placed her finger on my…?_

Anju smiled to herself – one arm cradled her precious Boogey-kun, the other was tightly holding on to the brown-haired girl that was stumbling after her in haste – not quite Confounded, but she was Silenced thanks to Anju's magic. It was a temporary curse anyway, and Anju didn't mind that the girl was frantically trying let out even a croak of some sort from her throat, all the while unnoticing that she was subtly being kidnapped.

Well, it actually amused Anju.

Leading her out of the school courtyard, she made her way towards the park area, the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. Midori's black Mary Jane shoes clacked softly in the dark night, her long-sleeved uniform shirt was slightly crumpled on the left sleeve thanks to Anju's grip. Dead leaves stirred uneasily in a cold breeze, and the wind brushed harshly against her legs.

"You'll accept the bloodright." Anju suddenly replied, her voice filled with ease and clarity in contrast to the howling wind that screamed out above their heads. Stopping to a gentle halt in their expedition, she turned around to face the taller girl, taking both of her hands into her own. Midori could feel the slender fingers clasping her own, icy cold compared to her warm ones. A fragment of fear flooded her eyes, but she forced herself to stay calm, listening to what the silver-haired vampire had to say.

"Even if it means destroying your humanity – you are granted the highest privilege of becoming an advanced and ancient race. You will be entitled to out birthright, our legacy, our heritage – all for this at the price of your blood." She continued quietly, never letting go of Midori's hands. Midori closed her eyes, and took in a shuddering breath.

"_Kraduol varler kuroa, teue le zeva. San yo, san yo te imperti hymmno kregi. Siruvalant sheyru valera, vaagi yo farr gran, yo miu no feya._" The strange words came from Anju's quivering lips as she recited the peculiar language. An old magic circle appeared beneath their feet, and wind began to blow upwards from where they stood upon the ground. Panic seized Midori's heart – Anju was taking her somewhere.

_Anju! Stop!_ Midori screamed in her mind, trying to twist out of the girl's grasp. However, Anju's extraordinary strength gripped her tightly, and she continued to chant faster.

"_Zwei krei, shivari morimento tituemo, wran vongola miatisse tre chorde – yascht voke kre!_"

At that moment, she felt immense regret – and knew nothing but a white light that had swallowed her entire entity whole.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rachel: I'm so delighted serving my part (finally, haha) here, though you know I'm guilty of pushing my character Midori into the spotlight this time. (hehe) Next chapter, I've got a load of action crap and the whatnot with more Ayume in it. And of course, there will be more Vampire lore, romance, and shoujo drama. Though I've been wondering – if you're reading this right now, please do tell us what type of pairing you'd like to see happen – because this fic may branch off into four different endings. Here's the possibilities:

**Ayume **- Shen Ending (original canon) OR Ren Ending (Shaman Ending)

**Midori** - Shiro Ending (original canon) OR Altair Ending (Vampire Ending)

Andrea: Nuo, I can't choose. :(

Rachel: Of course, I don't mind writing some of the endings – just a note that each ending would contain some sort of epilogue (if we ever are going to do the endings in the first place, of course). I certainly hope this fic will get more fans by the next chapter!

Andrea: REVIEW PLEASE :)


	17. Kidnapped

Andrea: Hello once again my dear fellow Fanfiction readers! I Andrea-chan have finally come up with the next Hogwhat chapter and is proud to tell you all that I really am very addicted to Code Geass. (bows apologetically) I'm so sorry that I have not updated in so long. Please forgive me.

Anyways. Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Press the 'back' button for more details.

Chapter 17 – Kidnapped.

"What? Midori-chan is missing?!?" An angry female voice cried out. Ayume's green eyes widened, her fingernails dug into the wooden table in the Great Hall. She stood up, her eyes locked on to Tamao. She had been sitting in the Gryffindor table to talk to Tamao. Tamao nodded weakly, her pink eyes brimming with unshed tears. The pink timid haired girl said in a soft voice, as if she just about to cry,

"I didn't see her come in last night. She wasn't here this morning either…" Her voice broke, as she began to sob. Her dear friend happened to be missing and nobody seemed to know where she was. Ayume growled lowly, she left the table without a word. Tamao blinked, her tears streaming down her face as she followed the black haired girl.

"Oi! Tamao! Where are ya going?" Horo called, he got up as well. Yoh looked curiously at the blue haired shaman. Strange, why was Tamao upset? He had heard something about Midori missing, but he thought that perhaps she just went to the library. Looks like he was wrong. He got up as well, and followed them. Golden eyes and about two pair of brown eyes followed them, as Anna, Hao, and Ren got up and followed them. Harry, Hermionie, and Ron looked at each other. The Japanese group always stuck together…why was that? Oh right, they were Japanese. Maybe they could…sneak around and listen in on what they did?

"Hey, Harry….you know that green haired girl…Midori? I heard that she was missing this morning. You heard what that girl said, what's her name…? Yeah, Ayume. Anyways, I think they're going to find her…" Ron muttered under his breath. Hermionie and Harry exchanged glances. The brown haired girl bit her lip as she nodded.

"Let's follow them. Afterall, they have been acting strangely lately. You've noticed Yoh and the other Japanese students look more…edgy."

The two nodded. The threesome stood up, they acted normally, smiling at Neville and the rest of the crew and calling, 'We'll see you later in class!' and went off towards the Japanese group. Who knew what they would find?

"Uggg….where am I?" Midori mumbled, her eyes were unfocused. She sat up, blinking, her green eyes blinking in the darkness. Candles surrounded the room, making the room look dimly lit, slightly eerie. That scared Midori big time.

'_What's going on…? Why am I here…?' _Thoughts began to appear in her mind anxiously, her mind whirling. She suddenly looked frighten, for now she noticed that she was in some sort of room with no windows. Then she remembered, that girl…Was her name Anju? Yeah, Ayume-nee's vampire sister. She had chanted some sort of spell, and now she ended up here. Now why would she do that? Midori pondered, her eyes observing the place. She stood up and called out in a loud voice.

"Sylth! Come forth!"

A light green wolf suddenly appeared. It had a long fluffy tail, transparent and looking quite sweet. It nuzzled Midori's neck before wrapping itself around Midori's neck. She petted it gently, her eyes on the wooden door. Walking towards it, she pushed and pulled on the door. It was locked. Go figure.

"Alright Sylth! Do your stuff!" she commanded, her spirit nodded, becoming a ball. Midori took out a dagger and she called out, "Integrate! Slice!" The spirit flew into the wooden dagger, and turning it into a large sword. She took the weapon into her hands and did a side slash. Nothing happened. Midori's eyes stared at the door for a moment before the door started to open. She didn't lower her sword, her eyes glaring at her captor. It was Altair. He had brought in a cup of something and some food. She held on to her sword tightly, it was posed in front of him ready to kill. His blue icy eyes widened, upon seeing the sword. He looked behind him as he called out in a loud voice,

"Anju! She's awake! Oi!"

Midori's green eyes hardened before she shouted in an angry voice in protest,

"Let me out! Why are you doing this?!? When Nee-chan finds out about this, you are in SUCH big trouble!"

Anju came in less than a second. Her golden eyes looked calmly at Midori before she uttered a few words silently or too fast for Midori's ears. Her eyes fluttered, closing as her body felt heavy and the next thing she felt was a pair of strong arms carrying her to somewhere. Everything went black.

"Oi! Ayume! Where are you going?" The black haired girl didn't turn back. Shen and Shiro were waiting at the end of the Hallway. So were Lyersrg and Pillica. Ayume finally turned her eyes looking around to make sure that they were all alone. Little did she know that Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding in a small corridor listening to every single word they were saying. Of course, Ayume didn't know that, but her ears heard the smallest ruffle of cloth. Her green eyes darkened, as she looked the way Harry and his group was. To be sure, she decided to speak in Japanese.

"Minna. Tamao has informed me that Midori is missing and I'm going to ask for everybody's help. Oneigai. I beg you all to help me find her. Akira-sama will go berserk if something ever happens to Midori-chan. He will kill me and Shiro for sure. So for Shiro and my sake, Oneigai nasi! Help us!" She gave them all a formal bow, her head didn't lift up. Unshed tears began to build up, her hair covered her face. She couldn't cry now…she had a feeling where Midori was. She needed everybody's help to get there was well. Everyone looked at each other uneasily. They all seemed to agree on one thing. Ayume was their friend and she seemed that she was begging for their help. If they didn't accept, they wouldn't be her friend, would they now?

"Of course we'll help you, Ayume-chan!" they all chorused together. They beamed at her with brilliant smiles, except for the Slytherin teams, who happened to give her a smirk. Ayume looked up as relief filled her face, and Shiro gave her a weak smile as well. Shen gave her a pat on the back, wrapping his arms around her waist gently, nuzzling her neck as he did so. Ayume gave a small sigh, her eyes closed for a mere second before reopening them. Her green eyes now held a determined look that Ren had always seemed to admire. He could still feel the pang of jealously in his heart watching Shen holding her so close. It angered him, but he couldn't deny the fact that all he wished for was to see Ayume happy.

"Arigratou…minna. Arigratou gosaimasu." She smiled, tears welled up in her eyes. They fell when she smiled. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her hand her voice sounded much more determined as she said,

"Yosh. Let's go to my family first, 'kay?"

The gang cheered, Ayume lead the way towards the forbidden forest. Hao had already made a transport, by using his Spirit of Fire. Everyone got on, as they traveled speedily towards Ayume's vampire family. Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of their hideout. They looked at each other in confusion, as Hermione broke the silence.

"Now what?"

"We should tell the Headmaster." Harry said firmly, his eyes locked on to the figures that disappeared into the forest. Something was up. Something was definitely wrong. He had to know what it was.

"Papa!!!"

The door opened, as a pair of familiar blue eyes widened. The blonde haired teen, (he looked like a teen) gave his 'daughter' a nervous smile. A small laugh came out as he said in a weak voice,

"Erm…Ayume…are you going to have a party here?"

She shook her head as she pushed open the door and looked at her father with determined eyes. They looked angry and upset, he noted. He admired his daughters strength but her boldness was slightly…well….it needed some improvement.

"Papa…Where's Altair?"

The blonde blinked, caught off guard for a moment. Others came in and they were looking at the place with awe. Kaname happened to be reading a book on the couch, as he saw the group of children that happened to be there. He rose a graceful brow and walked over gracefully. He gave them all the smallest of smiles and asked Shin softly in a quiet voice. You could hear the harshness behind the soft voice if you listened hard enough, but to Ayume she could hear all of the annoyance in his voice.

"What…is going on?"

"Kaname-nii! Midori-chan has been kidnapped! I think—I believe that Altair is behind this!" she shouted in a loud voice before he could say anything. His brown orbs questioned the green ones who held on fast to his. The shamans watched Ayume and Kaname, as if they were having a staring contest. Kaname didn't look away but he said in a soft voice,

"Ayume…that may be true, but did you have to bring EVERYONE? And by the way, your eyes are watering. You can blink now." Ayume blinked away the tears, her hands were clenched into fists. She peeked over her older brother's shoulder to find Andrea walk into the room. A sudden crack was heard in the room, for the window had start to crack. A boom was heard as well. Everyone looked around, to find a door that had exploded. They turned back towards Ayume all of them thinking the same thing. _'Did she just…do that?'_ sort of look. The taller brown haired girl looked up in interest, seeing her younger new sister look agitated and sad. She walked over towards the girl, her eyes looked gentle as she asked her sister,

"Ayume-chan. Please. Calm down. You guys can sit over there in the Living room." She beckoned the rest of the fellow shamans over towards the couches. Ayume sniffled, her eyes slightly watering, but her pride got the best of her and she wiped them away angrily, as if it was really not even sad or angry tears at all. Andrea lead Ayume towards a couch, as she set Ayume down slowly. She looked up to see Kaname look annoyed, but waited for Andrea to continue.

"What happened?"

Kaname answered for Ayume, his voice was cold and cut through the air in a dull tone. "Altair. She thinks he kidnapped her sister, Midori." He shrugged, crossing his arms, leaning against one of the poles that happened to support the den. Kaname gave a small sigh, his brown eyes looked at Andrea's pretty golden ones. Andrea bit her lip, thinking, as she began to walk towards the bedrooms.

"Oi! Altair!"

No one answered. Andrea disappeared into the shadows for a moment before reappearing in less than a minute. Her eyes were wide, she announced in an anxious tone,

"He's gone. So is Anju."

Kaname cursed under his breath, he clenched his fist. He uttered a low snarl before dashing towards the bedrooms. Shin sighed, he crossed his arms as Kaname had done, and muttered,

"Why are my children always such a handful?" he rolled his eyes. His blue eyes were fixed on the shamans who were silent and watching Ayume carefully, and a few of them happened to be looking around the place. Shiro and Shen stayed together, both of them looking at Ayume waiting for the next orders. Then again, Shiro was an impatient little boy so he walked over towards Ayume and hissed into her ear angrily,

"What are you waiting for, Ayume! Hurry up and get them to find Altair so we can beat him up into a pulp!" Shin noticed the fire in the boy's eyes. So that was where Ayume got part of her anger from. No wonder those two were related. They both had that determination in them that Shin admired. He took note that if Shiro was to turn into a vampire, he would make a very good one. His lazy blue pretty eyes scanned the room, and spotted a very pretty blonde girl who happened to be sitting in between two brown haired boys. She looked tasty, he licked his lips, walking over towards them. Ayume noticed it right away as she gave him a nervous smile, and blocked him.

"Ne, Papa…What are you going to do about Altair and Anju?"

Shin looked at her in an annoyed fashion. His meal was going to be ruined because of his daughter? So unfair. He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Midori-chan will be fine. Now, all I want you to do is to introduce me to your pretty friend over there." His hypotonic voice echoed in her mind, her eyes became unfocused, and she nodded.

"Hai, Papa."

She unblocked his way and lead him towards Anna, Yoh and Hao. Her eyes became a lifeless green dull color as she said in a mono tone voice,

"Yoh, Anna, Hao…this is my Papa, Shin Kuran." They looked up, and took some notice to her eyes. They looked strange, and that didn't look good. Yoh and Hao irked upon seeing Ayume's father's eyes turn a red color, and faded back towards a icy blue color. They gulped, but Anna showed no sign of fear. No wonder she was called the "Ice Queen". Shin was about to speak, before he heard a loud bang and Kaname came in with Andrea following him.

"Why is he gone? Where would he go?"

"Urasai, Andrea! I'm thinking!"

"Demo! Anju could of taken Altair and Midori to the Voultri. Who knows what will happen next!" She looked angry. Shin looked up to see that his two oldest children were fighting. He growled angrily, and waved a hand over Ayume's face. The black haired girl blinked, rubbing her eyes. She looked slightly in a daze, and almost toppled over, if not Hao who caught her. She shot him a grateful smile, she regained her posture and walked over towards Kaname and Andrea. Shiro followed Ayume, wanting to know what was happening.

"The Voultri?" questioned Ayume, her eyes wide. She bit her lip, Shrio's blazing blue eyes locked on to Kaname's cool brown ones. He held on fast to Ayume's sleeve, tugging on it impatiently.

"We've waited long enough, Ayume. We have to travel to Voultri, somehow. Before…it's too late. I…I think I know what he wants her for." He finished looking away. His grip tightened on Ayume's sleeve, he gritted his teeth, her eyes ablaze, angry and in slight pain.

"Altair wants Midori to become a vampire so that she can become his bride." Andrea breathed, her golden eyes widening. She turned to Kaname and muttered something quickly too fast for normal human ears to hear. Ayume caught every word that they had said, and her green eyes quickly scanned the area. She counted under her breath and said loudly.

"Alright. I need Ren, Shen and Shiro to follow me. Everyone else...gomen ne, minna. All I can ask you to do is to pray for us." Hao looked annoyed and Anna's left eye twitched slightly. Everyone there began to look worried, while Ren and Shen got up and walked towards the black haired girl. Yoh smiled cheerfully, but Ayume knew under that smile, it was serious.

"Just bring Midori-chan back, okay, Ayume-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Itai…." Midori rubbed her head. She sat in the cell, her green eyes scanned the place looking for an exit. She saw some food laid out for her and looking up, she also saw Altair sitting on a chair lazily, with a smirk on his face. Midori admitted, he looked very handsome, but she wasn't about to say that in front of Altair. Something about him just gave her the chills.

"What are you doing here? Why am I doing here?" she asked him coldly, her green eyes turning icy. She tried to stare him down, but wasn't as skillful as her older sister. Her eyes watered immediately, so she blinked them away angrily. She reached for her wooden sword, which she then suddenly…just couldn't find. She looked around her and found herself chained to the chair. Her legs were chained, but her hands weren't bound. So…was that why Altair was there? She suddenly became nervous, once the taller boy got up. He advanced towards her, she flinched and began to curl up. Altair didn't look so happy anymore, seeing her like that. He grew angry, and gave her a small low snarl.

"What is wrong with you? Many girls would die to be here alone with me." His remark was, he flung his hands up in the air angrily. Midori answered in a quiet voice, that sounded like she was about to cry. Her voice broke,

"Gomen ne…Altair-san. Demo, I already have a boyfriend and I don't like it when I'm forced---" she was cut off as Altair's mouth was suddenly on hers. It was angry and hungry, searching for something, and she could feel his sharp canine teeth close to her lips. She shook trying to get him away from herself. She bit him hard on his bottom lip, and he snarled in pain. His eyes became a red color, and growled at her. He advanced at her again, and the room became darker. Midori screamed, trying to flail and kicking at the chair. It was too strong and she couldn't get it to unlock. The door opened to find Anju standing there, her eyes fixed on Altair. Altair was suddenly pushed towards a wall and pinned there by in invisible force. Anju gave him a small glare that looked angry and annoyed, and she turned her back on him. The silver haired girl then looked at the shaken Midori who was now sobbing uncontrollably. Anju clenched her teeth and walked over towards Altair who she delivered a hard slap on the cheek to. Usually she would kick him, but that was too childish now. She was older and was more of a mature vampire now.

"Altair. Don't you dare ever do that again to Onee-chan over there..or else." Her threat hanged for a moment, to let that sink into Altair's mind. Her golden eyes were fixed on him, and he struggled, growling angrily at her, almost snapping at her. He was pinned to the wall, as He suddenly plopped down on the floor. He glared at Anju who said in a quiet voice,

"You owe me for doing this anyways. Kaname-nii and Andrea-nee will be coming anyways. Ayume-nee probably have told them anyways. But Midori is hidden and they'll never find her into we turn her into one of us. Then it'll be too late for them to stop us." Anju revealed her plan in a quiet voice, soft and silky that made the back of Midori's hair stand up. Blinded through tears, Midori said in a loud voice, hard and defendant.

"Demo, Nee-chan will find me! You'll see!" those were the last words she said before she fell into complete darkness. The last image she saw and heard was,

"We'll see about that…"

"So…we're in Italy?" Ren inquired, looking around the strange place. It looked like a place here, since everything look so…Italian. Ayume nodded, coming out of the portal, Kaname following her closely. There were a few people that happened to be around the large place, and she also noticed that there were guards that were there. Kaname walked over towards the palace, and the guards immediately bowed so low, you could barely hear their voices.

"Welcome, Kaname-sama."

Without the slightest acknowledgement, he entered into the palace with the four teens trailing after him. The guards gave them all dirty looks, glaring at them, their eyes looked a dark shade, almost black. Ayume sent them a glare of her own, baring her teeth at them. Their eyes widened slightly before not even looking at her anymore. The hallways were long, and finally, and it felt like forever, they reached the heart of the palace. Many people were chattering and then silence was suddenly there. Kaname's cool eyes looked around the place, not a smile came onto his face. Ayume caught up to him, her hand reached up to his sleeve, clutching on to it. A few people shot some glares towards her and murmured amongst themselves angrily. Shen, Shiro, and Ren caught a few words,

'How dare that girl do that to Kaname-sama!'

'What a wretched thing.'

'Are they all mortals?'

'Killing her wouldn't even help…'

Ayume gulped slightly, letting go of her older brother. A sudden strong was wrapped around her waist. It took her a moment to realize that it was Kaname's arm that happened to be wrapped around her. She smiled gently, her hands in front of her, and continued to walk with her older brother. Kaname seemed to shoot a few glares that the crowd. They went silent as they all bowed to him.

"Nii-chan…where are we going?" Ayume had dropped the formalities, asking her older brother this question. He didn't answer, but in her mind she heard a voice that sounded a lot like her brother.

"To a place that only purebloods know."

Ayume fell silent. She looked behind to find only Shiro and Shen. What happened to Ren? Her eyes widened, she tugged on her brother's sleeve and whispered in voice very agitated. "Onii-chan! Ren! He's missing!" Her brother revealed no emotions at all, he continued to walk. She caught up with him easily, but her eyes were still wide,

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!" she pleaded with him. He continued to walk with no emotions showed, blank and eyes straightforward, as if nobody was talking to him. Shen quickly pulled the girl back, whispering words in her ear calming her down. Shiro glared at the man in front of him before he turned back and pulled on his cousin's sleeve. He urged her forward, Ayume's figure shook ever so slightly, shuddering while she walked. People began to disappear and all Ayume could think of was Ren.

'_Ren….'_

"I've got to get there before that …kisama does…" a purple haired boy growled, his golden cat like eyes glaring at everyone that passed him. He continued to walk, looking around his surroundings, annoyance could be shown on his face. While walking, he sudden;y bumped into something…well, someone. He looked down to see a young looking girl with silver hair on the ground. He sighed, rolling his eyes wanting to say in an annoyed voice, 'Watch where you're going!' but he was taken back to see a pair of golden eyes glare up at him. He stumbled back, realizing that this might just be Anju…the girl that Ayume had mentioned before.

"Anju-sama…I'm sorry." He gave her a bow. A plan formed into his mind, his golden eyes locked on to hers. Both of them didn't move for a little bit, testing each other. Anju was the first to speak. Her voice was cold and low. She picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her black lotia clothing.

"I needed a guard anyways. Come with me." She beckoned him with her. In his mind, Ren smirked and followed the girl. Down the corridor she touched a part of a wall with a finger and the wall swung open. This lead to a long spiral staircase which Anju disappeared into. Ren followed her lead, which then lead them into a dungeon. Anju's golden eyes surveyed the area and knocked on a wooden door that happened to be locked with many metal locks. With a wave of her hand, all of the locks unlocked themselves. Ren looked mildly surprised at this, but at the same time, he expected that to happen. Inside Midori's head was down low, her hair blocking her eyes. She looked up, her eyes red, swollen from crying. Her green eyes widened to see a familiar face. She opened her mouth to speak, golden cat eyes glared at her to be silent. She closed her mouth, and waited for something to happen. Ren's eyes locked on to Midori's eyes trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Anju's voice broke into the silence.

"You. What's your name?"

Ren looked up, his voice loud and strong. Coldness crept into his voice, but he placed in the fake respect that he had for her,

"Lelouch."

An eyebrow rose, Altair snarled lowly at him. He didn't like the way he looked at Midori. That just pissed him off. Then again, he didn't remember seeing this 'Lelouch' guy around before. Altair's golden eyes glared at Ren's head. True, he was much taller than Ren, but Ren had more of a glare that his. He admit, this guy looked stronger that he seemed. Altair smirked; he wanted to just challenge this guy right there and then. Let's see who's stronger then, heh. Anju stopped him with a hand. Her commands seemed so weak, but on the contrary, she was one of the strongest vampires in the coven. Next to Kaname and Shin, she was the third strongest. She was a prodigy, Altair had heard Andrea say to him once. He, Altair for sure didn't want to mess with Anju.

"Sou. Lelouch. I need you to be her guard for a little bit as Altair here and I need to make some arrangements." Her golden eyes flickered towards the silent Midori. Midori closed her eyes breathing in slowly, hoping to fall asleep. She wanted this to be all a dream.

'_Make this go all away…Nee-chan! Where are you? Ren-san…What are you planning?'_

The door shut, and Midori finally lifted her eyes to look at Ren. The purple haired boy gave her a small smirk before unlocking her bonds. She rubbed her legs, wincing painfully, her eyes traveling towards lips, and touching them gingerly. Why would Altair want her so much? She knew it was something to do with her blood, but really…was that it? Was she just food?

"So…Midori…" Ren started to say, his eyes flickering lazily towards Midori. Her hands went automatically to her waist to find her tablet for her spirit. It was gone. Midori jumped up and began to look around the room. Ren's eyebrows went up, he looked confused for a moment.

"What are you looking for…?"

"Sylth! Sylth!!" she called out, walking around the dimly lit room. The candles looked like they were going to go out, but they continued to burn slowly, wax dripped slowly towards the floor. Ren got up and he roughly grabbed Midori by the shoulder. He walked towards the door and opened it easily. Peeking out, he found the tablet and a wooden dagger inside a small cabinet he found. Reaching in, he took it quickly and gave it to Midori. He beckoned Midori towards the exit. She stumbled, and Ren caught her carefully. He noticed now light the girl really was, and reached for her hand.

"Let's get out of here."

"Anju." A low voice called out. The silver haired girl whipped around. Her eyes went wide, she looked for the source of the voice. That voice was so familiar that she herself was slightly scared of it. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder, Anju jumped. Her head turned around and found herself face to face with her older brother. She gulped almost nervously, but regained her posture.

"Onii-chan…"

Kaname's low voice was dangerous and slightly angry. He kept a cool and calm voice, but his eyes showed that he was angry and furious. Anju shook slightly under her brother's gaze. Ayume popped out behind her brother, looking quite anxious.

"Anju! Where's Midori!?!"

The girl was silent. Altair came out of the shadows, his eyes went very wide to find Kaname holding on to the girl. Anju's eyes were covered by her bangs, and her head was lowered, looking shameful. Altair looked slightly shocked to see Ayume's angry face suddenly appear in front of him.

"Where is she, Altair?!?" Ayume's face was inches apart from his. He leaned back towards her, both of them were now touching their foreheads touching each other. They both glared at each other venomously.

"I dunno. Am I supposed to keep track of her?"

Ayume growled, a spirit appeared behind her, large and looking quite fish like. She jumped up onto it's shoulder to shout out,

"Aqua Edge!"

Water particles gathered and turned into sharp water icicles that she made and her sphere like water attack together. They blasted towards Altair, who doged them lazily. Kaname watched them, but he never did let go on Anju's shoulder. The silver haired girl stood as still as a stature, as if she was waiting for the pain to come. It never came, for what did come was a voice that was cried above the din.

"Nee-chan! Shiro! Shen!"

Ayume's head whipped towards the sound of the voice. She dropped down immediately and ran towards the voice. Ren had been carrying Midori on her back and he ran towards them, beads of sweat rolled down his face. Midori get down shakily. Shiro quickly ran towards her, and they were just about to touch before a silver blur came. Altair grabbed Midori and ran for it. Ayume shrieked angrily, running after them. Spirit of Water appeared by her side, blasting water and gusts of ice at Altair. He and Midori disappeared into a door. Kaname looked down to see Anju missing as well. He clenched his fist his eyes turning a blood angry red that may people would have had run away. His face was constricted with fury now, and in a flash he was by the door that they had entered into. Ayume pulled the rest of the group along quickly, running after her older brother.

"Oi! Ayume!" A cheerful voice called. Ayume stopped, turning back. She found everyone she had left behind on Hao's Spirit of Fire. She stared at them with disbelief for a moment before they all jumped off and walked towards her. Andrea was in the group as well, and so was her father, Shin.

"What are you…"

"Here to save Midori-chan of course!" Hao answered cheerfully. His brown chocolate eyes were the calm ones that were merry, but in reality they could kill ruthlessly. Ayume smiled beckoning them towards the door that she saw Altair and Anju disappear to. In a mere matter of seconds they were down there, equipped with weapons and their spirits awakened. A barrier had surrounded Altair and Anju. Kaname stood at the side, his face was showing that he was very angry and if looks could kill, he would murder someone right there and then. All of the shamans looked at each other, nodding. It seemed like that they had already formed a plan during the ride to Italy. How they got here so fast, Ayume never asked. Cries were suddenly heard, and different sort of attacks were thrown at that barrier. Hao looked annoyed that his spirit couldn't break the barrier down, so he decided to walk over towards the barrier. Fire burned in his hands as he touched the barrier with a long slender finger. The barrier had turned all into flames, as it was suddenly sucked up. As if nothing had ever touched the barrier, it remained standing. From what it looked like, Shiro's eyes grew angry, glaring at the silver haired girl who was chanting something.

"Stand back." A soft but angry tone commanded them all. Kaname held out a hand and placed it on the barrier. From what Ayume could see, she watched Altair's eyes grow wide and tell Anju to hurry. The girl's lips began to move faster, at which the point Kaname's lips also began to move. Under his breath he chanted a spell, and in the middle of it, he placed his other hand over the invisible barrier. It glowed blue for a moment in time before shattering. A red light shone brightly in the center, Midori's eyes remained closed, but a soft light emitted around her. Without thinking, Ren dashed towards the two vampires, his golden eyes murderous and angry, raising his Kwan dao and did a slash towards Anju and Altair. Red bright light surrounded the four of them.

"REN!!!"

Everyone watched in horror, and heard a yell in the light. They covered their ears, for the yell turned into a louder scream. Yoh then realized this was Ren who was yelling and found himself running towards the light. Everyone followed his lead and they all disappeared into the light. The red dark light then disappeared. Then again, it was as if the light was never there… In the middle of it all, stone around them collapsed, rocks fell, breaking once touching the ground. It shook and surrounded them all. Ayume whipped around to see that their exit was blocked. But to her horror, she found her friend Ren's eyes had turned into a blood red color. Her eyes traveled towards his lips which showed fangs that were bared to all of them. Wings had form on his back, that flapped slowly, but kept him in the air. His smile wasn't the more friendly smile in the world, instead it looked insane. He grinned, teeth bared he flew towards Ayume, a grin on his face. Shen blocked Ayume and glared up at Ren with hatred shown on his face. Ren frowned and then his wings disappeared. Everyone took a step back but Ayume and Shen didn't move.

"Itaii…" a small voice was heard. Ayume turned to see that her younger sister was covered in rubble. Running towards her and forgetting all about Ren and Shen, she reached over and hugged her. Running her fingers through the girl's hair she hugged Midori tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Anju and Altair were knocked out, but Kaname glared at both of them and watched over them. For sure, nobody would really want to be in their place.

"What happened to Ren-kun…?" Midori whispered, her green eyes looked like they were about to cry. Ayume then noticed that she was looking behind her.

"Eh…?" Ayume turned around slowly to find Ren and the rest of the shaman clan staring at them. Ayume helped Midori up, her eyes still fixed on Ren's blood red eyes. She didn't look away, since his eyes looked as if they could see everything through her, hear her thoughts and probably make her his….it was kinda scary.

"Ren…Diajoubu…?" her voice came out in a small whisper. She let go of Midori and bravely walked over towards Ren. His eyes looked so hypnotizing, it was as if Ayume was about to kiss him. She reached out and touched his cheek to find it was as cold as ice. She didn't recoil for His hand was suddenly upon hers. He closed his eyes and it was as if he began to purr. He brought himself closer towards her, his eyes still closed and inches apart from her.

"Ren…Do you know who I am?"

He opened his eyes to reveal his normal golden ones, but then again, it had more of a demon look to it this time. He smirked and pulled her towards him, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ayume wanted to struggle away but his eyes held fast to hers. She couldn't look away.

"Yes. You're Ayume Kuran and you're the one that I love." Was all he softly said, before pressing his lips against hers forcefully sweet.

Andrea: DONE. Finally. It took SUCH A LONG TIME TO THINK OF THIS PLOT. Please R&R!!! I BEG OF YOU ALL. I WILL LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, JUST REVIEW!


	18. Bloody Moon

Ayume's eyes widened in surprise, she felt Ren's hunger on her lips his fangs were nipping on her lips playfully

Andrea: I'm really sorry that this took such a long time! Here's a song for you all to listen to! _'Still Doll'_ by: Kanon Wakeshima. Listen to it folks! It's really good. It's the Vampire Knight Ending song and the full version is really amazing with the Cello solo. Even though I've heard cellos similar to that, I still am amazed. Yeah, so enough of my rambling and onwards to the story!

Chapter 18- A new family

Ayume's eyes widened in surprise, she felt Ren's hungry lips on hers. His fangs were nipped on her lips playfully and gently, like a mother cat to a small kitten. She pulled away quickly, but he didn't let go of her waist. He was Tao Ren.

As he advanced towards Ayume once more with a menacing step forwards, the solid body of Shen flew in front, cutting his vision off from the black-haired girl. Glaring back defiantly, the older boy had already produced his blade, his stance otherwise stating that he was ready to take offensive measures.

"Kuso… this couldn't be happening…" Anju collapsed to her knees, eyes shaking at the mistake that had just happened. She didn't calculate that the Chinese boy would be more than willing to cover for Midori – and take on the bloodright himself. The dark room darkened even more, if possible, tendrils of gentle darkness crawling around the parameters of the dungeon, circling and snaking their way around everyone, everywhere.

Altair had stood up already, wiping the corner of his mouth with a scowl on his face. "Tch…" He muttered, watching the two shamans glare down each other in a vision-deadlock. Ayume, quick on her feet, had managed to swerve around Shen, and was immediately in front of Altair. Her eyes, pallid with sea-green ice, was quivering and shaking with frustration and tears.

"Altair – stop this! Stop it! Don't let Ren go through this!" She screamed, slamming a fist on his chest. Falling down to her knees, her shoulders shook a little as she cried a little. The silver-blonde-haired boy gazed back down at her, his eyes downcast, his figure still. As if, he wasn't sure of what to do himself.

_Crack._

Looking up, her cheeks slightly tear-stained, Ayume could see falling pieces of debris falling down now – the ceiling caving in slightly, millions of cracks snaking their ways along the old dungeons. Quickly springing back up to her feet, she dashed for the exit, pulling Shen and Ren's hands along the way. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back another wave of tears – Ren's hand, had already transformed, his nails long and sharp, digging into her skin.

"No way in hell I'm dying here." Hao muttered, and summoned a fiery aura, glowing in amidst the darkness in the underground dungeons. "Spirit of Fire!" The massive spirit swallowed several falling pieces of rock and old concrete, disintegrating them instantly.

Ayume created several blocks of ice, frozen over gaping openings and splitting floors which led to a rather large crevice upon the earth. She skidded to a halt, when she heard the small cry of a certain younger sister tripping. Quickly turning back, she scooped Anju up into her arms, carrying her while running, towards the exit. Anju embraced the older girl tightly, frightened, but her heart skipped a beat when she spotted the ceiling was about to give way.

"Ayume-nee-chan!!"

Ayume looked up just in time to see the massive block of rock falling down. Roughly throwing Anju out of the way, she whipped a hand out, trying to stop the fall by freezing it underneath. However, the piece of ceiling crushed the ice she had formed, and was about to crush her as well…

There was a flutter of wingbeats, and a flash of red and black.

"Nee-chan!!" Midori, whom had witnessed the ceiling fall, made a dash towards her sister, but was held back by none other than Shiro. "Stop it! You can't go back! This place's going-"

His words were interrupted by a hideously loud grinding of rock. The place was certainly done for – and so, he pulled her back, even though she was screaming out her sister's name – and blindly ran towards the light…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The echo of a droplet of liquid rang out coldly in the silence. The ripples drowned his senses, slowly devouring his perception of time and space. He lay still, as his body ached from moving any further. Perhaps for the first time, he relaxed. Maybe letting things run their course as it is wasn't so bad. Tao Ren inwardly sighed, feeling strangely content and at peace with his surroundings at a standstill.

That dream ended too soon when the pains and touches of the real world came slowly creeping back to his rightful senses. He grunted in dissatisfaction when a searing, burning pain became evident to his nervous system upon his back. Noises filled his ears of quiet chatter, the tones serious. Colours of cool blue and grey soon melted into a warm orange, a few bright lights flickering lazily like blurred glass.

"Oi! He's waking!"

His consciousness snapped in control, and he forced his golden eyes open, the spike upon his head throbbing with the element of surprise. High, arched stone ceilings. A sterile smell that had a hint of mint to it. He felt the cot with his hands – rough, yet soft. It wasn't exactly the Medical Wing back at Hogwarts but… it seemed medical all in all. Eyesight clearing, he could see some of his companions gathered by his bedside with curious and thoroughly shaken faces filled with emotional joy at his waking.

"Ren!" They all seem to chorus together, and he snapped in humiliation and embarrassment.

"Shut up you fools, who said you can call me by my name so casually?" He nearly screeched; face flushing as he gripped the hem of his bed sheets tightly. Yoh only smiled with a chuckle in response, pained relief spreading across his tense features. "Yokatta, you're alright… Ren."

"Idiot. Who ever said I wasn't to begin with?" Ren scoffed, brow furrowing.

"We're only glad that you're back with us, man." Horohoro counterattacked, a sheepish grin forming on his face.

"That's right. You should really appreciate everyone's concern over you, Ren-kun."

He turned at the voice, discovering that it belonged to a certain auburn-haired girl whom he faintly remembers nearly damn risking his life to save her for another certain girl's sake… Part of his heart was reassured that this younger sister was safe, but another part was clenched tightly when he spotted the white post-op eye-patch covering her left eye.

"Hey… what happened to your eye?" He suddenly asked, his mouth quickly forming into a deep frown. Midori seemed to be slightly surprised at his question, before understanding and nodded her head. "Ah, you mean this. Well… it's quite difficult for me to explain. Kaname-san and Shin-san were waiting for you to recover before discussing some matters with you. Since you're awake, I should go inform nee-san as well." She curtly stepped backwards, exiting the recovery room in mere seconds.

"Matters…? What the hell is going on here?" He erupted, flinging the sheets off him. Everyone jumped back and made way for the Chinese shaman to storm his way out of his room, before cautiously following along.

Making his way furiously past several dimly-lit corridors, his feet took him towards a bright room, casting light that spilled into the hallway. Entering in without much consent nor announcement, Tao Ren found the two sisters seated upon the sofa, along with the rest of the Vampire famly whom gazed at him automatically without blinking, golden or blood-red eyes unwavering in their ways of visual perception. Ayume, dressed in similar fashion with her vampiric family members, had on a dark wine-purple gown held back by a black ribbon. Midori, whom seemed to have received a different fashion as her sister, was dressed in a simple white sleeveless dress, the edges and rims edged with triangular-shaped lace.

"You're awake." Kaname stated softly, before gesturing the Chinese shaman to an empty armchair. "Sit. We have much to talk to you with."

Hesitantly taking a seat, Ren glanced back at Ayume, who returned the gaze with a small, suppressed smile. There was something sickeningly wrong with everything. The serious look Ayume gave him, Midori's eye, and there's this matter of discussion… of important value…

"I first, want to thank you for stepping up bravely for my daughter's sake in helping rescuing her mortal sister. You have suffered through several hardships, much thanks owed to Anju here with her mischievous tricks and pranks." Shin started, before shooting a glare at the silver-haired girl whom hid her face behind Boogie-kun shamefully. "I have talked to Anju about this incident, and it has resolved peacefully."

Anju lifted up her pale face, eyes locking on with Midori's. "I'm sorry Mii-nee-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Midori smiled back briefly, shaking her head. "It's alright Anju-chan. You're a good girl, I knew that inside." Biting her lip at her words, Anju nodded as she picked up a hand to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry… Tao-san. I didn't mean for my spell to hit you, and you…"

She stopped, hiccupped before gazing back at Shin. Ren blinked. "Spell? What spell?"

"That's the trouble here, I'm afraid." Kaname clasped his hands together, his eyes partially obscured by his brown bangs. "I suppose you didn't remember anything but… the ritual that was meant for Midori, you had taken the cover for her and thus you received the bloodright of becoming like one of us. Don't you see? All of your cuts and wounds must have healed by themselves already by now."

Ren quickly inspected his left arm. True, the cuts and scars he had accumulated from brutal training over the years seemed to have vanished into part of his skin. Looking back up, he tried to manage some sort of expression to comprehend this. "W-W-What… what on earth… do you mean…?"

"You're a vampire now. You're a full-fledged vampire right down to the core. That bloodright spell is irreversible, and we're contemplating on how to handle this issue. For one thing, you can't study at Hogwarts anymore. I'm afraid you can't even go back to Japan or China at this rate." Kaname explained, and Ren immediately shot up to his feet.

"What do you mean I can't go back?! Of course I can! I'm feeling perfectly normal, I'm confident that my appetite would remain the same and I don't need whatever therapy you're planning on giving me!" He snarled; his eyes livid as his words.

"Becoming a vampire doesn't automatically mean you have the same controls and wills we experienced vampires do. When you become hungry, your insatiable lust for 'real' food is frighteningly overwhelming. When faced with a blood spilt or once you have been exposed to your senses, it will drive you mad and rationality and reasoning cannot even save you then. However, there is one good drawback from all of this." Kaname sighed, resting his chin upon his palm, arm propped up upon the arm of his chair. "The bloodright didn't exactly accepted all of your being – that last bit of demonic bane has taken Midori's eye as host here."

Ren's eyes flew towards the auburn-haired girl, who smiled gently back. "Eye…? How is that possible?"

"When Anju's spell was just near finishing, you jumped in and covered for me, right?" Midori clarified, and Ren nodded, indicating for her to continue. "Well, you jumped in a second too late. So a small part of the spell had already been cast upon me, and that energy residue had gathered in my left eye. Here." She slowly lifted the bandage patch above her eyeline, and opened her eye.

Her usual green iris had been replaced by a blood-red hue. The pupils, however looking the same, had a golden edge rimming it. Since she had kept it in darkness for so long, the pupil was dilated when she first presented it in the beginning seconds, but it quickly changed into an amazing slit once exposed to the candlelight.

Ren's fingers reached up to touch the area surrounding his eyes, his heart pounding.

"Don't worry, Ren. You look perfectly normal unless you start using your demonic powers granted along with the bloodright. Though you're potentially dangerous to the students back at school, you have Ayume along your side, and thus we had requested from Headmaster Dumbledore that you remain in the school dormitories without leaking any suspicions concerning this incident, until we give your our affirmation that you are able to live peacefully on your own." Shin smiled, eyes turning gentle. "Besides, Ayume-chan will be obligating to this matter, won't you?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, strands of black hair slipping down from her shoulders. Midori looked back at Shin hesitantly. "Is it alright for me to return back home? I've informed my family head about this, but he still hasn't consented about my presence here."

"You should be fine. Otherwise, if you ever do remove that eye-patch of yours, please tell others that you have heterochromia. If any problems arise, don't hesitate to contact us or Ayume." Kaname reassured her, and Midori smiled back in gratitude. "Thank you."

As they started to stand up to leave, Ayume walked over to the spiky-haired boy, sea-green eyes shimmering gently as she gazed at his figure, hunched over as he painfully contemplated on what to do. Midori gave both a final and lasting gaze, before heading out towards the corridor. She made her way down, down towards where she knew Shiro was waiting for her.

"Are you sure you're all right about how things are right now?" A voice came from behind, and she turned around to spot Kaname towering over her, red eyes glowing softly, large hands folded neatly inside the pockets of his white suit. She gave him a small smile, nodding.

"I… can't… or, I don't know what to say to Ayume. All of this… I feel like it's my fault that it happened. But I'm just very happy to see that both she and Ren-kun are alright in the end. And I'm very grateful that you also worry about her, as well. As much as I do." Midori giggled softly, and Kaname looked away, a tinge of embarrassment evident in his face.

"What… do you mean?" He asked, gazing back down at her again.

"You worry about how I feel about losing a sister. In return, if I leave with saying goodbye to Ayume-nee-chan, those words would come back to haunt her. And that, would also affect your happiness… would it not?" She smiled knowingly at the young vampire, who seemed to be gently enthralled with her perception.

"You are honestly right. However, how you feel, I care too. Is it really alright? Not even one word?" He pressed quietly, his hand instinctively gripping tightly onto itself. Midori shook her head, a shaky smile upon her face.

"If I say goodbye… I'll become sad as well. And I have a feeling we'll see each other again. So I won't say goodbye. Not yet." She inhaled deeply, letting her breath go slowly. "Thank you, Kaname-san. Please, treat her with your best intentions and love."

"I will. But one last thing - what do you want me to do with Altair?"

She froze, and let a small smile express itself. "I… I don't despise him. But tell him that I forgive him. And that I wish to start fresh anew with our relationship. It's been emotionally distressing these past few days but… I like to think that I've matured a bit due to Altair."

"You can tell him that yourself, you know." Kaname suggested, and gestured her to follow him. He backtracked towards the opposite direction, and Midori hesitated for a moment before following the vampire. She knew Shiro might become furious if she told him this, and so… she suppose she'll keep quiet about this for a little while.

They soon stopped in front of a bedroom door, and Kaname knocked upon his arrival before opening the door. Entering the room, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find the silver-blonde-haired boy lying upon his bed, sulking rather heavily.

"What is it, Kaname? Go away if you have nothing to say." He muttered darkly, an arm slung over his eyes.

"I'm not the one here to talk. She is."

It took him a full moment to realize that there was another individual in his room, and he bolted upright, eyes widening in stark surprise as Midori timidly crept out from behind Kaname. He noticed that she had been here for a while since her attire wasn't of that of the Hogwarts uniform.

"I'll wait for you back at the living room, before escorting you back towards your family." Kaname informed curtly before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Midori watched him leave, and turned to face Altair, whom looked flushed to be in her presence.

"I'm…" She started, watching him look up at her. Midori clasped her hands together, hoping to still her beating heart. "I'm sorry… for all the harsh words I've said to you… and I didn't put your feelings in consideration… I'm very sorry!" She bowed, honey-brown hair slipping past her shoulders, brushing her cheeks.

"Even after all I've done to you?" He inquired quietly, doubt in his eyes.

"It wouldn't feel right if… I left without sorting this last conflict between us." She straightened back up, reason within her voice. Altair stood up from where he was sitting upon his four poster bed, facing her with his hands dug deep in his pants pockets.

"I'm sorry too… but I can't lie to myself if I let you go." He replied earnestly, blue eyes boring deep onto her single green one. Midori lowered her head, at loss for words. "I don't know what to do to change your heart. I thought perhaps if I showed you how much I would care for you if you came like me… Maybe I might have won you over with happiness but I… I suppose I made a terrible mistake there, didn't I?" He laughed emptily, a pained expression upon his face. Midori opened her mouth as if to say something, aching to see such a face.

"You should go now. Your boyfriend is waiting, isn't he?" He turned around, his back facing her as he had enough.

"No, wait Altair, I didn't mean for things to end like this, I-"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He intervened, voice shaking. He shook his head, feeling his throat burn. "I can't let you go; you won't give me a solid answer either-"

"I like Altair."

He spun around, disbelief in his eyes. She stood there, embarrassed at what she had just uttered; a deep flush upon her face as she tried hard to stare at the floor.

"You…" He started, but stopped when her blush developed a few shades deeper.

"I like… you. I like Shiro-kun too. To hear that from you… finally, I feel like we can understand each other. I don't know many things about you yet… and you don't know many things about me either… but I know for sure that as a friend, I would really like-"

A cool finger pressed itself upon her soft lips. Altair gazed down at her, his azure eyes amazingly enough, had that same look of affection Midori knew so well. The same blue hue Shiro held for her.

"Don't say a word further. Even though… this is wrong in their eyes, if it's just one last time, I won't regret it."

With his finger out of the way, as his hands held the shape of her face in its grasp, he leaned down to kiss those lips once more, passionately, but this time, gently.

A tear slid down the corner of her eye, and Midori, though in her mind she knew it was wrong as well, decided to let this last moment, let her be his, just this last moment. Shakily, her arms wrapped around him, and his lips parted from hers, both of them gazing at each other in an almost faraway trance.

"Not… enough…" She whispered, lips wet from their kiss. "It's… not enough to make up… for what you've done…"

"I know." He whispered back, and pressed his mouth against hers once more.

In the end, they kissed for about another four or five times. They were about to kiss for the sixth time but decided to stop since Kaname's footsteps could be heard echoing in the hall. As she bade him farewell, she exited the room, closing the door behind her, feeling his stare upon her back the entire time, her lips tasting of him.

Midori found Kaname already waiting for her, whom gazed at her briefly before walking along.

"Did he do anything unruly towards you?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No. We just talked it over. Everything's fine now."

Midori was glad that he won't be able to see the flush upon her face or the gentle kisses upon her lips.

18181818181818181181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"I need to speak to Ren alone."

Only a few people remained in the room as Shin spoke. Ayume glanced behind to catch Ren's eye. She gave him a small reassuring smile before she disappeared completely from his sight. The girl sighed when the bedroom door that the two vampires, Ren and her father entered, closed. Ayume really did admire how Ren was so strong that even he didn't feel sad at all that he had turned into one of them. The creatures of darkness. Ayume sighed once more before she walked into the living room to take a small nap. Who wouldn't be tired after today?

Meanwhile in Ayume's room, Ren flexed his arms and stretched a little bit on the bed. Shin looked at him calmly before he spoke,

"You're in love with Ayume, are you not?" Ren jumped back slightly. His cheeks reddened before he made a small nod. He got out of bed and walked around the room to finally at last stretch his body. It felt different and much lighter than he expected. Shin bit his lip before he started once more.

"How would you like to become Ayume's fiancé?" Ren blinked. He showed no emotion at all this time, for all he did was shrug. A grin appeared on his face, while two sharp fangs appeared while smiling. Shin realized how Ren really did look like a true vampire, as if he really was meant to become one. It was amazing how a human could look like a vampire suddenly, so quickly.

"Sure. What ever you want, Father."

Shin smiled at the word 'Father' before he coughed and regained his father like voice, "Now, if you're going to be my daughter's husband, I want you to take very good care of her…" he trailed off to only see Ren cracking his neck and doing a few pushup on the floor. That boy was getting PUMPED. Shin sighed, now realizing that his dream son would never come true. Even if Ren called him 'Father' it was as if Ayume called him 'Papa'. His shoulders lowered in defeat before he just gave Ren a pat on the back and said,

"Just don't disappoint me like now Anju and Altair have done."

Ren blinked at his retreating figure before he went over towards the mirror. He looked at himself, realizing how much change had happened to his body. He had gotten taller. That was the amazing thing. He also had his usual muscle and his six pack. Nothing usual, but the sudden note that he was finally tall was pretty amazing. He had finally reached his goal on becoming tall, and not so short anymore! A smirk reached his lips, now thinking about how Shin asked him to become Ayume's future husband. After all, he was in love with her, well that is, was in love with her when he was human. Now he was a vampire. He was different. He did still love Ayume, but it depended if she loved him back. Now all he had to do was to steal her heart for good.

11111111111888888888888888881111111111111111111111118888888888888888888

"You're worried about Ayume and Ren, aren't you Anna?" Hao had been sitting on a couch, watching the very quiet Anna sitting on another couch in the Slytherin Living room. The blonde haired girl watched the bright flames of the fire intently, her eyes were slightly glazed over, not even answering Hao's question. The brunette boy sighed, flicking a piece of his long hair back. His eyes glanced over towards the door and to his surprise, Ayume walked in holding hands with Ren. His friend had changed, Hao noticed that at once. Anna had gotten up and finally spoke,

"Ayume…Are you alright?"

Ayume gave her a smile and nodded, "Yeah. Why are you still awake, Anna? You should be sleeping, after all, it's been a very long day." She looked over at Hao and then at Ren. She squeezed his hand gently before she then also kindly said,

"You as well, Ren. You're tired, aren't you?" right on cue, Ren yawned, his new fangs glimmered in the moonlight. Ayume led him over towards Hao, for now Ren and Hao were about the same height. It was just that Ren's pointy hair gave him the advantage of being slightly taller than Hao by an inch. Ayume leaned over towards Hao with a small smile on her lips,

"Take care of him, would you?"

Hao nodded slowly, wondering what had gotten over Ayume. Didn't she have a boyfriend? Why was she holding Ren's hand? All of this was strange and slightly disturbing. Ren snuggled near Ayume, he hugged on to her arm with his head on her shoulder and whispered,

"I want to sleep with you tonight though…" Hao and Anna looked slightly shocked. Ayume didn't slap him but she nuzzled him back gently saying in a gentle tone, "Demo, Ren. You'll be fine on your own, ne? If you really do need me, just come over to my room, 'kay? Hao will take care of you." And more to Hao and Anna's surprise, Ayume planted a small kiss on his forehead. Ren nuzzled Ayume in the neck, inhaling her scent before he walked off slowly towards Hao. The brunette's brown eyes followed Ren's golden ones ever so carefully. He was too shocked for words and all he could really do was stare. Anna on the other hand also watched Ayume go up the stairs. She and Hao looked at each other helplessly before they both followed their friends up to their dorms. Once snuggled in bed, Anna closed her eyes and she and Hao thought the exact same thing.

_What is going on? What did we miss?!_

1111111111111111111111888888888888888888888888111111111111

Someone was shaking Ayume awake. Ayume opened a green eye groggily to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her. He had crawled into bed with her and was now hugging her tightly. Ayume moved slightly, her body feeling quite tired. Her arms felt Ren's head and also felt that he was snuggling against her. She groaned in her mind on how Shen would have been so jealous of them. She was now wide awake. She closed her curtains to her bed and sat up. She could see very clearly in the dark and Ren's golden eyes turned a blood red. Ayume sighed, knowing that he came here for the blood. It was about time now anyways. Ayume unbuttoned part of her nightgown and moved closer towards him, offering her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling Ren's head lowering onto her neck and the sharp pointy fangs pierce into her skin. She winced slightly, and listened to him suck her blood slowly; his arms around her like a lover's embrace. Her eyes fluttered slowly, her eyes now closed. Ren took a lot of her blood and that made her feel slightly weaker. She tried to push him away slightly.

"Ren…Yamete…"

Ren's blood red eyes looked at her and silenced her with a small glare before he continued, licking the access blood that came from her newly pierced fang marks on her neck. He bit her once more, causing Ayume to finally fall into a deep sleep, her body heavy and making her look lifeless. Ren stroke her hair gently, his fangs turned back into his regular human canines. He gave her a small kiss on her head, his blood red eyes turned back into his usual golden color. He snuggled close to her, his arms wrapped around her tiny body. He licked her neck slightly, making Ayume's body shiver slightly. The blood that was on his lips was licked away quickly before Ren fell into sleep, just like Ayume.

When morning came, Ayume got up groggily to find Ren asleep on her bed. She remembered he had come to her room for some blood. Wait a second…How could he come up when there were no boys allowed in the girl's dorms? Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of slide that stopped them? She looked at the window as she opened the curtain. The bright light made her hiss a little bit but she got used to it. The window as open and she saw the slight breeze fly in. She felt a tug on her dress and looked behind her to see Ren squeezing his eyes shut. She shut the curtains and helped him up. He looked slight weak from being the sun, but she stroke his hair anyway. She smiled gently, hoisting him up, of course, his body was bigger than hers, since he was a guy.

"Ohayo, Ren." She said softly with a smile on her face. She also just noticed that he had no shirt on. Blinking, she turned slightly pink and rubbed her bitten neck that happened to have healed over night. There was blood on her neck and she had to get it off before anyone could see it. She bent over towards Ren, offering her neck to him so he could lick it off. He bent down wards, inhaling Ayume's sweet smell of blood and began to lick it. The curtains flung open before both of them knew it. Ayume dove quickly under the covers, Ren underneath her. The covers went over her head and both of them lay in an awkward position.

"Ayume? Wake up! We're going to be late!" a sharp voice called out, shaking her. Ayume gave a small groan before she pretended to snuggle deeper into her covers. Ren turned red, and perhaps redder than ever. Even though he was a vampire, his personality didn't change on bit. He was slightly cooler and more relaxed around Ayume, but he had never been this close to her. Her breasts were right on top of his chest, and it felt very uncomfortable in Ayume's taste, but for Ren, that was a different story. He was just about to have a large nosebleed. Ayume shut the curtains quickly when Anna left. She panted slightly before she hissed,

"Get back to your room, Ren!"

He nodded mutely, his face all red. He quickly jumped out of the window and almost immediately black wings sprouted from his back.

"Oi! Ayume! Hurry up!!"

"Hai!"

1111111111111111111111111888888888888888888811111111111111111188888888888888

Ayume passed through the Slytherin door quickly before she bumped into a familiar blonde haired boy. Ayume's green eyes blinked before she realized that it was Draco.

"Oh. Hey Draco." She said dully, a fake smile on her face. The boy scowled at her. His partner gave her a smile before he waved cheerfully at her.

"Hey, Ayume. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Oh yes, I've been copying some notes for you. Here." The other blonde haired boy passed her some notes. Ayume blinked in surprise. She looked at the note carefully a real smile spreaded across her lips. She gave him a smile before she got cut of by saying,

"Thank you so much--"

"Hey! Stay away from her!" a dark purpled haired boy glared at him angrily, blocking Ayume from his sight. Ren gave the other boy a low angry growl before Draco and him scurried quickly back into the dorms. Ayume folded her arms with a brow raised; her face didn't look at all pleased by Ren's actions.

"Ren?" Her voice was dangerously sweet. Anna smirked slightly, since Ayume was really learning from her and that was a good thing. Hao rushed in quickly standing beside Anna watching Ayume carefully and slightly nervously because a dark aura surrounded her slightly. Ren looked cocky and a small smirk appeared on his lips. He had enough courage, and perhaps he was dumb enough, to wrap an arm around Ayume's shoulder. The girl had an iron grip and her green eyes were dark from anger. She flipped him over angrily before she stormed off, not before stepping on him when she left. Hao sweat dropped and Anna followed Ayume quickly a smirk on her lips. She was trying very hard not to laugh as well, for Anna Kyouama did not laugh. She was the ice queen.

Ayume's mind was on fire. Yes, she had been nice to Ren because she felt bad for him, and also because they were now 'siblings'. It wasn't as if she was in love with him now. It was because they were FAMILY. Hopefully he didn't get too full of himself and think that she liked him. Besides, she had to visit her lover in the hospital wing anyways. Ayume used her vampire speed this time and ended up beside Shen in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfery frowned and gave Ayume a tap on the shoulder. Ayume gave her a small annoyed look before she said in an angry voice, her eyes stared at the older woman's eyes - entrancing her of course.

"Leave me alone. I want to be with him."

The older woman looked at her for a moment before her eyes looked blank. She gave Ayume a small bow before she left.

"Of course. I understand, Miss Kuran."

Ayume looked back over towards Shen's sleeping figure. She got on top of the bed and snuggled into the bed. Her face was very close to Shen's and a small cherry blush covered her face. Giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek she huddled closer to him. Shen opened his eyes slowly, finding Ayume curled up next to him. His eyes widened, a red tinge appeared on his cheeks instantly. Ayume felt him stir beside her, and she opened her eyes slowly looking up into his eyes. A smile appeared on her lips, a cherry like blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ohayo, Shen."

The dark haired boy blushed like a tomato, and he muttered a small, "Ohayo, Ayume…" Ayume snuggled close to him, making him turn even redder till the roots of his hairs turned red. It was awkward to stay this close to Ayume still. They were a couple; it was just that he wasn't that used to it. Sure, Ayume sat on his lap once in a while, but him sleeping with her? That was too much for our Shen. Ayume looked at him curiously before she started to lift her hands away from him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I can leave if you want me to…" She started to pull away. Shen pulled at her arm. His face was still red, but he pulled her closer to him hugging her petite body.

"I want to…stay like this for a little bit longer. Is it alright?"

Ayume nodded slowly, feeling herself turn red as well. Shen was so sweet sometimes, that's what she loved about him so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying herself into his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, for she could smell the nice mint like smell in his hair. It was fresh as pine and it smelled sweet. She could stay like that forever and it felt so nice and warm.

"Love you Ayume." Shen's muffled voice that came from her hair. He sounded as if he never did want to let go. Ayume gave a small sigh happily.

"Not as much as I do."

118888888888811111111111111111888888888888881111111111111118888888888

"Hey, Ren? Where did you go off last night?" Hao began a conversation, lightly. Ren seemed to be distracted with the people around him and also he looked like he was searching for someone. Hao looked slightly annoyed before he poked Ren lightly.

"Oi. Ren. I'm talking to you."

Ren turned around slowly before giving Hao a small dark look. Hao raised a brow when Ren said, "I wanted some fresh air." Anna looked at Ren disapprovingly before she said in a cold tone,

"Ren. You know it's against the rules in this school to go out that late." Ren rolled his eyes before he went back looking for someone. Hao and Anna exchanged glances. Yoh was coming over, a smile on his usual face. He waved at Ren,

"Hey Ren! How are you feeling?"

Ren gave Yoh a small shrug before he stood up and began to walk away from the breakfast table. Yoh looked after him with a frown. His smile faded and he looked back at Anna and Hao, sitting down at their table.

"What's wrong with Ren?"

Hao gave a small angry sigh. "He's been like this all morning. He's changed after that…incident." The brunette stopped before he whispered the last part. Anna crossed her arms, a darkened look in her already dark eyes.

1818181818181818181818181880181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181

The crisp air of early spring was still terribly cold in northern England. Two figures can be seen sitting by the courtyard benches outside in this weather, books stacked neatly by two piles and two students poring over their latest History homework. Harry and Hermione looked through the large pile of notes, while Harry decided to start a conversation.

"Hey… Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Harry paused for a moment before he whispered in her ear softly, "You know the Japanese students? Yoh and them?" Hermione nodded absentmindedly still looking though the notes, papers were starting to get messy. Harry continued on quickly.

"Ayume…she and Ren. Both of them have been acting funny. Last time I saw Malfoy, he was drooling over Ayume. And she also seemed comfortable with it." Harry's eyes looked troubled. Hermione stopped shuffling through her papers, slightly alert now with interest in her eyes. She nodded as Harry continued. "She also seemed to look slightly colder and she was looking so different. Ren on the other hand, looked so protective over Ayume suddenly."

Hermione nodded with a look of seriousness on her face. Ron walked over towards them sitting beside Hermione, listening in to their conversation. His face beamed as he joked,

"Are you guys talking about leprechaun taints or something?" Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment before going back to their original topic, ignoring Ron completely. The red haired boy looked much more deflated, after they started to ignore them and they continued on talking about the shaman group. Ron then put in a few ideas of his own,

"Midori and Shiro also happen to be looking funny. Neville complained how they were allowed to go our late at night without getting in trouble." Ron sighed nosily before he looked at some of the notes Hermione had in her hands. Harry rose a brow before he shook his head and gave his friend a small annoyed glance,

"It's not like everyone obeys the rules. Them going out so late is just like us going out to get the Philosopher's stone." Hermione nodded while Ron once again was deflated. The look made Hermione want to punch him, just slightly and to her and Harry they wanted to throttle him just a little bit. Ron reminded them of Neville, except a better part of Neville. If he was Neville, they would of blasted his brains out by then, because he was that annoying. Hermione stopped shuffling through her notes once more as she made a comment,

"It's almost like…Ayume's a vampire. She's as pale as one and I remember when she got cut once and she started to lick her wound. Not in a normal way at all, more as if she wanted more blood. Her eyes turned a light red color before fading into her normal green ones. It was slightly weird, but now I think about it…I don't think I was dreaming." Hermione's brows furrowed, thinking hard. Harry pounded his fist on his hand as he said,

"I think there is something suspicious about Ayume and Ren. Even though they're Slytherins but they're nicer than the normal Slytherins." Harry had a small triumphant smile on his face before it was wiped away from Ron, who said,

"So…What was the matter with Ayume?"

111111888888888811111111111888888888888811111111111888888888881111111111118888

Ren found Ayume in the hospital wing, talking to Shen. His golden eyes narrowed as he began to act like he was lonely and slightly sacred.

"Ayume?"

Ren tugged on her sleeve. The black haired girl looked up to see her friend there. He continued to tug before Ayume got out of the bed patting Ren on the head, smiling in a loving way. Shen looked at them, obviously slightly jealous of them before he could say anything, Ayume said in a soft warm voice to Ren.

"Ren, I'm busy...could to come back later?" Ren pouted slightly, his head nuzzled towards her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. He brought his face close to hers, his nose touching hers.

"But I'm hungry." Ayume sighed, nuzzling him back with her nose. She gave him a small look as she softly replied, "Now? Couldn't you wait just a little bit longer?" He shook his head. Ren leaned down towards her neck, licking it slightly, which made Shen let out a growl of anger. Ren looked up with annoyance. He gave him a small glare before a small cut was suddenly made on Shen's cheek. Shen glared evenly back his eyes filled with fury that Ren was touching his girlfriend. Ayume looked over towards Shen, giving him a small pleading look. She let go of Ren, pushing him slightly away before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you later, okay Shen?" Seeing the cut she licked it off gently with her tongue before she gave him a real short kiss on the lips. She used her nose to nuzzle his nose with hers before she gave him a warm and sweet smile.

"Get better soon, Shen. 'Kay?"

Ren gave a small smirk behind Ayume's back. Shen gave him a large glare before Ren resumed his innocent act when Ayume looked at him. While walking away Ren turned back to give Shen a large smirk and he nipped Ayume's neck slightly. Shen's fist tightened angrily, his dark eyes covered in anger. Satisfied, Ren clung on to Ayume, his head buried in her hair and he nuzzled her even more. Ayume looked like she didn't mind at all, since she had no idea that he was doing that because he loved her more than a sister.

While they were walking, Harry, Hermione and Ron followed them silently. Ayume and Ren stopped at a lone hallway, and Ayume leaned against the wall, loosening her tie and unbuttoning her collar shirt. She tugged at her shirt exposing her neck and brushed away the hair that go in her way. The gang heard her say softly to Ren,

"Not too hard please…Don't make a mess either." Ren lowered his face towards her neck, nuzzling softly before he opened his mouth to lick her neck. To the gang's horror they saw two fangs appear in Ren's mouth as he bit down on her neck. Ayume winced in pain before she relaxed slightly. Ren held her wrists towards the wall, and he made it as they were two lovers kissing. Hermione placed a hand on her mouth to cover a gasp and ran away quickly, Harry and Ron following her quickly. Ayume and Ren's ears picked up the sound and they broke apart quickly. Ren wiped away the blood with his hand and Ayume quickly healed her wound also wiping away the blood. She covered the blood with her shirt, hiding it and ran after the people who were peeking at them. In a moment, she caught up with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Her eyes widened as she grasped Harry and Hermione's arm, pulling them into an abandoned classroom. Ren gripped Ron's arm tightly, also dragging him into the classroom.

"What did you see?" Ayume demanded angrily, her green eyes faced Harry's bright green eyes, searching for the truth. Harry stared at her lips while she was talking and placed a finger towards her lips. She looked at his fingers in slight horror, while she had her mouth open, he had touched her fang. She slapped his hand away from her mouth, backing away slightly. Her glared at him hard, ice appearing around the gang suddenly.

"Swear that you'll tell no one." She commanded, her green eyes lit up with sudden anger. Harry and Hermione shook with fear, while Ron was still in shock. His eyes looked slightly lifeless as Ren had let go of him. Ren got behind Ayume his golden eyes watching the threesome with an extreme calm expression on his face which made Harry shiver. The threesome nodded at Ayume and the ice turned into smoke, letting them go. They rushed out of the room with the look of terror on their faces. Ayume sighed and combed some of her hair back, glancing at Ren who stared at her hungrily.

"Shall we continue?"

Ren gently took her into his arms, and placed her back against the wall once more, his fangs pierced into her skin once more, making Ayume wince again. The sucking noise continued for a little bit while Ayume could smell her own blood. She felt the hunger inside of her stir as well. Ren lifted up his head to only find Ayume licking off the blood from his lips. It was almost like a make out session except all she wanted was the blood. Ren wrapped his arms around her, and to him it was kissing. Ayume continued to get as much blood from him as possible, her eyes now on his neck. Her mouth reached to his neck, and she bit down hard. She licked his blood hungrily; her green eyes had turned golden and hungry. As soon as she finished, she closed her eyes and her green warm ones came back. She blinked a few times before she realized she was drinking Ren's blood.

"Eh….?"

Ayume looked up to see Ren's calm face give her a small smile before he lowered his head down to plant a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened for the second time that she had been kissed by Ren. He seemed to be licking off the blood from her lips and from inside her mouth, which made Ayume shiver slightly. The girl tried to push Ren away but he held on tight to her. A knock was heard on the door and she broke free of him quickly, her eyes shook slightly. She trembled slightly before she looked at the door to see the person she didn't want to see most at this time. Shiro.

"Ayume…?"

Ayume gave him a warning look, walking over towards him rather quickly and exiting the room.

"Please don't tell anyone."

Shiro's icy blue eyes seemed to widen for a moment as his cousin passed by him. He looked into the room to see the blood red eyes of Ren stare at him almost hungrily. Shiro quickly dove out of sight to find Ayume gone already. He gave a small sigh before he rubbed his temples tiredly and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

While Ayume walked into the Slytherin common room she was stopped by the person she had seen this morning. She was tired, but it wasn't even really close to night. Draco seemed to give her a small look before he pulled her towards a dark corner of the room. He pulled her closer to him as he whispered,

"The dark lord wishes to talk to you." Ayume blinked, her green eyes confused. Draco seemed nervous and he looked at her worriedly as if he didn't wasn't her to say no. Ayume shrugged and asked, her eyes looking slightly depressed, "What does he want?"

Draco's gray eyes flickered towards the other people in the room before he spoke in a whisper, quickly. "He wants to have a duel with you. This time you bring no one and he'll fight you fair and square." Ayume let out a small giggle before Draco looked at her with a strange look. "Why are you laughing?" Ayume looked him with her now golden eyes and snickered once more.

"That's so stupid. He wants to fight me? Why won't he fight Hao or anybody? Why is it me?" Ayume continued to laugh. Draco looked at her as if she had gone mad. Ayume wiped away the tears that came to her eyes and walked over towards the fireplace to sit down on the couch. Her golden eyes then looked at Draco who sat beside her with a worried expression on his face. He had tried to cover it with a small cool expression but that just made him look more worried.

"Ayume…." He started to say before he was cut off by Ayume saying in a small voice,

"Why does he want to fight me? Does he think I'm that weak?" She sounded weaker before she let her head fall on Draco's shoulder. The blonde boy looked at her with surprise before she let her dark black hair cover her face completely. She hugged herself tightly, while lying on Draco who gave her a small hug in return.

"Do you hate me?" Her small voice asked him. She sounded defeated and tired. It was as if she, Ayume, was broken and felt torn. Draco smoothed her hair out gently, and he laid his head on her head. His voice was soft and reassuring. "No. I don't hate you." Ayume looked up for a moment before she gave him a sweet smile. Tears formed in her eyes before she wiped them away quickly.

"Thank you." She gave him a warm hug and she stayed like that for a while. Draco looked slightly confused as he hugged her back without really any enthusiasm. It was confusing on how this girl acted mean towards him one time and the next moment she was all so kind towards him. Draco patted her on the head before she got up and looked him in the eye, their faces close and inches apart. Ayume gave him a small kiss on the cheek while Draco turned a bright red color. Ayume got up, swaying before she swiftly swept upstairs towards her dorm. Draco touched his cheek before he gave a small smile to himself and his cheeks turned pink. Hao entered the room to find Draco on the couch. Smiling. Now that was strange. Where were Ayume and Ren? His dark brown eyes flickered towards the tables then looked at the girl's dorm. He disappeared quickly, his fire that transported him into Ayume's dorm. Ayume was sitting quietly on her bed, her eyes cast downwards and all of the curtains were pulled down. He was just about to open his mouth before he heard the ugly voice of a familiar girl.

"Hey! Why are all of the curtains down?! What's wrong with you, Yamashira!?" Pansy wrenched the curtain open and Ayume hissed angrily. Her golden eyes had turned into a blood red color. She glared at Pansy who she supposed that she was copying her style and her make up. Annoyance flickered across her face before she gracefully jumped down from her bed and advanced towards Pansy. Some of her other friends came over to protect their friend by was hit by a sudden wind that appeared. Ayume looked over towards them and scratches appeared close to them on the floor. They shrieked and ran downstairs. Hao was just about to get up and stop Ayume before he heard her next words.

"Don't open the curtains. Stop stealing my make up and for once, stop trying to copy me!" she said in a low cool voice before she went back over towards her bed her blood red eyes still glaring at her while walking backwards to her bed and closed the curtains. Hao hid in the shadows, watching the very scared Pansy run out of the room. Hao silently walked over towards Ayume's bed and entered into her bed. It was dark and hard to see so he created some fire on his hand. Ayume winced slightly at the sudden light before she looked at Hao with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

Hao shrugged, trying to brighten up the mood he said in a cheerful voice, "If you want to, I could burn those humans down there up into a crisp…" Ayume shook her head her head on the pillow with her hand on her eyes, blocking the light. Hao sat Indian style on her bed, looking at his friend before he gently prodded,

"What happened?"

Ayume shook her head, not wanting to say anything. Hao poked her gently asking her again, "Tell me what happened." Ayume looked up at Hao; her eyes gave him an angry stare before he muttered,

"I feel like as if I'm betraying Shen…." Hao blinked. That was slightly surprising since both Ayume and Shen had a nice relationship. Why would she think that? Hao laid beside her, his arm propped his head up and his chocolate brown eyes looked at Ayume's green sad ones.

"Why?"

Ayume let out an angry sigh as she pounded the mattress with her fists. "Because I'm letting Ren have my blood and I let him…" she trailed off, a red blush became apparent on her cheeks. Hao smirked. So Ren was playing it that way, huh? Hao gave Ayume a friendly pat on the shoulder, he sighed as well,

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything because you were in blood lust, right?" Ayume thought it over carefully before nodding and actually looking at Hao with some new respect for once. Hao gave her a cheerful smile before he continued on, "So basically then you're not really betraying Shen, because you just wanted blood and you just 'accidentally' smooched Ren on the lips. Just say that." Hao shrugged before Ayume raised a brow and laughed slightly, "You're such a playboy Hao…." Hao just cheerfully grinned, not saying anything. After a small while of silence, he also added on,

"I would say, if you have to choose between Ren and Shen…you should go with your heart. Just think, who would you rather spend the rest of your life with? It is your decision and no one can force you to choose. Not even your family. If you have to do something before anything and it's important, then do it." Hao firmly said, knowing about the fight with Voldemort. He had overheard their conversation silently and he knew that Ayume for sure was going to win. She, Ayume, was almost just like him, with the Spirit of Water. What could possibly go wrong?

"Thanks Hao." Ayume gave her friend a small hug before she got off her bed. She got her shoes on and quickly got her spirit tablet out. She took out her glaive and strapped it on her back, since it was retractable and got out her fighting gloves. Hao watched her do all of this before he gave a small sigh and disappeared into flames. Ayume looked back to see Hao gone and a small smile spread across her lips. She finally knew what to do.

181811818188888888888111111111111111111111111111111888888888888888111111118888

End of chapter 18

Andrea: o.o It's so long. (blinks)

Shen: It's not fair! You added way too much RenXAyume! She is my girlfriend anyways!

Ren: Ha. You're crazy jealous that she loves me more than you.

Ayume: Huh? I do? But I love Shen…

Ren: …

Andrea: I would lose my virginity to Ren and Shen!

All: …..

Ren: Hell no. (Shen nods as well)

Andrea: ….TT.TT (cries)

Anju: Please Review. Andrea-onee-chan really needs it, she's just way too sad. It's almost annoying to bear with.


	19. The Fight

Hogwhat – Ch.19- The Battle to the Death.

Shen yawned tiredly. It was breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, and he had just gotten out of the Hospital wing. His dark eyes scanned the Slytherin table for his girlfriend, but could only find Ren, Anna and Hao. Shoving some bread into his mouth he walked quickly towards the Slytherin table where he received a few looks of annoyance and a few looks of absolute love from the girls. He sat down beside Hao as he asked directly.

"Where's Ayume?"

Hao blinked at the sudden question almost feeling slightly nervous on telling Shen where she was.

"Erm…Fighting Voldie?"

Shen, Anna and Ren then suddenly bursted out loudly, "WHAT?!" Hao waved his hands in the air protecting himself. He sweat dropped slightly before he explained. "It's fine! She can handle it herself. It's just a small match, besides, Draco went with her. Nothing is gonna go wrong. Erm…I hope." He muttered the last part not looking at the angry faces that were glaring at him. Anna growled angrily, muttering something about 'lying bastard' while Ren and Shen looked ready to beat Hao up.

"How do you know all of this anyways?" inquired Anna who pounded a fist on the table, making a few people jump. Her cold angry eyes glared at Hao to make him tell the truth. The long haired brunette gulped before he answered carefully. He hoped that she wouldn't give him a slap later on.

"Well…I heard Draco talking to Ayume yesterday…and then today...I saw both of them disappear into the Forbidden …Forest?" He ended with a question mark because he noticed Anna had given him a sudden angry glare. A dark aura surrounded Shen, Ren and Anna as they raised their fists angrily before Hao suddenly disappeared in a burst of flames almost immediately.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ASAKURA!!"

_Moment before…_

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Positive."

Draco and Ayume stood in the middle of the forbidden forest. A cup was placed in front of them and Draco had grasped her hand tightly. He was almost shaking, Ayume had noticed. She stared at the beaten up old cup before looking back at Draco to look at his expression. His face was a look of pure nervousness that he could almost explode. Ayume had begun to sense that something wasn't right, but chose to ignore it.

_It's just a fight. Besides, I know I'm stronger due to my new vampire strength._

"C'mon. Let's go, Draco." Ayume gave him a small smile. He didn't return the smile but took a small shaky breath.

"Ayume…I have to…"

Ayume interrupted him by grabbing the cup before he could say anything. In a few seconds of dizzy making, both of them landed in a clearing. Dead grass that used to be green surrounded them. She found Draco lying beside her groaning. He rubbed his blond hair shaking the feeling of sickness off. Ayume looked up and straight ahead to see the Dark lord standing a few meters away from them. Draco started to notice after he saw Ayume staring at Voldemort. He quickly grabbed her and jammed his lips toward hers. He was quite aggressive in the kissing part because he wrapped his hands around her waist really tightly and a moment later she heard him whisper in her ear,

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Ayume was now REALLY confused. Okay? She got the point that Draco just made out with her in front of the Dark lord, but what was the sorry part about? She watched the blonde go up towards the Dark Lord and he gave him a deep bow before walking towards his father. Ayume got up unsteadily, grasping the tree to help support her.

"Well, well. So you came." The voice mocked her. Ayume instinctively growled and grabbed for her tablet…which was suddenly not there anymore. She looked behind her to see that her tablet was missing from her back pocket of her belt. Whipping around she saw in horror that Draco was holding the tablet in his shaking hand. Voldemort noticed this and laughed sneering at her,

"So what are you going to do now, without your spirit?" he laughed at her. Ayume regained her posture. A small smirk appeared on her face as she dusted herself off calmly. She laughed hysterically, now almost losing it.

"You…are SO stupid. Voldie. Have you learned nothing?" She flicked some of her hair back out of her face. A few Death eaters gasped and glared at her angrily. They raised their wands but Voldemort did a small irritable wave with his hand before hissing angrily at her. "A girl like you should LEARN HER PLACE." Ayume laughed again, almost joyfully before pulling out a small stick and did a small flick with her wrist. The stick suddenly turned into a large glaive that she then whipped around to point at Voldemort.

"SPIRIT OF WATER! ICE TORNADO!" She shouted. The large water spirit came from the tablet. The spirit flew towards Ayume's side and it did something with it's hands when a sudden gust of wind came upon them. Icicles were thrown at Voldemort with sudden fore that he didn't even notice them. He flew against a tree with a bash before an icicle was whipped towards him, piercing the tree beside him. His red eyes narrowed and with a hand he yelled out,

"IMPERIO!"

Ayume grinned and yelled out, "ICE SHIELD!" A blue shied was them suddenly there, surrounding her. The spell hit the shield, disappearing into the blue substance. Voldemort laughed coldly before getting up and straightening his black robes. A woman with messy hair went up to him, her dark eyes glared at Ayume. Her husky voice asked, "Master…? Should we proceed with the plan now?" With a sharp nod, the woman looked directly at Ayume with a cruel looking grin on her face and wave some sort of signal with her unoccupied hand. Her spirit suddenly disappeared from her side. Ayume looked around herself, realizing that her spirit was suddenly missing. Her sudden instinct was to look up and as she looked up she saw the older looking Malfoy wrapping a chain around her spirit tablet. Her green eyes widened in horror before she looked at the group of death eaters that were now smiling in a creepy way with their wands ready.

_Oh crap._

Back at Hogwarts…

"Stupid Hao…." Shen snarled under his breath while walking quickly with Ren towards the forest. Ren glared at Shen pushing the raven haired boy out of the way. Shen snarled at Ren angrily who bared his sharp teeth back.

"What do you think you're doing? Stay away from my girlfriend! The way you touch her is creepy! She's mine!" Ren folded his arms laughing mockingly at him before he retorted, "She's a vampire! She belongs with me! Vampires stick together, idiot! They DON'T MIX WITH HUMANS LIKE YOU!" he snarled the last part. Shen gritted his teeth together, his wolf spirit suddenly by his side. A fire ball was thrown at Ren who dodged it easily. His golden eyes narrowed before a dark aura surrounded him.

"You do NOT want to do that."

Shen smirked. "Try me." He whipped out his sword that flamed suddenly. Ren's fingers twitched as both of them were suddenly in their fighting stances. A sudden force pushed them both back as Hao appeared in between both of them. His brown eyes were annoyed as he spoke in a flat tone.

"Aren't you two trying to look for Ayume? Why are you wasting time fighting?" Ren and Shen got up immediately pointing fingers at each other. "HE STARTED IT!" both of them shouted. Hao shook his head. How Ayume could stand it, she had no idea. Maybe because she was too blunt to notice anything. He threw both of them a glare before he huffed,

"If you two aren't going to find her…I'm going then. Perhaps I might be her new boyfriend?" he teased. The two boys suddenly pointed their weapons at Hao who laughed nervously holding his hands up protectively. "I kid, I kid…"

Moment later, the threesome found themselves in front of the vampire lair. Ren knocked on the door and Altair answered the door. He glared at Ren with an annoyed expression on his face. He appeared to be in his sleepwear and Hao let out a small chuckle, but hid it with a cough.

"What? It's like, 10 in the morning! Couldn't you pick a better time at night to visit the family?" Altair growled at all of them. All of them could hear a yawn in the background and a faint female tired voice asking.

"Who is it, Altair?" The silver haired teen turned around to see his sister in her nightgown look at him with an annoyed expression on her face, which was identical to his own face. Hao then answered loudly,

"Ayume's missing! We need to find her, before she does anything too stupid!" Altair whipped around, his eyes wide. He ushered all of them in quickly and the three boys seated themselves on the couch, Shen sitting stiffly while Hao was in a relaxed manner. Ren seemed quite polite, as if he was a king or something. Altair seated himself in a comfy chair as he glared at the three teens expecting them to say something.

"She went to fight Voldie."

"What? Tom Riddle?" The three of them looked at him blankly before Altair coughed and Andrea sighed and crossed her arms. She put it simply as she announced.

"Lord Voldemort was my late boyfriend."

"NANI?!"

_Back to the battle_

_OH CRAP. I THINK I'M SCREWED. _

Ayume was dodging each of the attacks that flew at her from every direction, gasping at the difficulty that prevailed as curses and hexes were shouted at a safe distance for _them _– as for her, she nearly stumbled one the last step, rolling into a ball as a red beam of light narrowly missed her shoulder, burning a patch of grass close by.

She gritted her teeth at the entire futility at how things are going. Raising a hand up, a column of ice rose from the ground, shielding her from several spells, the ice cracking when hit. She was running now, her pupils turning into slits as she focused her Vampiric powers quickly, the nail of her fingers drawing shapes of ice only to have them disintegrate into mere water vapour from the barrage of spells. Skidding around, Ayume placed her hands in front, glaring angrily at the Death Eaters.

A mass of icicles burst upwards from the floor, weaving themselves upwards as a mass aegis from the storm of death curses. However, as the beams of red light struck the top icy structure, a rather sharp and pointed icicle fell away, plummeting back down, towards her. She looked up, her golden-tinted eyes only catching a glimpse of refracted light before an immense pain shot through her left shoulder, and the warmth of her own blood.

"Auugggghh!"

Ayume screamed out, holding her shoulder that now happened to have her own icicles pierced through her arm. She looked at her arm that was now bleeding heavily and grasped the chunk of ice and pulled it out, making it disappear. She began to feel her wounds heal and screamed out in pain as her body began to make the hole disappear. The Death Eaters were gaining on her, still shouting out curses and hexes. She could see the crazy-haired woman giving her a look of insanity. Ayume gulped and panted as she managed to create a bunch of icicles to block their way.

Getting up with difficulty, Ayume stumbled and winced at the healing that was taking place on her arm. Probably because she wasn't a pureblood or a noble, healing hurts a lot for her and it made it even difficult to concentrate. She wasn't afraid of pain, but somehow it just annoyed her in a way. Straightening up, she flexed her arm behind a tree, hiding herself from the Death eaters. Gripping her weapon in her hand tightly, she glared at them as they zipped past her. She created some icicles that flew towards their direction. With a triumphant smile she looked at her weapon, a new thought occurred to her.

_I could win this battle afterall…with the right amount of strength. I know I can win this if I can savor this last bit of energy…_

She turned around to find Voldemort in front of her, only two meters away from her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back and turned around to only find the Death Eaters walking back towards her. Draco looked miserable for he was trapped with his father and his wand as also out. He tried to send Ayume a loathing glare but faltered when he saw her heavily bleeding arm. Ayume took out her wand, at last and pointed it at Voldemort.

"I-I'm warning you! I know how to use this wand…and I'm not afraid of killing you!" An icicle appeared in her hand and she ran towards him with tremendous speed. She took the icicle and jammed it into his heart. One thing she learned in school that she believed that would really do her good now was the words,

"A-Avada…Kedavra.." The curse emitted a green light and Ayume closed her eyes after the green light disappeared. She could hear faint laughter from behind her and she looked at the body of Voldemort quickly to find that he was chuckling like a maniac. He removed the icicle easily with a pale hand, and no blood came out for some unknown reason. Ayume took a step back, falling as she did and stared up with horror.

"But…How? Impossible."

Voldemort laughed now as he stood his full height, his black robes slipping out from the creases as they unfurled along, obeying to gravity. Voldemort now took out his own wand and pointed it right at Ayume who glared back at him with anger. He cheated! She won, but he cheated some how! Ayume snarled at him, showing all of her pointed teeth, the sudden anger surging through her. Voldemort then said in a calm cool voice,

"This is how you use the curse. Pathetic girl. I'll give you a chance. Join my legion and I will spare you."

Ayume looked down and she could already feel Draco begging her to do so. Ayume laughed heartily and looked at Voldemort with the most serious expression. A smirk appeared on her face her voice was mocking,

"Hell no. Join you? That would be like, suicide!" Ayume laughed with a mocking smile. Voldemort snarled angrily at her and without a hesitation he shouted,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The same green light was blasted towards Ayume which sent her flying through the air, her limp body landing on the dead grass ten feet away from Voldemort. Draco cried out in horror, rushing towards her side, his eyes wide in horror. His father tried to stop him, but Draco broke away from his side.

"Ayume! Ayume!" he yelled out in panic, he shook her body to find that it was as cold as ice. It looked as if she was dead, for her eyes were closed in a relaxed manner which made Draco want to cry out in anguish.

"Ayume...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I…" Draco sobbed, his face buried into Ayume's lavender scented hair. It was then that he noticed a figure that was beside him all of a sudden and to his surprise he found Tao Ren checking up on Ayume. Ren let out a sigh of relief to find that Ayume was not dead, but _asleep. _ He picked her up gently as Altair appeared from the shadows and said aloud,

"Well, thankfully we came just right on time. Good job with your directions Ren, at least you're better than Hao. Thank God that she's alright. " The silver-haired vampire growled. Looking at the sleeping figure of Ayume who looked peaceful, Altair ruffled the sleeping girl's hair. Voldemort seemed surprised at the sight of Altair. So did many of the Death Eaters. Alatir then seemed to just notice that everyone was staring at him, well all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Altair blinked and looked at them with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What? Something on my face?"

Many of them continued to stare at him until Voldemort spoke in a low tone,

"A-Altair…?"

Altair frowned and then realized why it felt so awkward suddenly. "Oh yeah, Hey, Riddle. Uh…Hey… erm…people in black that seems to know me…" the vampire boy scratched his head. Voldemort glared at the silver haired boy, his red eyes narrowing. All of his Death Eaters had taken off their hoods while Altair had just begun to realize who the people were.

"Lucy? Goyle? Crabbe?" Altair risked asking, a sheepish looked appeared upon his handsome features. A visible shudder ran through the group of Death Eaters, the air heavy with doubt and questions. Voldemort glared at Altair before asking a question in a cold voice,

"Where's Andrea?"

Altair shrugged and gave him an annoyed look. "Find her yourself. Right now, I've got to get my little sister home." Voldemort's eyes grew wide, well, tried to grow wide. He looked at the sleeping figure of Ayume and then back at Altair.

"THAT'S your sister?"

Altair nodded, his arms folded. His voice had a cold ring to it as he spoke to Voldemort in an icy tone. "Yes, and since I'm here already…I would like to give you a warning now, Tom…If you really had killed her…You wouldn't live to see the next morning. Nor would any of your Death Eaters, I'm afraid." Altair's icy blue eyes turned a light red color before regaining the normal blue eyes.

"See you some time later." He waved his hand before disappearing into the darkness with Ren and Draco following him.

A few of the Death Eaters really did looked frightened and just as if things couldn't get worse, a fire lit up the sky. A long brown haired teen was floating on a large fire spirit and he looked angry. His usual warm brown eyes were now cold and angry.

"Where is Ayume's Spirit of Water?" He demanded, fire was on his hand, flickering dangerously. He flew down lower until he was face to face with Voldemort. His brown eyes glared at him with the fire in his hand still aflame. He closed his hand, making a fist and brought it close to Voldemort and quickly proceeded to strangle him.

"Give me my spirit back now." Hao said in his most calm voice. The Death Eaters were already backing away with fear for Hao's aura was dark and ferocious. Voldemort made a small motion with his hand and Lucious quickly gave the tablet to him. Hao grabbed it from Voldemort and with a smile, with his hand still on Voldemort's neck he softly said,

"Burn. I want you to feel the pain…"

Voldemort's eyes widened before Hao's hand was taken away suddenly. Voldemort stumbled away quickly, and nearly tumbled backwards.

"Hao, don't go off killing others yet." A female voice sighed nosily and she also sounded quite annoyed. The familiar figure walked over towards Voldemort and helped him up. Andrea smiled looking quite cheerful.

"Hey Tom. Haven't seen you in a while."

Voldemort seemed shocked. Belletrix narrowed her eyes at the sight of Andrea and looked quite angry at her. Many people were also staring at Andrea, which only meant that…

"You were alive when Voldemort was in school!?!" Hao gasped suddenly realizing that Andrea really was quite old. Even though she didn't look so, but she was quite ancient. She was as old as his father! Not really scary, afterall, he was sort of like her with the reincarnations and such, yet this was different though, in a way.

"Dear Andrea…It has been a while." He took her hand and kissed it with his pale lips. Andrea looked at him with a cool expression, that showed no expression of love at all. She laughed softly, before taking her hand and caressing his cheek gently, that even made Voldemort close his eyes in relaxation. She walked closer towards him and took a whiff of the air, her eyes lowered to his neck.

"This…isn't your body. This is just a _ghost_ of your body. Isn't it?" She stated. There was no answer because it was just a fact that she knew. Taking a step back she looked coolly at Voldemort with a small cool smile on her face. Turing to the Death Eaters she waved,

"Hey Lucy! How's Nessie these days?" Lucy (Lucius) looked slightly sheepish as he turned a light red color. "She's fine…" Andrea flashed a smile in his direction while Lucy looked slightly embarrassed. The other Death Eaters greeted her in an ordinary fashion as she shook hands with them, giving them warm smiles. Bellatrix looked at Andrea with fury shown in her eyes. She raised her wand angrily before she hissed,

"You traitor! How dare you show your face here?!?" Andrea blinked and looked at Bellatrix. With a small sneering smile she placed a hand on her waist. Cold brown eyes met with the dark black eyes of Bellatrix. "Of course! How could I forget the jealous one from school?! Hahaha, nice to see you again as well, Bells. I can see why Altair didn't like you much…" the vampire girl muttered the last part, taking notice of the female Death Eater's wild hair. Bellatrix snarled at Andrea like an angry wolf and raised her voice, making it shrilly. She raised her wand with a crazed look on her face, which made Andrea take a step back, her hand was raised up ready to kill Bellatrix as swiftly as possible.

"Avada…" She was cut off with Voldemort glaring at her angrily with his hand grabbing Bellatrix's wrist tightly. There was a dark silence before Andrea spoke merrily, "Well, I guess I should be going now…shouldn't I?" Hao looked at Andrea and then back at Voldie before he looked at Andrea longingly.

"Please. Stay." Voldemort begged and Hao was surprised that Voldemort could even beg. To Hao's horror Andrea walked over and gave Voldemort a small kiss on his pale cheek. She also patted his cheek gently, and if he was human he would of blushed. He took her hand into his, raising it to his lips and kissed it gently. It was really creepy in a way, but if they were younger and maybe if Voldemort wasn't looking so ugly and evil, it would have been sweet. Hao looked away and gagged as if he was going to throw up.

"I have to get back…." Andrea said softly, Voldemort gave her a sudden look and asked quickly, "Will you join my group? Once we rule the world, you can be queen! My Queen. Andrea….Please. Stay with me forever. Join my group and your wildest dreams can come true!" Hao looked at him as if he was insane, for he was slightly insane.

"We haven't even gotten to talk about why you disappeared so suddenly during our last year of school!" A Death Eater mentioned and the crowd agreed in a murmur. Andrea didn't even show a hint of emotion for she just pried her hand out of Voldemort's hand and said gently,

"I'm sorry Tom. I can't stay. I'll see you soon though." She let his hand gently down and Hao snickered slightly muttering, "Who would want to be his queen? With his face, he'd be lucky to even have a girlfriend. Or even a girl who would be his friend." Andrea gave him a small glare to silence him. Opening a portal quickly she pushed Hao quickly into the portal before she followed him in as well.

1111111111111999999999999999911111111111111111199999999999999999999

"Hey guys! She's waking up!" Ayume's eyes fluttered open to see the worried face of Shen peering over her. His face was filled with worry and he hugged so suddenly that she gasped. She could feel his tears soaking into her uniform shirt. She hugged him back, burying her face into his neck inhaling his scent. He pulled back to look into her face, tears streaming down his face. Ayume wiped them gently away with the brush of her fingers, but more just came pouring out.

"Why…Did you go without telling us? You nearly DIED." Ayume turned a bright red color before her eyes looked down towards the bed sheets. She looked ashamed, Shen could tell and he gently tilted her chin towards him. "Hey, Look at me." He commanded with a stern look in his face. The tears had stopped and he had blinked them away quickly.

"I…thought I could handle him myself…He really isn't that strong. That is…unless he starts to cheat." Shen kissed her on the lips without hesitation and his hands cupped her head lovingly. Ayume blinked before she kissed him back passionately. Her fingers gripped on his thick short hair desperately while both of them kissed passionately. A knock was on the door and the two broke apart, their faces red.

"C-C-Come in…"

Ren followed by Hao and the rest of the vampire family entered. She noticed that Draco wasn't with them as she asked curiously,

"Where's Draco?"

Hao snorted before he glared at the ground with an annoyed look on his face. "That traitor is back at Hogwarts. I think he realized something after Ren and Altair picked him up." Ayume's eyes widened slightly. She quickly started to get out of bed before Ren and Shen pushed her back. Ayume's eyebrows furrowed angrily before she growled at them angrily.

"I have to see him! I've got to explain to him! It's not his fault that he betrayed me…." Ayume's voice trailed off at the end before she stopped struggling. She stared at the while bed sheets with a sad expression on her face. She gripped the bed with her hands, trying to control all of the thoughts that poured into her mind.

_Well, he did say sorry… so he knew it all along that he was going to betray me. He tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. He must feel hurt though, right? _

"I've got to talk to him. You guys have got it all wrong! If I didn't go with him…" She trailed off, sorrow filled up her eyes, while she looked at Shen with a pleading expression. Ayume gripped Shen's arm tightly her face paling. Looking up at Shen with her dark green pleading eyes she begged,

"Please. Let me go talk to him. Besides, he couldn't do a single thing to hurt me anyways. I know that he wouldn't really mean to hurt anyone. Without a reason." She added, looking at Ren and Hao's questioning look. Shen looked uneasy, unable to take his eyes away from Ayume's pleading green eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes before he let out a defeated, "Fine." Ren glared at Ayume with a fierce expression as he turned around abruptly, stalking out of the room. Hao gave Ayume a small look of annoyance before he said,

"Only if I'm able to listen to your conversation with Draco, I'll agree. If not, I'll have to stop you myself." Hao's brown cool eyes looked at Ayume coldly before the girl nodded silently. Hao then smiled pleasantly and said lightly. "I couldn't let Midori's sister get hurt anyways. Then she'll never forgive me! If she found out that I let Ayume get hurt, I'll never get a chance with her!" he pouted at the last part, making Ayume twitch slightly with annoyance. The black haired girl sighed before giving Shen a light squeeze on the arm. Shen looked at her with a worried expression on his face, and even Kaname who was in the room looked slightly troubled.

"Let's get this over with…"

111111199999999999991111111111111999999999991111111119999999999999111111999999

"Draco?"

The blonde haired teen turned around quickly at the sound of Ayume's voice. Hao glared at Draco as he whispered into Ayume's ear,

"I'm giving you 10 minutes. That's it." He pushed Ayume towards Draco looked embarrassed. He turned away as he said in a snotty voice, "I'm not going to apologize! It was your fault that you agreed to come!" Ayume laughed before she answered in a soft tone,

"I haven't even said anything yet." Ayume's green eyes softened as she looked at Draco with a gentle expression. She fiddled around with her fingers as she began, "Draco…I heard what you said when I was sleeping." Draco turned to face her with a look of shock on his face. Ayume gave him a warm smile before she said in a more reassuring tone.

"Of course, I don't need you to apologize. You already have. Anyways, I forgive you." Ayume finished hastily. Draco looked at her with his gray eyes that showed a certain kind of sadness in them. He moved closer towards Ayume, as if he was afraid to approach her. Ayume reached out and touched his hand gently, her hand automatically squeezed his reassuringly. In a low tone, he leaned closer towards Ayume, his tall lean figure leaning over her.

"I'm sorry. Again. I really didn't want to put you in that position. If it wasn't for…The Dark Lord…" Draco gulped before he continued on, "He threatened to kill my family if I didn't do his deeds." Ayume could feel the sadness coursing through his body and the uncomfortable state that he had been in. Her blood started to rush, a sudden urge to bite him became evident to Hao who was watching them. Ayume placed a hand on her mouth, her fangs began to grow large. Draco looked at Ayume with a worried expression on his face.

"Ayume. What's the matter? Are you alright?" the worry tone in his voice was now evident. Ayume nodded, cringing as she tried to resist the urge to bite Malfoy's sweet tasting blood. Her green eyes were turning a crimson color. Her eyes rolled back as her head was suddenly lifeless, leaning against Draco's shoulder. Draco's eyes went wide with shock as he began to panic.

"Ayume? Ayume!" Ayume's eyes snapped back open as she leaned close to him, her eyes were now crimson red. She began to kiss him urgently, her arms wrapped around his neck. Hao rushed towards them as he began to try and pull Ayume off Draco. Ayume stopped kissing Draco and gave Hao an angry glare. Hao was suddenly pushed back with an incredible force and knocked out cold. Ayume gave a small smirk before she looked back at Draco who had a look of fear and admiration on his face.

"Do you like me kissing you?"

Ayume's voice was deeper than before making Draco shiver with delight as she leaned closer towards him. He could see how dark and pretty her eyelashes were and now beautifully her hair shone in the firelight. The next moment he could feel his hands around his waist. Her clever fingers found the buttons on his collar, pulling them apart quickly. She loosened his time, making and opening to bite down on his neck. Ayume planted kisses on his neck, licking it hungrily. Draco would of moaned happily before he realized a sudden pain on his neck. Ayume's fangs finally reached its destination as she began to suck his blood happily. Draco tried to get her off him, he struggled to get her off him. He was about to shout out angrily for help. Ayume's head jerked up as she licked her lips and she kissed him more fiercely than before. Draco fell back, Ayume now on top of him licking him hungrily. Getting a grip of himself, he found himself trying to push Ayume away. He body told him that he wanted more of what Ayume was about to give him, but his mind told him it was all just very wrong.

"Ayume! Wake up!" Draco slapped her across the cheek angrily. Ayume's emerald green eyes came back, staring at Draco with a confused look on her face. Draco was panting, clutching on to the bloody wound that had been made. Ayume's eyes widened as she saw what she had done. She looked around quickly to find Hao lying on the floor, knocked out.

"What…happened?" her voice sounded unusually high and broken. Draco immediately felt bad for her but his Malfoy pride got in the way and he gave her an angry glare.

"You nearly killed me! Look how much blood I'm loosing!" Ayume's eyes widened as she took off her sweater quickly and pressed it against Draco's wound. She reached out to touch his hand to reassure him that everything was going to alright but he pushed it away. He looked at Ayume with a disgusted look on his face.

"I…thought you knew already…" Ayume whispered, breaking the silence. Draco shot her another cold glare before he gave a cold laugh. "Knew what? That you were a _vampire _?!? That's just sick, Ayume. Or should I call you a _dirty half blood_ !" he spat at her. Tears swarmed in her eyes as he kicked her away from him. He stood up, pressing the sweater against his neck while walking up towards his dorm. At the stairs, he flung the bloodstained sweater on the floor with disgust and made his way upstairs.

Ayume buried her face into her knees and began to sob. It hurt to lose a friend, and it hurt even more when he called her those…_mean_ names. She knew from the beginning that he was mean, bit she didn't think that one day he would lash out at her like that. It was just…too much. Hao began to stir as he groaned slightly, holding his head. Ayume rushed over towards him helping him up. He swayed as she tried to steady him.

"Are you alright? What did I do?" She wailed the last part, burying her face into Hao's neck, sobbing. Hao managed to regain his balance to find that his friend was crying. It felt awkward for someone to be crying on him so he patted her head awkwardly, feeling more out of place than ever. After she had stopped crying, he then said in his kindest tone he could speak in,

"C'mon. I'll bring you back home."

With a fury of flames, Ayume and Hao were then gone. From the stairs, Draco watched them leave, a sinking feeling in his heart began to appear. How could he of been so mean to her?

"She deserved it, that filthy half blood." He tried to convince himself, as he took his clothes from his drawer and made his way towards the showers to wash off the blood. On his way down the stairs, Draco looked at the bloodied sweater. He quickly picked it up as he made his way towards the showers.

1919191919191919199999999999111111111199999999999991111111111119999999999991111

Ayume had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Altair sighed as he closed Ayume's door. It was near 10 now. Most of the family members were awake now. The only person who had decided to sleep in was Shin. Andrea was over at the couch, looking silently at Altair who gave her a small nod. The brown haired beauty sighed before flicking back her brown bangs out of her eyes. Shen looked at Altair with a worried expression on his face. He was the first to break the silence.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

Altair poured himself a cup on wine as he dropped a blood tablet into it. Swiriling the substance around and around the wine cup, he made no sign to answer Shen. Andrea, the nicer of the twins, answered him,

"She's asleep now. Apparently Malfoy said some…nasty words to her. She's just slightly upset. She'll recover soon. I sent a note to Dumbledore to tell him to let Ayume stay at our lair for a little while." Shen glanced over towards Ren who was now looking at his fingernails. Not at all worried, he yawned slightly while baring his teeth. Shen's blood began to boil as he glared at Ren with an expression of loathing. Walking over towards Ren he glared at him while spitting out the words,

"Are you not even a little bit worried about Ayume? The girl that you said that you 'love'? You bastard! You don't even deserve her at all!" his hands turned into fists. Ren's golden cat like eyes looked at Shen's angry dark blue ones.

"Just because I'm not looking worried doesn't mean that I'm not worried about her." Ren shrugged. He gave Shen a small smirk as he looked back at his fingernails. Hao sighed as he then said in a loud voice,

"Stop bickering. You two are just plain annoying. What worries me the most is about Ayume's secret as a vampire. Now that Malfoy knows, should we erase his memories?" Hao gave the two teens an annoyed glare. His attention turned back to the vampire family. Anju was the one who spoke up next.

"I say we wait. He may be of use to us. Besides, Andrea-onee-chan knows his father." Andrea nodded. "You've got a point there, Anju." She commented, a small smile formed on her face. Altair frowned as he then added,

"But they're 'purebloods' in the wizarding family. They hate people like us. They call us "Dirty blood" just because we're different from them." Kaname nodded at this point. He took a seat beside Andrea, wrapping an arm around her. Andrea leaned closer towards Kaname, her head on his shoulder. Altair tapped his fingers on the table, thinking on what to do.

"Do you think that Malfoy jerk is going to tell the whole school?" Hao laughed as he shook his head. "He's not that heartless. Besides, he's in love with our Ayume here!" Andrea chuckled before she said in an amused tone,

"Looks like Ayume has a lot of lovers." She looked at the annoyed Shen and Ren after they had heard the name "Malfoy". Ren snorted as he gripped the of the sides of the chair angrily, sitting a little bit higher. The name still annoyed him a lot. He didn't approve of Ayume always hanging around that stupid human.

"Was. He WAS in love with Ayume. I'm not so sure that he's crazy about her now. After all, you guys did say that he didn't like vampires." Kaname pointed out, his cool dark brown eyes looked at the room full of people. Shen and Ren looked at each other before both of them said together,

"We could make Malfoy jealous!" Both of them stopped. They glared at each other before Andrea sighed nosily. She looked at Kaname who also seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Since Shen is her true boyfriend, we've decided that we're going to let Shen make Malfoy jealous. Leave him wanting Ayume a lot." Shen grinned at Andrea as he gave them all a small bow of respect. Ren growled as he left the room, heading towards Ayume's room. Shen was about to go after him before he was stopped by Kaname who said in a low voice,

"I'm afraid that you cannot enter into Ayume's room."

"But….Ren just went in!" He protested angrily. Kaname gave him a warning stare before he explained in a calm voice. "Ren and Ayume share a room. Even though our lair may seem big, we don't have enough rooms for every person here. Besides, I think it would be best if you went back to Hogwarts now. You humans have to sleep." Shen sighed as he looked longingly towards Ayume's bedroom door. Hao looked slightly annoyed as Kaname had said 'humans'. Someone had to remind them that they were shamans, not regular old humans. He sighed as he called out tiredly before Shen could protest even more,

"C'mon Shen. We've got to tell the others what happened." Hao dragged Shen over towards the door. He then gave them all a friendly smile as he waved and called out, "See you guys soon!" and in a burst of flames, he and Shen were gone. Kaname folded his arms and gave a sigh. Walking over to Ayume's room, he knocked on the door quietly. Ren opened the door as Kaname said quietly,

"The family would like to talk to you."

Ren nodded as he entered into the living room. Sitting down on a chair, he leaned back, his golden eyes watched them all. A small smile reached his lips as he asked calmly, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

19991919191911919191919191919191191919191919191919191919199191191919191919

It was an ordinary day for Midori Yamashira. Waking up in the morning, going down to breakfast and then going to class were just the usual things that she did. Today was slightly different. As soon as she got dressed, she took a shortcut to the Great Hall. This short cut was passing through the Slytherin dorms. Midori wanted to see if she could perhaps 'bump' into Ayume while passing by. Hiding herself behind a wall, she waited patiently as she peeked out from her hiding place to see if she could see if Ayume had come out yet. As soon as she peeked out, she bumped right into Draco Malfoy.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" the blonde haired boy snapped. Midori rubbed her forehead as she blinked in confusion. That really wasn't supposed to happen. Bumping into Draco Malfoy wasn't such a good sign, but he could be of good help. Getting up, she brushed the imaginary dirt off of her skirt. Draco gave her a glare, but Midori made sure that she gave him back an innocent stare. That would make him feel guilty, she hoped.

"Morning, Draco! Have you seen Ayume?" Midori asked brightly looking at the blonde boy with a warm smile on her face. Draco looked at Midori with disgust as he spat out, "Who would want to be friends with that filthy blooded girl? Are you part of her kind too? Dirtied bloodied?" Midori's eyes went wide with shock. This wasn't the first time that she had been insulted by Draco. But this insult ran deeper than the usual insults.

"What…do you mean?"

Draco combed his hair back from his forehead angrily as he gave Midori another cold glare. "I mean, your sister tried to kill me last night! That monster, I mean. I find it disgusting to even see her now. I should tell my father to kick her out of this school, for trying to kill me. Of all people!" Something inside Midori took over her as she walked up to him as she slapped him hard across the cheek. Her eyes began to water, as if she was the one that was being insulted. Draco grasped his cheek with fury as he snarled at Midori,

"What hell was that for?!?"

Midori gave him a hard glare; her tears had begun to fall down her face unwillingly. Draco felt that pang of guiltiness as he tried to hold up his angry glare. He knew he deserved it, but he didn't want to admit it. One of Midori's brown eyes started to turn a shade of golden yellow as the tears continued to fall. Midori winced as she could feel that pang of pain in her eye. Wiping away her tears angrily, she walked away from Draco, shouting in a broken voice,

"I can't believe that I even _liked_ you, Malfoy! You're such a…._snob!_"

Draco was left standing there, watching Midori's figure disappear into the distance. Rubbing his cheek, he then uttered a small "Ow…" before walking towards the stairs towards the Great Hall. Something in him just didn't feel right. Now he began to question himself, his eyes casted downwards as he continued to walk towards the Great Hall. _Was it really necessary to hurt Midori like that? Should I apologize? What about Ayume? Have my feelings changed for her? Will I still protect her from my father, like I used to? What have I done? _Draco shook his head, his face had turned paler than usual. A voice happened to be calling him, a high pitched voice. The voice of the girl who didn't seem to give up on him yet.

"Hey, Draco! Are you alright? You look pale." Pansy looked at Draco's face, her eyes looked worried. Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek before he gave her his usual trademark smirk. Taking her hand into his, he then said in his usual cocky voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go and get some breakfast."

19191919191111111199999999999991111111111199999999999911111111111999

Ayume dragged herself to class, Shen beside her holding her hand reassuringly. Ayume sighed for the fifth time in the morning. She shook her head, trying to forget all about last night.

_You dirty half blood!_

Ayume bit her lip, trying not the feel that pang of guilt that hit her. She, Ayume, for the first time felt disgusted that she was a monster. A vampire. Shen placed an arm around her thin shoulders, and gave her a warm smile. Ayume looked up to see the warm dark red eyes of Shen. The black haired girl stopped him right on his tracks as she gave him a tight hug. She buried her face into Shen's chest, feeling safe and secure as if nothing could ever hurt her. This was her territory. Her home and the person she knew she could count on forever. That is, if Shen could live forever. Even though she was a vampire, her feelings for Shen never disappeared. Instead, that bond between them had strengthened. This was because he, Shen, was there for her during the hard times she had been having. Especially the pinch she was in now. Shen patted her head reassuringly, a loving look crossed his features. Ayume sighed happily, treasuring every moment she spent with her boyfriend. Only he could pat her head and she would feel safe and happy.

"Arigatou, Shen."

The dark haired boy gave her a lopsided grin that told her, '_I'm here for you always._' Ayume held Shen's hand and gave it a tight squeeze as they made their way to Potions class. Ayume's partner had changed to a girl partner, called Daphne Greengrass. The pretty brown haired girl gave a cool smile towards Ayume when the girl sat down.

"Hey there, Yamashira. How's it going?" Daphne's voice was cool as she asked the tall Asian girl that sat down beside her. Shen began to make his way towards his seat, quite far away from Ayume. Ayume gave her a small eye roll, trying to look as carefree as possible.

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff. Going slightly insane and getting chased by boys." The other girl gave a low throaty laugh, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in amusement while looking at the girl with an appraised look. A small smirk appeared on the girl's face when she answered, "Oh? So, you're popular with the boys now huh, Ayume? Need me to teach you a few tricks?"

Ayume laughed softly, feeling slightly better. Ayume liked Daphne, who happened to be one of the nicer people in Pansy's group. Truthfully, Ayume thought that Daphne made a better leader than Pansy could ever be. Ayume wondered for a moment, thinking how she could ask Daphne about Draco. Blinking at the brunette haired teen, she asked carefully,

"Daphne? What usually happens when someone pisses Draco off?" The slytherin girl looked confused for a moment. Raising her perfectly plucked brow, she gave a laugh. "What? Did you piss him off or something?" Ayume shook her head violently. It wasn't good to lie, but she felt better by doing so. Ayume bit her lip while awaiting Daphne's answer.

"Well…the boy is a little spoiled child. I suppose he would start to tease you and try to make your life like hell. Pretty much. On the other hand, if you were popular already, he would have to be more careful and he would probably try to spread rumors about you…" Daphne's truthful answer lingered in Ayume's mind as she gave a small gulp. Daphne looked at her for a moment before she continued on,

"Say, you have a cousin and boyfriend in ravenclaw, am I right?" Ayume nodded. Daphne sighed tiredly before she gave Ayume a look, "That would probably be one of the things people could tease you about. You, not being a true Slytherin. You should be having a Slytherin boyfriend, not a Ravenclaw nerd like boy! For sure, I'm going to be getting a pureblood Slytherin boyfriend. Nobody else. They have to be good looking too, like Draco." The brunette haired girl sounded slightly more snotty than usual, as if she had high standards. Ayume didn't pay attention to that, for she was more worried about what would happen to her popularity and reputation.

"Oh, Hey Draco." The pleasant voice of Daphne interrupted Ayume thought for she looked up to meet the gray eyes of the slytherin prince. Draco. She flushed slightly when he ignored her. He had given a small wave of his hand towards Daphne and without another word, he went to his seat, not giving even a small glance at Ayume. The Japanese girl felt that small punch of annoyance, yet relief. At least he didn't want to tease her…yet.

"Oi! Ayume! Come outside. Now." Another voice and hand grabbed her. Hao was dragging her out of the nearly empty classroom and into the hall. Ayume blinked slowly and began to realize what was happening. Why the class was so empty? It was because two tall teens were standing in the hallway, surrounded by lot and lots of student. Ayume nearly fell over when she saw them. The two teens smiled when seeing her.

"Hey, Ayume! How's it going?"

She froze. She could feel every eye on her. 'You know her?' 'Oh my god, that hot guy over there KNOWS Ayume!' 'Hey, Yamashira! Introduce me to the hot girl over there!' Shouts from many different Slytherin classmates were directed towards her. Ayume's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nii-chan…Onee-chan…what are you guys doing here?"

19191911991111111999999991111111999999999911111111199999991111111

Draco was tired. Why the hell wasn't anybody in the classroom? He looked ove rhis shoulder to see if anyone was coming in. Nobody. Was class cancelled or something? He looked across towards the pretty brown haired girl, known as Daphne Greengrass. Their eyes met as they exchanged friendly nods. Well, at least the stupid vampire breed girl wasn't there. He had seen Hao take her out to the hall, for some reason…

"Hey, Draco! Someone wants to see you, outside!" He rose a brow at the other male Slytherin boy. Shrugging, he shuffled his chair back to get out. Once in the hallway, he was greeted by two really good looking teens that he had never seen before. They smiled prettily at him that he nearly turned pink. The girl looked amazingly hot while the boy looked almost even better looking than himself. Of course, he would never admit that aloud. Looking at them, he looked confused when they waved at him.

"Hey Draco! Could we talk to you for a little bit? In private?"

Two complete strangers asking him to speak to him in private? Talk about weird. He gave them a cool and cold glare as he managed loftily, "I'm sorry. I don't know you guys. If you have something to say, please just say it to us now." The other boy with silver hair seemed to give him a glare. The female girl, heaved a sigh. He continued to smile at him, but weakly.

"Well, you see Draco…we were sent by your father. It's regarding about your mother." Draco's eyes widened. The pretty woman continued on as she said, "So, do you mind if you could come with us for a little bit?"

Draco was about to say something before he was interrupted by a low and annoyed tone. He turned around to see Snape lingering behind him. "And where do you think you're going, Draco?" He stiffened slightly. About to answer, he was unable to because Snape interrupted once more.

"Andrea? Altair? What…in the world…?"

The two gave him a friendly wave. They gave him a smile while looking exactly the same, freakily enough. Draco then realized, they were twins. The boy gave a light chuckle before saying, "Hey there Snape! Hows it going?" Snape was looking as confused as possible.

"Where did you guys go? You two left without a word! Nobody knew where you two had gone!" Snape was getting almost anxious. Draco realized how weird this was all going and began to back away slowly. The mother thing must have been a lie. If they had been gone for so long, how could they of met his mother? Hell, his parents probably didn't know them! Now, to get away as silently as possible…

"Well, we're going to borrow dear Draco for a moment. We'll return him to you really soon, 'kay Serv?" the light sweet tone of the female said. Draco then realized that he was in big trouble when he watched his Professor turn slightly red . The teacher looked like he was in a daze while he gave a small nod. "Of…course, Andrea…."

Andrea smiled prettily at him before grabbing Draco by the arm. Her nails dug into his skin. He squirmed slightly while she dragged him away. He glared angrily the girl who dragged him. He, Draco Malfoy was not going to be dragged around.

"Let me go! Who are you guys, really?"

The two teens turned around, looking at each other. Draco was starting to sweat now due to the fact that the two gorgeous looking people were staring at him.

"You are Draco Malfoy, right?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Moron, of course he's the Malfoy! He totally admitted it, didn't he?" Her cold brown eyes looked at the blonde haired boy as if annoyed to see him. Altair shrugged while stretching out his arms up in the air, sighing. "So, should we do it now?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!?"

The three turned around to see a dark haired girl storming towards them. Ren tagging after her followed by Hao who floated beside Ren. Hao gave a small nervous laugh towards the twins. "Sorry. She got angry and bit Ren." Andrea gave another roll with her eyes while Altair smirked. That was Ayume for you. The furious emerald green eyes glared at the two.

"Nii-chan…Onee-chan! What are you guys doing with Draco?" Ayume was snarling now. She looked like a very angry black cat who just wouldn't calm down with just pretty words.

Andrea sighed slowly, placing a hand on her hip irritably. "Dear sister, isn't it clear on what we're doing?"

"Which is?" Hao raised a brow. Ren glanced silently back and forth. He wasn't going to open his mouth if he didn't have any objections. Draco shot the Chinese shaman a look as if he couldn't comprehend the nonsense that was developing in front of him, which promptly earned him a derisive snort from the Tao.

"Wiping his mind, obviously." Altair shoved Draco's shoulder back roughly, pinning him against the stone walls, mist-blue eyes drilling a hole through the blonde's forehead with a piercing stare.

"Why?!" Ayume stomped her foot angrily upon the carpeted floor, and a couple of paintings hanging in the corridor shook from the rippling impact. "You can't just… just go around doing these things to people!"

Andrea stepped in front of Altair, as if shielding him from whatever hasty action Ayume might take. Knowing her, she probably would throw ice instead of reason first.

"Protecting our own clan is our top priority. You should know that by now." Andrea gently pushed back a few locks, letting her bangs fall gently past her face, the tips gracing her pale skin. "If word gets out… we won't be able to live in peacefully. And you don't want that… do you?"

Ayume gripped her fingers tightly together, her jaw clenching. "No… but this is wrong too. Why can't we just-"

"Talk? I don't think things are going to go so smoothly, considering it's this blabbering idiot we're talking about." Altair drawled exasperatingly, shooting the Malfoy a dirty glance. Draco promptly swelled with rage, his hand trying to swat at Altair's rock-solid's grip on his shoulder.

"Shut up! I don't know what the hell's going on, but you better let me go." He hissed, his fingers struggling against his perpetrator's wrist, with futility.

"And just erasing his memory will solve everything?" Ayume spat back venomously. It was strange; she had never really felt this sort of rage before, especially towards Andrea.

Draco's face paled considerably. Memory? Erase? They couldn't mean…

He lunged suddenly, trying to throw Altair off-guard in surprise. Altair's free hand shot out and pinned him back down on the ground, his palm slamming down on the side of his head, grinding him on the ground. Draco gave a cry of pained surprise, gasping a little at the rough takedown.

"No! Let me go! You're one of them, aren't you?" Panic swarmed his eyes. "I knew it! You're just like her, the rest of you dirty-"

Andrea glanced at Altair, who seemed to be rather irate at Draco's resistance. "Just do it, Altair. Sorry Ayume, but it's not that simple." Ayume lunged forwards in a surge of emotion, a scream escaping her lips but Andrea slammed herself forwards in her path, while Ren grabbed her arm back, holding her at bay.

"No! You can't do this, Altair! Andrea! Ren, let me gooooo!!!!" Ayume shrieked, tears spilling from her eyes. She couldn't bear to see…

Altair's hand clamped down over Draco's eyes. The blonde-haired Slytherin began to scream as a cool, white light enveloped the mass of his forehead, arms and limbs ferociously fighting back at the vampire, but as seconds slid past, his movements became sluggish, and soon succumbed to a lifeless immobility. Altair dropped Draco's limp body back onto the ground, standing up to his full height and dusted himself with a disgusted look on his face.

Ayume dropped to the floor on her knees, her screams subsided, her mouth slightly open and quivering. Andrea let go of the girl, standing up as well, trotting back towards to Altair's side.

"We're just trying to protect you." Altair stated stiffly, before turning around with Andrea, who walked down the corridor, disappearing into the darkness.

"Protect me? Give me a break." Ayume laughed weakly, before burying her head into her hands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Risako: OMG MY SPLEEN

Andrea: …WTF? O.o Whatever. R and R ppl. Hope your spleen gets better R-chan.


	20. Misunderstood

Namiko: Note to all. I messed Midori and Ayume up badly. Ha, I turned Midori into a green haired girl. Actually, she has brown hair and green eyes. Opps, my bad. Ayume is just…weird. I'm still trying to sort of understand her since she's going through the character development again. I found out she was a little bit of a sue and I didn't like that.

Anyways. Ta-da. Read and review, 'kay?

DISCLAIMER: Just read the first chapter, aye?

Chapter 20- Misunderstood

* * *

Ayume sighed tiredly. Her green emerald eyes had faded into dull green ones. No longer any spark in them, just endless green eyes. Walking to the Slytherin table for breakfast, she replayed the scene in her mind once more.

"_Protecting our own clan is our top priority. You should know that by now."_

"_We're just trying to protect you."_

"Like hell they were protecting me. As if. Those sick, barbaric…" She muttered under her breath, her green eyes turning slightly red from anger. She had sat down already and was picking at her food. A sudden blur of a letter appeared in front of her and in a snap, Ayume had caught the letter swiftly in her hand by reflex. She raised a brow at the perfectly scripted hand writing on the letter. Shrugging, she opened the letter quickly with a nail. Reading it quickly, she groaned inwardly in her mind. For the letter wrote,

_Dear Ayume,_

_Tonight you must come to the lair to get you dressed properly for the ball we are going to attend tonight. Ren already knows about this, so you have to come. This is not optional. This is an order from your family._

_Andrea_

Ayume glared daggers at the signature of her older sister. She was beginning to hate Andrea more and more. The black haired girl found something strange about the female vampire. It made her angry that she, Andrea, would try to make herself leader infront of her.

'_Don't you ever tell me what I can't do!'_ Ayume snarled in her mind while crumpling up the letter with her fist. A spark of anger lit up in the dull eyes for she glared angrily at Ren who was walking closer towards her. Her eyes softened slightly when she noticed that Draco was also walking towards her with the trademark smirk on his face. It was that look that he always wore before actually becoming good friends with her. The blonde haired boy gave her a wave and took a seat beside Daphne and Pansy. The brunette beside Draco looked rather confused for he rarely sat beside his 'girlfriend'. Ayume shook her head at Daphne to tell her it was fine. The Slytherin girl gave Ayume a look that said, 'You are going to have to explain later, alright?'

Ayume grinned slightly, feeling slightly better. Daphne always made her feel better. Ren took a seat beside her and quietly said, "Hey." Ayume ignored him with a turn of her head. The frown settled back onto her face. Ren had known. He knew that Draco was going to have his mind erased. So what did the purple haired boy do? Nothing. He just let it happen! It was just so…wrong. Ren tried to get her attention by touching the girl's shoulder.

Bad idea.

Ayume flung his hand off angrily. She gave him an angry dagger eye look that made him flinch slightly. Getting up, she left quickly. She needed to see Shen. She had to tell him everything. He would understand, Ayume told herself.

* * *

He waited quietly at the corner. His amber colored eyes looked around for the certain black haired teen. To his delight, she was coming towards him looking as beautiful as ever. Shen Tseng loved Ayume Yamashira so much. Everything about her, he loved. One day, she was going to become his wife. Shen thought with a smile on his face. The only problem was, her blood lust. Hidden in his pocket, he had gotten some blood tablets.

Slowly reaching into his pocket he held his hand there for a moment. Ayume had come towards him happily. She rushed to give him a hug, which at that moment he turned a pink color. He still wasn't used to having Ayume touch him like that. It excited him to know that Ayume was his. Looking at his girlfriend, he noticed something wrong. Taking his hand out of his pocket, he touched her face gently.

"What…happened?" Ayume sniffed and began to tell him the story. Shen, the gentleman he was, nodded even though he didn't quite understand some of it. So, at the end, he told her gently,

"Ayume. You're going to have to learn how to take blood tablets. It's for your own good, you know." Ayume shook her head. Her face fell even more, looking depressed. "I…can't! Whenever I take them, I feel sick. I hate them. I'm going to learn to control my blood lust by myself. I don't need blood tablets. Besides, I've got more important things in my hands. For tonight--"

Shen gave a sigh, cutting her off. Taking the tablets out he poured one into his hand and showed it to her. "Ayume. Just take one. For me?" Ayume grimaced. Taking it, she looked as if she was going to eat it, but threw it away at the last moment. Looking at him, she asked him in a sharp tone,

"You don't believe that I can fix this problem by myself?" Shen looked slightly uneasy now. Of course he didn't think she could solve something this big so easily! But then again, he would never say that. Instead, he went to Plan B. Quickly placing another tablet into his mouth he pretended to swallow it. Walking closer towards Ayume, he lifted her chin up. Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her passionately. Ayume felt confused for a moment, but she kissed back with as much force he kissed her. Her eyes closed gently, for she felt more at ease. She brought her hands to his hair, twisting it into her fingers. Shen then opened his mouth and stuck his tongue into her mouth, which contained the tablet.

Ayume's eyes snapped open, staring at Shen in horror. His crimson colored eyes were looking at her with a hint of annoyance. He continued to kiss her, bringing her closer and closer towards him. Ayume struggled slightly, wanting to spit the tablet out. It tasted disgusting. Her green eyes glared angrily at Shen who looked blank as a blackboard. The only thing Ayume could do was…

"OW!"

Ayume glared at Shen, her hand on her hip. Shen was feeling the pain of his tongue that had gotten bitten. Ayume spat the tablet out, grimacing at the taste. She raised a hand and slapped him hard across his cheek before taking off. To Shen, it looked as if she was about to cry. The pain came into his chest and all he could cry out was,

"AYUME!"

* * *

"How dare he…to do that to his own girlfriend!" Ayume was wiping away the tears that had come into her eyes while she was feeling angry about how Shen had tried to force her to take a blood tablet. It was a pretty smart way he used, but it was cheap. He used a kiss. Their special kiss. Ayume felt angry on how he would use it so easily against her with something so… so disgusting.

She stopped and sat down on a stone bench outside close to the courtyard. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take a deep breath. Shakily she drew the air into her lungs, but not before another stream of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Teardrops fell upon her lap, and she brushed them hastily away, shoulders slumping down in exhaustion from crying.

A twig snapped in the near distance, and Ayume's face shot up, her senses tingling with alert at the sudden noise. Cautiously she sidled a sleeve over her eyes, wiping them dry again before letting them survey the area.

"I'm over here."

Ayume whirled around at the voice, but dropped her look of isolated caution once she realized who it was. Tao Ren came around the bush, walking towards her with a rather neutral yet gentle expression on his face. She smiled a little, before breaking into a small chuckle. "What, it's just you." Ayume whispered tiredly, watching him take a seat beside her.

Ren didn't say anything – he only glanced at her for a moment, before looking back at the distance. One look of his, and she could tell he was trying to read her. "You've been crying. What happened?"

She froze for a moment, before feigning a smile. "I-It's nothing. I got a letter…"

"From Andrea?" Ren briskly cut in, and she nodded wordlessly. "Thought so. Then, if that's that case…" He glanced back at her, looking a bit sullen at what he was about to say. Almost, as if he was embarrassed… "What?" Ayume blinked questionably, watching his expressions change like the weather.

He bent over, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Let's go to the ball together."

Ayume placed a hand on his head, before closing her eyes peacefully. "Okay."

* * *

"Dammit, Ayume! Where the hell are you?" The dark haired shaman ran a hand through his dark blue hair. He had searched everywhere for his beloved girlfriend, and unfortunately; she was nowhere to be found. Shen swore once more under his breath. His crimson red eyes surveyed the new area to see if the black haired beauty was there. Instead, his eyes spotted the person who he didn't want to see.

Kita.

The blonde haired girl spotted him and waved wildly at him. He sighed. There was no escape now. He walked towards her, his red colored eyes looking depressed. Kita looked at him curiously her smile slowly fading.

"What's wrong?" Her brilliant blue eyes looked at him with a worried expression. The blonde haired girl skipped towards him looking slightly worried. Shen didn't say anything. He didn't trust this Yamashira as much as the other two. He sighed tiredly while walking towards the wall. Leaning on it, he turned to Kita with an annoyed expression clearly showing on his face.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Bothering someone else?"

Kita felt slightly hurt, but didn't back down. She leaned against the wall, like him before giving him a small smile. "Don't worry. I won't say a word if you don't want me to. Just tell me what's wrong. You don't look like yourself. Did you have a fight with Ayume?" Her questions poured on. Shen gave out another long sigh before telling Kita the small lie. Well, it was a truthful sort of lie. He couldn't let her know that Ayume was a vampire now, right?

"Ayume's sick right now. All I did was try and give her some medicine. She didn't want it and refused to take it. So, I sort of forced her. She got angry and ran away." Shen placed it simply, his crimson eyes looking down while sliding down into a crouched position. Kita copied him while thinking aloud.

"Well, you tried…right? At least she knows that you care for her. Ayume should be happy to have a boyfriend like you. You love her lots, right? So, it's natural to try and force her to do something that is good for her." Kita gave Shen a warming smile. To his own surprise, he smiled back. Kita was right. Shen did love Ayume very much. So much that he would try and force her to do something that he believed that was right.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." His tone began to lighten up. Kita could feel that small throb in her heart when she saw his smile. She bit the inside of her cheek to make herself to calm down.

'_I thought I was over him! There is no possible way that I'm still…in love with him…' _Kita was hyperventilating in her mind; her blue eyes were wide on the outside. She shook her head in the real world, brushing away the jumbled thoughts. Shen looked at Kita with a questioning smile on his handsome face. Kita turned slightly pink before she laughed,

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Shen. Do you wanna come eat lunch with me later?" The dark haired boy thought for a moment before nodding. Part of him wanted to hug the girl, while the other half wanted to pat her on the back like an old friend. It wasn't that he didn't like Kita, but it was more because Kita was so…clingy. She also wasn't exactly the best of friends with Ayume.

But, who really cared right now? Ayume was angry with him now and probably would refuse to talk to him, judging on how stubborn she usually was. Getting up, he gave Kita a small wave before he said,

"See you later then, alright?"

Kita gave a small feeble wave before slumping back down, her smile fading slowly from her face into a tired looking frown. Her sea blue eyes looked out at the sky, watching the clouds go by slowly. She gave a large sigh before thinking,

'_What am I going to do now?'_

* * *

A certain tall blonde haired boy was walking to the Great Hall for his lunch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pretty brunette girl pounced on him. Draco nearly died out of shock. Daphne grinned wickedly at him.

"Hey there! Wow, you're pretty out of it today, Draco. I half expected you to at least doge my attack." The blonde grunted with annoyance clearly shown on his face. The girl chuckled while walking with him towards the Great Hall. When reaching there, the dark haired beauty noticed a familiar friend. Waving at Ayume, she called out, "Oi! Yamashira!"

The girl looked up to see Daphne waving at her. She let out a small smile before waving back. Her smile fell slightly when seeing Draco with the brunette. Daphne looked sort of confused when looking at the pained look on Ayume's face. Frowning slightly, the girl began to wonder what really happened between them. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to get the details out of Ayume, since she had forgotten about the stupid Potions test they had today. It was a total failure. Looking back at Draco, she whispered,

"Did something happen between you and Ayume yesterday?" Draco raised a brow before shaking his head. "No. If you were wondering why I was called out, it was because a couple of people had to deliver a message to me. It was concerning my parents." Daphne nodded slowly. Shrugging, she gave him a lazy smile,

"Well, here I was thinking that she had just confessed her love to you or something…" Draco flushed pink. Daphne snickered slightly watching Draco blush while trying to maintain his cool exterior. The slytherin girl gave a small wave of her hand before lazily reassuring, "It's alright. I'm not gonna tell Pansy or anything." The blonde haired boy regained his cool look. He brushed the subject off with a mutter of words and made his way towards his seat.

Ayume happened to be walking towards the Slytherin Table, along side with the purple haired boy, Ren. Her eyes caught site of the brown haired slytherin girl and she automatically waved. Seeing Draco beside her, she almost froze. It still hurt to see him. On the contrary, when Draco saw her, he gave her a small friendly wave. Daphne smirked slightly watching Ayume come slowly towards them. The Asian girl looked almost reluctant to come to the table, Daphne had noticed.

Another girl then showed up, almost out of nowhere. "Draco!" Was what the girl said. Ren looked away from the girl, not even trying to hide his disgust. While Ayume looked totally disgusted, she TRIED to look normal when looking at the dark haired woman who was flouncing her way towards Draco. Even Daphne gave a fake pleasant smile to Pansy when the girl swept down and kissed Draco on the cheek. The blonde haired boy didn't look at all disgusted, funny enough. Instead, he gave her a peck on the cheek as well. Pansy actually looked like she was in heaven when Draco decided to also invite her to join the table. Cheerfully. Ayume nearly puked at that point.

"That's disgusting…" a voice said from behind. Ayume turned and saw Hao and Anna sitting down beside Ren. Turning towards them, she gave them a small grin. At least someone agreed with her, Ayume had thought with relief.

"Is she trying to impress someone? Because I don't believe that would and could impress anyone…" Anna commented dryly while looking at the ugly dark haired girl who happened to be all over the poor, to them, blonde haired teen. Ayume rolled her eyes, her good mood coming back to her slowly. She looked over at Draco and lied easily, "Oh and by the way, I'm not going to be here tomorrow. I've got to fly back to Canada because my grandma is in critical condition. I just got the owl today." She pretended to look sad. Daphne believed it right away for she looked sympathetic.

"Hope she gets better."

Pansy smirked and mocked Ayume. "Awww. Ayume is worried about her grams! How sweet!" Ayume rose a brow before continuing on her act. Meanwhile, Hao and Anna glared at Pansy with great dislike. Ren remained the emotionless look on his face while staring off at the Ravenclaw table.

"How would you feel if your grandma was dying?" Ayume sounded tearful. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously when she added, "You're disgusting Pansy. How could you even make fun of a person who is dying?" Pansy looked taken back, looking slightly guilty. Ayume gave her a dirty look before she spoke to Daphne and Draco. "So yes, I'm going home tomorrow. Do you guys mind if you can tell my professors? I'll be away for about three days. At the max. Ren's coming with me, by the way."

Daphne gave her smile and patted Ayume's hand that was conveniently lying on the table. "Sure thing. Don't you worry about that." Draco even smiled at her when he added, "Come back soon, alright?" Ayume gave them sweet smiles before getting up. Giving Anna and Hao a small look, she walked away from the table with Ren in hand. Hao was the first to speak when he and Anna caught up. "What…the hell was that?"

Ayume shrugged. "A lie. Ren and I are going to a vampire ball. We're leaving tonight. Actually…I think we'd better go now. I'm sure Andrea would like to fit us into our 'costumes'." Ayume looked unhappy about this, clearly. Her face had a sour look that very much showed how much she was not looking forward to it. Ren gave her a small kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist. "It'll be fine. Stop complaining." Hao smiled at the two when he cheerfully announced, "Well you know what? Anna and I have been invited too!" Ayume looked surprised. Her green eyes widened slightly before she regained the calm look on her face. "Oh? Is that so?" She remained silent when Anna scolded Hao on something. About dresses and stuff. Ayume wasn't paying attention.

Her attention was more directed towards the Ravenclaw table where she had spotted Shen talking with Kita. He had a smile on his face. Oh, how is eyes sparkled! Ayume missed him. She felt a small pang in her heart while walking towards the dungeons to get her stuff.

Really, she wanted to die. Too bad she was immortal.

* * *

"Hey, Shiro-kun…Did you get the message?"

The white haired boy blinked slowly, facing a certain pretty brown haired girl. "Huh? Oh, the one from Akira?" Midori nodded, her green eyes pained slightly. Shiro gave a sigh, brushing his hair with a hand.

"Let's just get this over with, alright?" Midori walked closer towards him, taking his hand into hers. She clutched it tightly, feeling more and more anxious as they approached their family 'head' private headquarters. The headmaster had granted the head a private suite for Akira had requested to stay here. Just to cause chaos probably, Shiro had growled. Midori shuddered, thinking of all of the terrible things Akira could and would do if he found out…Ayume was a vampire.

As they approached the door, they glanced at each other with a worried look on their faces. Midori looked back at the door and took a deep breath. Raising a shaky hand to the wooden door she knocked. Hard.

"Come in. The door is unlocked." A cold voice from inside could be heard. Stepping into the dark room, Midori lifted her chin up her green eyes looked as hard as they could be. Shiro held her hand tightly while looking coolly at Akira. The dark haired boy, dressed in a white dress shirt and dark dress pants stood up and looked at the two with cold distant eyes.

"You two look absolutely disgusting. Midori, do something about your hair. It bothers me. And you, Shiro! Stop giving me that horrid look on your face. You need to respect your elders more." Shiro glared at him while clenching on to Midori's hand. Midori took her pony tail down, her hand trembling as she did so. Her hair fell into her eyes as soon as the elastic band was taken off. Akira gave them both a disgusted look before turning away from them.

"You two are going to the vampire ball tonight." Shiro and Midori inhaled sharply. That was strange. They both knew that Akira hated vampires. Werewolves, vampires, and all those other creatures. So, yes. It was indeed strange to make this sort of request. They both remained quiet for Akira continued on,

"You two will be going as vampire hunters. To watch over those disgusting creatures in my place. I will not be attending. You can tell that to the head vampire hunter, Akiyama. He'll give you more instructions. Now, get out of my sight. I want you two to report to me tomorrow. In full detail." Akira snapped at the two. Midori jumped a little bit when he snarled at them. Shiro guided her gently towards the door, making their way out. Outside, Shiro closed the door gently. Midori sniffled, her whole body shaking in fear. Her spirit, Sylph, whimpered and snuggled into her light brown hair. Shiro embraced her into a warm hug, patting her head.

2020202020202

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Stay still Ayume!" a female voice snarled impatiently. Ayume grumbled, her green eyes glaring at her own reflection. Dressed in an elegant black strapless dress, Andrea was tying Ayume's hair up into an elegant bung. The brunette had already curled most of the Japanese vampire's hair and it was looking beautiful. The pretty brunette frowned at Ayume when the teen aged girl protested with a dirty look on her face. Rolling her eyes she wondered when the girl was ever going to learn her manners. She could be thanking HER. Not being a little whiny spoiled…vampire brat.

"I-iiitaiii! Oi! Watch where you're pulling Andrea!"

"If only you stayed still! Then that wouldn't of happened. Now. STAY STILL DAMMIT!"

"I am still! And OW. That hurt!"

"You deserved that."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Nu-uh! I didn't deserve that! Andreaaaaaa! You're being a bulllyy!"

The older girl rolled her eyes with annoyance. God, was having a teenaged sister really that annoying? No wonder her friends preferred not to have any female teen sibilings. Thank god Altair wasn't like that--

"Andreaaaa! Where's my tie? I can't find my tie!" A silver haired boy burst into the room. Andrea glared at her twin brother. Fine. Maybe just having sibling really was a pain after all. Chucking a brush at her brother angrily, he caught it expertly. He blinked innocently at her and handed the brush back. "Ah! Your brush slipped! Here you go! Now…do you know where my tie is?" Andrea punched him.

"Hey! Oww! That hurt! What the hell was that supposed to be for?" Andrea gave him another glare before she growled in her throat. "For being an idiot." She turned away from him while looking back at her teenaged sister. Ayume was being a little spoiled vampire. She was pouting and she had her arms folded. Rolling her eyes she thought to herself calmly, inhaling in and out.

'_It's alright. Just finish it quick before actually killing Ayume over here…' _

"God, Andrea! Hurry up and fix my hair! You're not done and I'm stuck here!"

Andrea then wondered if god really hated that much that she had to deal with this.

* * *

In another room, another yelp was heard. A familiar blonde haired woman had just slapped the face of a particular short haired boy with brown hair. He was whimpering and clutching his cheek. Anna on the other hand was glaring icicles at the boy while yelling,

"Asakura! For god's sake! Stop moving around!" The boy whimpered again and crawled towards the fallen chair. Picking it up, he sat down, looking as still as he could. The quiver of his lip just made Anna glare harder at him. While fixing his messy brown hair, she combed it almost lovingly. Giving him an annoyed look, she commented lightly.

"You're going to have to watch over them. You know that, right? Midori and Altair. I know that they've been a little bit too…well, close. I'll be guarding the place with Hao. You, on the other hand, will be in the ball seeing if any of the vampires are doing something…naughty." Yoh gave a small smile before he nodded. Anna pounded his head lightly with her fist. Yoh winced before she scolded, "I thought I told you no moving!" Yoh grimaced and muttered, "Yes, Anna…"

Her lips curved up into a small secretive smile.

"Good."

202020202

"Alright people! Gather around!" Shin clapped his hands, while waiting for everyone to get into the living room. Ayume, in a dark red gown came into view, followed by a black long fitting dress that belonged to Andrea. Altair and a couple of the other boys came into view with black tuxedos. Anna, followed by Yoh came in a dark blue dress that trailed on the floor from the back, but showed off her long pale legs in the front for the dress reached an inch above her knee. All in all, Anna looked stunning. Hao grinned at her, giving her a flirtatious wink. Anna gave him a death glare, making him smile sheepishly while looking over towards the youngest vampire, Anju. The silver haired girl was dressed in a black Lolita dress. Lots of frills were on her dress, as usual. Her silver hair was swept back into a low bun, letting her natural curls fall onto her bare shoulders. The dress was no all too revealing, but it was prefect for the pre-teen.

Shin smiled at everyone while announcing, "We will be traveling by portal. Please be on your best behavior, for I don't want to have to bring back pieces of anyone, 'kay? Okay, Kaname! You can open up the portal now!" The blonde finished cheerfully, looking at his eldest son. Kaname stepped into the middle of the living room. After muttering something under his breath, a large black whole appeared. Stepping back, Kaname turned towards Andrea.

"Ladies first."

Andrea smirked at the dark haired boy. Holding on to her sisters, Anju and Ayume, the three jumped into the dark hole. The other gulped while staring at the 'dark hole of doom'. Altair smirked childishly while pushing Ren into the hole and jumping after him with a large, "WOO HOO!". Kaname rolled his eyes. Hao chuckled, jumping in after the two. Yoh gulped, taking a step back. Anna glared at him and gave him a violent push which made him trip and fall into the hole. She gracefully leaped into the hole, disappeared completely.

"Alright then. Let the party begin!" Shin laughed and jumped into the whole with a bright smile on his face. Kaname gave a sigh before leaping into the whole himself, closing the portal once jumping in. For the first time in a while, the vampire coven was silent.

* * *

Andrea: AND THE PARTY BEGINS! YEAH. Err, it was a bit of a cliffie, but I'm sure I'll update soon, aye? Reviews are love, you know. I'll update faster if I just get one review, okay? ^^~


End file.
